Instants éphémères
by Ryunya
Summary: Akashi est gravement malade, et malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, un certain bleuté découvre son secret. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Yaoi. Akakuro. Situé durant leurs années de collège, à Teiko.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Instants éphémères

 **Ratings :** T (changera sûrement à M plus tard (... dans 80 chapitres et des bananes ...))

 **Pairings :** Akashi x Kuroko principalement, mais beaucoup de pairings en fond (notamment Aokise, et... d'autres XD).

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède aucun des personnages de KnB, juste mes OCs !

 **Warning :** cette histoire contient du Yaoi, c'est-à-dire de la romance entre hommes. Vous êtes prévenus (si l'annonce du pairing était pas suffisante) !

 **Warning 2** : cette histoire contient des références médicales qui peuvent se trouver être totalement fausses (je ne suis pas un docteur), donc si je me suis trompé sur quelque chose, ne le prenez pas personnellement ^^

Énorme merci à **Moira-chan** , ma bêta adorée, qui s'est assurée qu'aucune faute ou mauvaise formulation vous gêne pendant que vous lisez !

Je poste le prologue aujourd'hui, et le chapitre 1 demain. Le rythme sera d'un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Shiori serra la main de son mari dans la sienne, son inquiétude presque palpable dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Masaomi était lui aussi inquiet, mais il ne le montrait pas : son visage était un masque d'indifférence exemplaire, qu'il ne fit disparaître que le temps de glisser un mot réconfortant à son épouse.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura-t-il. Les résultats seront négatifs. »

Shiori hocha la tête, relevant le menton vers la porte qui les séparait de leur fils. Dans quelques minutes, ils sauraient.

« Il n'est pas atteint », annonça le docteur un peu plus tard.

Shiori laissa échapper quelques larmes, tandis que Masaomi esquissait un sourire soulagé.

« Cependant, continua le docteur, il se peut que cela change. Pour l'instant, il n'est que porteur comme vous (il inclina la tête vers Masaomi), mais il se peut que la situation évolue. Un suivi régulier est fortement conseillé, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. »

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête, puis Shiori demanda à voir son fils. Le docteur leur indiqua la porte, puis s'excusa. Les deux parents entrèrent dans la pièce, et virent leur fils, assis sur une table d'examen, en train de remettre son T-shirt. Dès que l'enfant les vit, il sourit, sauta de la table et courut vers eux.

« Maman ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Seijuro, tu vas bien, lui annonça sa mère.

\- Oui ! Le docteur l'a dit. »

Masaomi prit son petit garçon de cinq ans dans ses bras, et le félicita d'avoir été si courageux. Seijuro sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux de revoir ses parents après l'heure de tests qu'il avait eue.

« Je suis normal alors ? Je suis comme papa et maman ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'hôpital.

\- Oui, Seijuro, répondit Shiori, mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à l'enfant. Tu es en bonne santé, comme papa. »

* * *

Dans le même hôpital, quelques années plus tard, Masaomi attendait dans le même couloir, sur la même chaise, en face de la même porte. Il n'y avait par contre personne à ses côtés ; juste une chaise vide. Ses mains, jointes sur ses genoux, devenaient blanches tellement il les serrait.

Il attendait depuis une heure, et sa patience commençait à disparaître. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, faisant apparaître le docteur - qui était aussi le même docteur qu'auparavant.

« Je suis désolé », fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais ce fut suffisant.

Encaissant la nouvelle, Masaomi serra les poings, et se précipita dans la pièce. Seijuro était assis sur la table d'examen, exactement comme la première fois. Cette fois, cependant, il resta où il était. Il leva un regard hésitant vers son père, et lui demanda, d'une petite voix :

« Père, je suis malade ? »

Masaomi ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable.

« Père ! » insista Seijuro, le désespoir dans sa voix clairement reconnaissable.

Masaomi ferma les yeux, et le visage paisible mais figé de Shiori lui revint en mémoire. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Sans un mot pour son fils, il ressortit de la pièce, passa en trombe devant le docteur et s'en alla, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner.

Resté seul, Seijuro, qui avait levé une main vers son père dans un vain effort pour le retenir, laissa retomber son bras.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 01

Chapitre 01, comme promis ! Les chapitres seront assez courts (~1900 mots) au début. Merci **Yuki-chan** pour ta review (je t'adore ^^) ainsi qu'à **Rinfantasy**. De même, merci pour tout ceux qui ont mis en fav/follow ^^

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta (oui, je le remettrais à chaque chapitre, parce qu'elle est géniale) XD

* * *

 **Instants éphémères**

 **Partie I : Le début de la fin**

 **Chapitre 01 : Teinte écarlate**

* * *

 _Jeudi 24 Mai_

C'était une matinée habituelle à Teiko. L'entraînement de basket battait son plein, et chaque joueur se dépensait sur le terrain. Dans le gymnase de la première équipe, Akashi donnait les instructions, qu'il avait au préalable reçues du coach ; en l'occurrence, il venait d'ordonner un match d'entraînement. Il plaça Aomine et Kuroko d'un côté avec trois autres joueurs, et Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara de l'autre, accompagnés de deux remplaçants. Il forma deux autres équipes pour jouer sur l'autre moitié du terrain, coupé en deux pour l'occasion, mais Akashi portait plutôt son attention sur la Génération des Miracles. Il les observait, ne perdant rien de leurs améliorations mais aussi de leurs fautes récurrentes. Il analysait leur jeu, cherchant quels entraînements intensifs leur permettraient de mieux développer leurs capacités.

Après deux matchs, Akashi joignit l'équipe d'Aomine et Kuroko. Ils firent encore quatre matchs, puis le capitaine de Teiko annonça une pause de dix minutes. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc et but un bon coup pendant que le reste de la Génération des Miracles se rassemblait autour de lui. Kise vint s'asseoir à sa droite et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Kurokocchi et Aominecchi sont trop forts quand ils sont ensemble ! Alors avec Akashicchi, c'est encore pire ! »

Aomine finit de s'essuyer le visage avec la serviette que lui avait tendue Kuroko et esquissa un sourire narquois en entendant la remarque de Kise.

« Vous avez au moins gagné un match, Kise-kun, essaya de le réconforter le joueur fantôme.

\- Un match sur six !

\- C'est de ta faute, Kise, fit Midorima en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Tu te faisais sans cesse voler la balle par Aomine.

\- Et toi, Midorimacchi, tu n'as fait presque aucun de tes tirs à trois points ! accusa Kise en faisant la moue.

\- Je ne peux pas les faire à cause d'Akashi, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Le rouge secoua légèrement la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres alors que les deux adolescents continuaient à se disputer. A la fin de la pause, Akashi décida de faire des un-contre-un. Il plaça Aomine avec Kise et Murasakibara avec Midorima, et se mit quant à lui avec Kuroko. Non pas qu'ils pouvaient faire de vrais un-contre-un, mais Akashi avait quelques idées en tête pour améliorer les passes du bleuté. L'exercice dura jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, qui fut annoncée par un coup de sifflet de la part du capitaine.

Tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent, et Akashi leur fit une courte annonce concernant le match d'entraînement avec un autre collège prévu trois jours plus tard. C'était à Teiko de se déplacer, donc les joueurs allaient devoir voyager assez loin, vu que l'équipe contre qui ils allaient jouer ne se trouvait pas à Tokyo, et ils devraient passer la nuit là-bas avant de rentrer. Akashi demanda aux joueurs titulaires (c'est-à-dire la Génération des Miracles) ainsi qu'à quelques remplaçants d'en parler à leurs parents pour obtenir leur permission. Ça ne devrait normalement pas être un problème, étant donné que ce serait pendant un week-end. Après cela, tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Ce faisant, Murasakibara apostropha Akashi.

« Aka-chin, je ne pourrai pas venir au match de ce week-end. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Bien entendu, Akashi le savait déjà et n'attendait que la confirmation du violet.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Kuroko est là, et nous avons des remplaçants. »

Murasakibara hocha paresseusement la tête et se dirigea vers les douches. Quant à Akashi, il ne le suivit pas et partit dans la direction opposée. Le grand adolescent n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Le rouge marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'aux vestiaires, visiblement pressé d'y arriver. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, et eut juste le temps de fermer la porte avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. Sa toux ne s'arrêta que deux minutes plus tard, le laissant pantelant. Il inspira profondément, l'air étant de nouveau capable d'entrer dans ses poumons.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il se remit debout (n'ayant d'ailleurs pas remarqué qu'il était tombé à genoux en premier lieu) et, cette fois, se dirigea vers les douches. Il arriva alors que les autres venaient de finir. Midorima lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et Aomine parla pour lui.

« T'étais où, Akashi ?

\- J'ai été retenu. »

Aomine n'insista pas, se contentant de l'explication laconique. Akashi commença à se déshabiller pendant que ses coéquipiers sortaient les uns après les autres. Quand Kuroko passa à côté de son capitaine, le bleuté s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Akashi-kun, tu as du sang sur la main. »

Le rouge fronça lui aussi les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur la main en question. En effet, il avait de petites gouttelettes vermeilles sur la paume. Elles provenaient sûrement de sa toux de tout à l'heure. Akashi jura intérieurement. Il n'avait pas remarqué. Il releva la tête et vit que Kuroko l'observait toujours. Heureusement, tous les autres avaient déjà quitté les douches.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué, dit calmement Akashi en mettant un sourire factice sur son visage et en essayant d'être rassurant. Mais je pense que c'est plutôt de la peinture. Je n'ai aucune blessure, donc ce n'est sûrement pas mon sang. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Akashi essuya sa main avec un mouchoir, et fit disparaître toute trace de sang, ce dernier n'étant pas encore sec. Kuroko ne dit rien de plus, mais regarda son capitaine dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de partir. Cela mit Akashi un peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien et continua à sourire jusqu'à ce que Kuroko soit parti. Cependant, dès que la porte se referma derrière le bleuté, le sourire disparut et fut remplacé par une expression grave. Le rouge se lava lentement de façon à ce que tout le monde soit parti quand il retourna aux vestiaires. Il enfila son uniforme scolaire et rangea ses affaires dans son casier, puis il alla examiner l'endroit où il s'était effondré plus tôt. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de sang par terre.

Quand Akashi sortit du gymnase, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, Kuroko l'attendait, comme à son habitude. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe, et arrivèrent juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Akashi rejoignit sa place, près de la fenêtre, et Kuroko s'assit juste derrière lui. Le professeur entra et commença sans plus tarder à donner son cours.

* * *

L'après-midi venu, une fois n'étant pas coutume, le coach Shirogane s'occupa de l'entraînement. Ce dernier commença par un long échauffement, suivi d'exercices d'endurance. Tous se plaignirent silencieusement, et regrettèrent l'absence de leur capitaine. Akashi avait beau être strict, leur coach était au niveau au-dessus. La Génération des Miracles voulut savoir la raison de cette absence, bien qu'ils se doutent de la réponse, le rouge ayant déjà raté quelques entraînements à cause de son poste de Président du Conseil des élèves, et Shirogane leur répondit avec un sourire qu'Akashi était effectivement occupé avec ses autres fonctions. L'adulte ajouta qu'il viendrait se joindre à l'entraînement vers la fin.

Quand Akashi arriva au gymnase, le coach fit cesser les exercices d'endurances et organisa des matchs en trois contre trois, avec des handicaps, comme interdiction de sauter pour untel, ou de dribbler pour un autre. Il était assez friand de ce genre d'exercices, car il empêchait le joueur de se reposer sur son point fort et le forçait à travailler ses faiblesses. Même s'il était vite apparu que la Génération des Miracles, la bien nommée, n'était absolument pas dérangée par ces contraintes. Seul Kuroko faisait exception à la règle quand il n'était pas autorisé à passer – mais encore, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la Génération des Miracles.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, Akashi s'éclipsa de nouveau, précisant à Aomine, le curieux, qu'il devait encore finir quelque chose avec un professeur. Il dit à Kuroko de rentrer sans lui, mais le bleuté lui répondit qu'il pourrait l'attendre. Son capitaine précisa qu'il en aurait pour longtemps, et que ce serait une perte de temps de patienter. Kuroko finit par hocher la tête et partit sans le rouge.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il se demanda sur quoi portait le travail d'Akashi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'événement prévu dans les prochaines semaines qui nécessiterait autant d'investissement de la part du Président... Et Akashi avait l'habitude de faire toute la paperasse pendant les deux heures du midi pour avoir du temps à consacrer au basket. Kuroko finit par arrêter de se prendre la tête. Ce n'était pas très important.

Cependant, alors qu'il se disait ça, le bleuté se rappela l'épisode de ce matin. C'était définitivement du sang qu'il avait vu sur la main de son capitaine, et non de la peinture. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Pour l'avoir vu nu alors qu'ils se douchaient, Kuroko pouvait confirmer qu'il n'était blessé nulle part. Et plutôt sexy aussi. Kuroko effaça cette dernière pensée, se reconcentrant sur le problème de base. Est-ce qu'Akashi lui cachait quelque chose ? Le bleuté décida d'observer quelque temps son capitaine pour en savoir plus avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Si ça se trouvait, il se faisait des films.

Akashi, de son côté, retourna quelques minutes à l'école, attendit que tous ses coéquipiers soient partis et marcha jusqu'à une pharmacie assez éloignée du collège, vérifiant régulièrement qu'on ne le suivait pas. Il sortit une ordonnance de son sac et la tendit à la pharmacienne. Quand cette dernière vit les médicaments demandés, son sourire s'effaça et elle se dépêcha d'aller les chercher.

« Courage, jeune homme », l'encouragea la pharmacienne en lui tendant le sac avec un air désolé sur le visage.

Akashi ne se donna même pas la peine de lui sourire en retour. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il prit les médicaments, et dès qu'il fut hors de la pharmacie, ouvrit un paquet et avala deux cachets. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine depuis qu'il était tombé à court de médicaments s'allégea, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, et fut accueilli par le silence de l'immense demeure où il vivait. Il alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre, puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père, et entrouvrit la porte.

« Je suis rentré, père. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et Akashi referma la porte. Il remonta ensuite au premier étage, dans sa chambre, et sourit à la photographie de sa mère posée sur son bureau.

« Je suis rentré, mère. »

Puis Akashi sortit ses cours et commença à faire ses devoirs. La seule chose qui brisa le silence fut une quinte de toux que le malade réussit à surmonter plus facilement grâce aux médicaments.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 02

Gros merci à **Yuki-chan** , **Kuurogi** , **Sei4** , **LemonStreet** et **luce1999** pour leur review ! Je vous adore XD

Et merci à **Momo-chan** pour sa super bêta ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 02 : Soupçons détournés**

* * *

 _Samedi 06 Mai - Dimanche 07 Mai_

Deux jours plus tard, la Génération des Miracles (moins Murasakibara) ainsi que quelques remplaçants se retrouvèrent à l'emplacement convenu. Ils montèrent dans le car que Momoi avait loué pour eux et passèrent les quatre heures de trajet à se disputer (Kise et Aomine, ainsi que Midorima, entraîné malgré lui dans leurs chamailleries) et à lire (pour ce qui était de Kuroko et Akashi).

Ils arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi, et furent amicalement accueillis par leurs adversaires. L'échauffement fut vite terminé, et les deux équipes commencèrent le match. Kuroko, qui observait au début Akashi avec attention, ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel dans le jeu de son capitaine et put donc se concentrer complètement sur le match. Teiko gagna avec vingt points d'écart.

« Nous nous reverrons aux nationales ! », promit le capitaine adverse en serrant la main d'Akashi.

Le cœur du rouge se serra. Ils étaient en mai, et les nationales paraissait tellement loin… Le rouge secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il irait aux nationales. Ce n'était que dans six mois. Six petits mois…

« Akashi, tu viens ? »

Akashi hocha la tête et suivit ses coéquipiers jusqu'à l'auberge où il était prévu qu'ils passent la nuit. Il n'y avait que quatre chambres ; les remplaçants s'en partagèrent deux, Midorima, Aomine et Kise en prirent une autre et Akashi et Kuroko la dernière. Les adolescents se mirent vite au lit, il était tard et le match n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Akashi s'endormit rapidement au son de la respiration de Kuroko, mais fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par une sensation familière dans la poitrine. Il se leva hâtivement, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit ses médicaments, le tout discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Kuroko, qu'il savait être un léger dormeur. Le rouge avala deux cachets, mais l'effet ne fut pas assez rapide et il eut juste le temps de sortir de la chambre avant de se mettre à tousser. Une fois que les médicaments commencèrent à agir, sa toux s'arrêta, et Akashi put enfin reprendre son souffle. Sa poitrine allait mieux, mais sa gorge le brûlait douloureusement.

Le rouge se rendit à la salle de bain et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Il regarda ses mains et remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau craché du sang ; il se dépêcha de les nettoyer. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, et se rendormit, toujours au son de la respiration pas aussi lente qu'elle aurait dû l'être de Kuroko qu'il pensait endormi.

Mais le bleuté ne l'était pas. Il s'était réveillé quand Akashi s'était levé, le léger bruit ayant suffi à le tirer de son sommeil. Il n'avait rien dit quand Akashi avait fouillé dans son sac et en avait sorti un objet non identifié (l'obscurité dans la chambre ne lui avait pas permis de savoir ce que c'était), mais il avait failli se lever quand il avait entendu la soudaine quinte de toux après le départ de son capitaine. Mais finalement, ça s'était arrêté et Akashi était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, aussi Kuroko avait fait semblant de dormir.

Alors que la respiration d'Akashi ralentissait, signe qu'il s'était rendormi, Kuroko resta éveillé. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient confirmées. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Akashi. Etait-il malade ? S'il avait un rhume, il aurait dû rester chez lui. Mais un rhume ne provoquait pas de toux, n'est-ce pas ? Kuroko finit par se rendormir lui aussi, décidé à demander au rouge quel était le problème le lendemain.

* * *

« Akashi-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le rouge, qui était en train d'avaler deux autres médicaments, faillit s'étrangler avec quand la voix de Kuroko sortit de nulle part. Le bleuté arrivait rarement à surprendre son capitaine, car il faisait toujours attention à ses alentours, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas à ce moment.

« Oui, Kuroko, tout va bien », répondit Akashi comme si de rien n'était.

Kuroko resta impassible, bien qu'à l'intérieur il commence à être légèrement énervé.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de prendre des médicaments, Akashi-kun ? »

Akashi regarda la boîte de médicaments qu'il tenait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, puis la rangea dans son sac.

« Ce sont juste des vitamines. J'ai été un peu fatigué ces derniers temps », éluda-t-il.

Kuroko était quelque peu satisfait d'avoir obtenu une réponse du rouge, bien qu'il doute quand même un peu au fond de lui que ce soit la vérité, ou du moins l'entière vérité. Pourtant, Akashi avait beau avoir un caractère parfois un peu étrange, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire – à supposer qu'il venait bel et bien de mentir. Le bleuté décida de se montrer implicite.

« Si tu ne te levais pas la nuit, peut-être serais-tu moins fatigué, Akashi-kun. »

Le visage d'Akashi resta composé, et malgré ses capacités d'observations plutôt développées, Kuroko n'y décela aucun indice indiquant qu'Akashi ait ressenti une émotion particulière. Les doutes du bleuté en furent considérablement amoindris, bien que toujours présents. Kuroko laissa donc le rouge seul pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Akashi n'était cependant pas aussi indifférent à la phrase du bleuté que ce dernier ne l'avait cru. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une remarqua innocente, mais peut-être aussi, plus vraisemblablement, cela signifiait-il que Kuroko était réveillé en même temps qu'Akashi cette nuit. Le rouge espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais dans l'hypothèse contraire, peut-être avait-il convaincu son coéquipier qu'il était juste fatigué. Ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa toux. Finalement, Akashi se rendit lui aussi dans la salle principale de l'auberge pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie du reste de la Génération des Miracles.

* * *

Quand Akashi retourna chez lui, une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'était déjà écoulée. Alors qu'il traversait le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre, le rouge croisa son père.

« Je suis rentré, père », se força à dire le fils.

L'adulte lui jeta un semblant de regard, puis continua sa route sans répondre. Akashi ne réagit pas et continua lui aussi son chemin, refusant de laisser cette indifférence de la part de son géniteur l'affecter. A peine fut-il dans sa chambre que son téléphone sonna. Akashi décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, après avoir vérifié qui l'appelait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuroko ? interrogea-t-il après les salutations d'usage.

\- Je sais qu'on vient de se quitter, Akashi-kun, mais Kise-kun a décidé de sortir comme personne n'avait rien à faire pour le reste de l'après-midi. Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

\- Désolé, Kuroko, mais je vais devoir décliner. »

Il y eut un court silence au bout de la ligne, puis Kuroko répondit.

« Très bien, Akashi-kun. A lundi.

\- A lundi », répéta Akashi avant de raccrocher et de poser son téléphone sur son bureau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir, et il avait des devoirs à faire. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une excuse, car Akashi n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire ses devoirs c'était juste une formalité pour lui. Ayant des scores parfaits à chaque test, le rouge était sûr que ses professeurs ne le pénaliseraient pas s'il ne rendait pas un devoir ou deux. Avec un soupir, Akashi s'attela tout de même à la tâche.

Il eut fini rapidement, et entreprit ensuite de créer de nouveaux programmes d'entraînement pour ses coéquipiers. Il venait de finir d'en concevoir un spécial pour développer les capacités de reproduction de techniques de Kise quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le rouge s'attendait à ce que son père aille ouvrir, mais comme la sonnette continuait de se faire entendre, Akashi alla voir lui-même. Il fut surpris de trouver la Génération des Miracles au complet sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit-il d'un ton irrité.

\- J'ai pensé que tu te sentais seul, Akashicchi, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te rendre visite ! », répondit joyeusement Kise, ignorant totalement la mauvaise humeur de son capitaine.

Akashi poussa un soupir inaudible, mais s'effaça pour laisser entrer les cinq adolescents. Il les conduisit dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre contenant des canapés et des sièges disposés en cercle, où chacun prit place. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et bien qu'Akashi trouve leur présence dérangeante au début, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier être avec ses coéquipiers.

Le rouge quitta la pièce un moment pour aller chercher quelques en-cas et des boissons, et quand il revint, Aomine était en train d'embêter Kise, qui était au bord des larmes. Le blond se jeta sur Akashi dès que ce dernier se fut rassis.

« Akashicchi ! Aominecchi est méchant ! »

Akashi préféra ne pas demander ce qu'Aomine avait encore dit, et laissa Kise se plaindre jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent à la peau mate le ramène à son fauteuil, s'excusant en ronchonnant. Kise fut de nouveau tout sourire, et ce fut au tour de Midorima de lui lancer une remarque acerbe sur son comportement. Kise sortit alors la fameuse phrase que la Génération des Miracles entendait presque tous les jours.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi ? »

Puis le blond vint s'accrocher cette fois à Kuroko, qui lui caressa gentiment la tête. Pendant ce temps, Aomine s'était rendu compte que Murasakibara avait mangé tous les en-cas apportés par Akashi, et essayait au moins d'avoir un peu de boisson. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de chamailleries immatures, les cinq adolescents partirent, laissant Akashi légèrement fatigué d'avoir dû les supporter pendant autant de temps. Quand ils étaient séparés, ça allait, mais tous ensemble, la Génération des Miracles pouvait être une vraie plaie. Mais Akashi était tout de même content qu'ils soient passés.

Sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps, car alors qu'Akashi s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers, il se remit à tousser. Il tomba à genoux, maudissant les marches qui le séparaient de ses médicaments. Sa toux ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et du sang vint tacher le parquet.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il arrêta de tousser. Il resta assis par terre, trop épuisé pour se remettre debout, et encore moins monter les escaliers, la poitrine et la gorge en feu. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, Akashi vit son père le regarder depuis le couloir, avec une expression sur le visage que le rouge avait déjà vue une centaine de fois. De la culpabilité mêlée à de la peine. Cependant, l'adulte retrouva bien vite son indifférence habituelle et tourna le dos à son fils. Ce dernier se répéta dans sa tête qu'il s'en fichait. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit persuadé.

Puis il réussit tant bien que mal à monter jusqu'à sa chambre, prit trois cachets et se laissa tomber sur son lit, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

TBC

L'histoire commencera réellement à se mettre en branle au prochain chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 03

Merci beaucoup à **Yuki-chan** , **BakaNH** , **Kuurogi** , **luce1999** , **Rinfantasy** et **IlonaDark** pour leur reviews ^^ Merci aussi au trois Guest, à qui je réponds ci-dessous (dans l'ordre où les reviews ont été mises) :

 **Guest 1** : Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Oui, elle sera longue... 100 chapitres ? XD Tu as bien deviné, pour la maladie, mais il y aura plus de détails dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Et oui, je sais, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages préférés (mais ça à pas l'air de te déplaire tellement non plus XD ).

 **Guest 2** : Le voici XD Je mets un chapitre tous les mardis.

 **Guest 3** : Effectivement, j'ai un peu d'avance (pas tout, mais quelques chapitres XD). Mais si tu vois des trucs qui te semblent complètement irréaliste, n'hésite pas à me dire ^^ J'espère en tous cas que ta maladie n'est pas aussi grave que celle d'Akashi ^^

* * *

 **Intants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 03 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 1 : Hasard**

* * *

 _Samedi 13 Mai_

La semaine suivante se passa relativement bien pour Akashi. Il avait remarqué que Kuroko l'observait avec une grande attention durant les entraînements, et il veilla à ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser croire au bleuté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme tousser jusqu'à cracher du sang, par exemple. Mais heureusement, cette semaine fut plutôt calme de ce côté-là.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Teiko décida alors de prévoir un camp d'entraînement pendant les vacances qui arrivaient. Le choix du lieu fut vite fait ; Akashi opta pour Kyoto. Il avait toujours aimé l'endroit, et la ville possédait de bonnes infrastructures de basket. Il y avait même une auberge (où Akashi avait prévu de se rendre) qui possédait ses propres terrains intérieurs. Malgré le fait que les vacances soient dans plus d'un mois, le capitaine de Teiko arrangea déjà tous les détails du camp.

A la fin de la semaine, Akashi dut de nouveau refuser une invitation à sortir de la part de ses coéquipiers, et les prévint qu'il ne serait pas chez lui au cas où ils voudraient retenter le coup de la dernière fois. Cette fois, cependant, le rouge avait une bonne raison de ne pas les accompagner.

Samedi après-midi, il se trouva en face de l'hôpital le plus renommé que l'on pouvait trouver à Tokyo. Les meilleurs médecins y travaillaient, et c'était un de ces derniers qu'Akashi allait voir. Il arriva pile à l'heure et fut rapidement pris en charge. Le rouge connaissait déjà le docteur avec lequel il avait rendez-vous, et n'eut donc pas à expliquer la raison de sa visite.

Le médecin en question s'appelait Hayate Toshiro. Il s'occupait d'Akashi depuis qu'il avait été diagnostiqué, et ils étaient plutôt proches. Le rouge salua Hayate, et ils parlèrent un peu de leur vie respective. Enfin, Akashi communiqua au médecin tous les détails sur ses crises de toux, lui rapportant même quand elle s'était produite et leur durée. Hayate, quant à lui, fit part à son patient de l'avancement des recherches pour trouver un médicament qui le soignerait. Comme à chaque visite, il était presque inexistant.

Une batterie de tests fut ensuite effectuée, et Akashi se retrouva à attendre les résultats avec anxiété, mais tout de même une pointe d'espoir. Quand le docteur l'appela, Akashi devina toutefois à son expression que, non, la maladie n'avait pas régressé. On lui donna les résultats, que le rouge observa avec attention.

 ** _Progression de la maladie : 42 %._**

 ** _Vitesse de progression : 8 % par mois en moyenne._**

La vitesse de progression avait augmenté. Akashi salua brièvement Hayate avant de s'en aller. Il continua à marcher dans les rues, fixant les résultats de son test. Peu importe combien il les regardait, les chiffres ne changeaient pas. Il pensait avoir plus de six mois. Il pensait pouvoir aller aux nationales. Mais là… quatre mois et il serait au-dessus de 70 %. C'est-à-dire incapable de pratiquer du sport. Donc plus de basket.

Il y avait cru, au test précédent, quand les résultats avaient montré que la maladie avait régressé de 5 %. Il y avait cru… Une irrésistible envie de fondre en larmes saisit alors le rouge. Il y résista de toutes ses forces. Pleurer ne servait à rien ; il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un serait là pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, de toute façon.

Une vague de picotements indiqua à Akashi qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux se préparait. Il se glissa dans une allée, et s'écroula contre le mur, le corps secoué de spasmes douloureux alors qu'il toussait. Le sang fut plus abondant que les fois précédentes, et Akashi pensa amèrement que le taux de progression de la maladie était sûrement passé à 43 %. Ou peut-être plus encore. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir là, dans cette allée qui se situait il ne savait où dans Tokyo.

Mais non, sa toux s'arrêta, le laissant haletant et vidé de son énergie. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui comme ça. Akashi sortit son téléphone et appela son père, qui comme il s'y attendait ne répondit pas. Il considéra un moment la possibilité d'appeler Kuroko, ou peut-être Midorima, mais finalement, il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers le regardent avec pitié, ou s'éloignent de lui, à l'image de son père. L'idée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Spécialement en ce qui concernait Kuroko.

Akashi resta donc assis là, contre le mur en béton de l'allée, pendant ce qui lui parut des heures – et peut-être en étaient-ce. La tête penchée sur le côté, il vit les gens passer au bout de la ruelle, ne jetant même pas un regard dans sa direction, et il finit par détourner les yeux. Le rouge essaya bien de se lever une ou deux fois, mais échoua lamentablement, et se résigna donc à rester assis. La nuit commençait à tomber quand une silhouette se rapprocha soudainement de lui.

« Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une touffe de cheveux bleu clair et familiers attira l'attention d'Akashi juste avant que la voix de Kuroko ne se fasse entendre. Akashi leva la tête et ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le bleuté.

« Juste une petite marche, Kuroko », répondit-il platement.

Le bleuté s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté du rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ? »

\- Je me repose. C'était une longue marche. »

Akashi se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de se contredire. Kuroko finit par remarquer le papier taché de sang qu'Akashi tenait à la main, elle aussi recouverte de rouge.

« Akashi-kun, tu saignes.

\- Ce n'est rien », éluda Akashi.

Kuroko le regarda un moment, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude même si son expression restait calme et composée.

« Tu es blessé ?

\- Non. »

Kuroko prit doucement la feuille froissée entre les doigts d'Akashi.

« Ne lis pas, Kuroko », ordonna le rouge, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

Mais le bleuté ne l'écouta pas et lut. Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le document.

 ** _Le patient, Akashi Seijuro, est atteint de fibrose pulmonaire._**

 ** _Progression de la maladie : 42 %_**

 ** _Vitesse de progression : 8 % par mois en moyenne._**

 ** _A plus de 30 %, le patient commencera à avoir des crises de toux. Demandez une ordonnance à votre médecin dans ce cas-là, qui vous prescrira le médicament approprié._**

 ** _A plus de 70 %, le patient aura des problèmes respiratoires, s'essoufflera vite, etc… Demandez une ordonnance à votre médecin dans ces cas-là, qui vous prescrira le médicament approprié._**

 ** _Il est à noter par le patient que ces médicaments ne peuvent que soulager la souffrance. La fibrose pulmonaire est mortelle dans 97 % des cas._**

Kuroko s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas aller plus loin, et leva lentement les yeux vers son capitaine. Son cerveau avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Tu es mourant, Akashi-kun ? », interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

Il y était. Kuroko avait découvert sa maladie. Akashi ne savait que penser. Plus tôt, il ne voulait absolument pas que quiconque le sache, mais là, il avait envie de tout dire au bleuté, de lui crier que oui, il était mourant, et que ça lui pesait d'être seul dans sa situation.

Alors, au grand désespoir de Kuroko, qui aurait souhaité de tout son cœur entendre un non, Akashi sourit faiblement et répondit d'une voix toute aussi faible.

« Oui. »

Le silence se fit, les deux adolescents s'observant l'un l'autre. Akashi vit de multiples émotions se bousculer dans les yeux céruléens qui le fixaient. De la tristesse, de l'incrédulité, du déni même. Puis le bleuté s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Cela surprit Akashi, qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux contacts physiques, mais il ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte. Elle lui faisait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, du bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps, puis Kuroko se recula, semblant un peu gêné.

« Et si nous allions chez moi, Akashi-kun ? proposa-t-il. Nous serons mieux pour parler. »

Akashi acquiesça et prit la main tendue qui l'aida à se relever. Il vacilla, mais le bleuté l'empêcha de tomber.

« J'habite à cent mètres d'ici », précisa Kuroko.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête, et suivit Kuroko jusque chez lui. Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement quand ils arrivèrent. Le bleuté expliqua que ses parents étaient partis en ville pour un dîner romantique alors qu'il installait Akashi sur le canapé du salon. Le rouge resta là jusqu'à ce que l'autre revienne. Kuroko s'assit lui-aussi sur le canapé et nettoya la main ensanglantée de son capitaine. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se racla la gorge.

« Explique-moi tout, s'il te plaît, Akashi-kun, demanda le bleuté d'un ton sérieux.

\- T'expliquer quoi ? marmonna le concerné.

\- Très bien, si tu veux la jouer comme ça, je vais plutôt poser les questions. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

\- Parce que personne n'avait besoin de savoir, répliqua le rouge sans grande conviction. Et c'est toujours le cas.

\- Ce n'est qu'une excuse, Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge ne répondit rien, et Kuroko passa à la question suivante.

« C'est incurable ?

\- Non. »

Le visage de Kuroko s'éclaira.

« Tu peux donc te faire soigner.

\- Non. »

Le bleuté commençait à en avoir marre des réponses laconiques de son capitaine.

« Pourrais-tu élaborer, Akashi-kun ?

\- Il existe différents types de fibrose pulmonaire, et certains d'entre eux sont curables, comme celui causé par le tabagisme, expliqua Akashi. Dans mon cas, c'est génétique. On ne peut rien y faire.

\- Donc tu vas mourir. »

Kuroko énonça le fait, n'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire. C'était complètement surréaliste. Ce n'était que dans les livres qu'on apprenait qu'un de ses proches était atteint d'une maladie mortelle. Seulement dans la fiction… Pas dans la réalité. Mais les faits étaient bien là et de tous ceux sur qui ça aurait pu tomber, il avait fallu que ce soit sur Akashi. Ce dernier baissa la tête, laissant sa frange cacher ses yeux.

« Dans le cas d'une fibrose pulmonaire génétique, la maladie peut progresser ou régresser aléatoirement. Il y a 3% de chance que je survive. »

Kuroko ne répondit rien. 3 %, c'était très peu.

« Et le mois dernier, elle avait régressé, continua Akashi, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y croire, mais elle avait reculé. De 5 %. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être… peut-être qu'elle allait finir par disparaître… »

Une larme roula sur la joue du rouge qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer, mais Kuroko le vit quand même. Il passa maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules d'Akashi, le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Des sanglots secouèrent doucement le rouge. Kuroko lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, mais se garda bien de lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien. Car ce serait un mensonge, et le rouge n'en serait pas réconforté le moins du monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le bleuté se rende compte qu'Akashi s'était endormi. Il l'allongea sur le canapé, se sachant incapable de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Kuroko reprit ensuite la feuille des résultats du rouge et la lut plus en détail. Un graphique montrant l'évolution de la maladie s'étalait en bas de la page. Kuroko put donc voir que comme Akashi l'avait dit, la maladie avait régressé le mois d'avant. Sinon, ça n'avait été qu'une croissance constante, qui s'était accélérée récemment. Kuroko soupira en pliant la feuille, qu'il glissa dans une des poches d'Akashi. Il vérifia ensuite l'heure. Il était plus de 20h30.

Le bleuté n'avait pas dîné, mais comme il avait goûté tard, et qu'il n'avait pas faim, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il resta plusieurs minutes à observer le rouge en silence, et il finit par s'endormir à l'autre bout du canapé, espérant que quand il se réveillerait, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 04

Chapitre un peu court, je sais... J'aurais peut-être dû le fusionner avec le chapitre 03 XD Merci du fond du cœur à **BakaNH** , **luce1999** , **LemonStreet** (est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adore ton pseudo ? ça me fait penser à une galerie avec des images de mes OTP en train de faire des câlins interdits aux moins de 18 ans XD), **Rinfantasy** , **Yuki-chan** , **ajiahdompey** et **Elena-mimiss** pour vos super reviews !

Merci aussi à toi, Guest (c'est bizarre de t'appeler comme ça, tu pourrais mettre un pseudo ? XD), ci-dessous ta réponse :

 **Guest :** D'accord, tu me rassures XD Et j'espère que tu les trouveras de mieux en mieux !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 04 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 2 : Confrontation**

* * *

 _Dimanche 14 Mai_

Quand Kuroko émergea le lendemain matin, il trouva Akashi déjà réveillé, en train de l'observer.

« Akashi-kun ? » fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le rouge le regardait avec une mine amusée, les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux qui étaient encore partis dans tous les sens durant la nuit, et Kuroko essaya de les aplatir tant bien que mal. Puis il se rappela les événements de la veille et sa mine se fit grave. Akashi le remarqua et secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, Kuroko. Je ne veux pas que ton attitude à mon égard change à cause de ce que tu as appris hier. C'est bien compris ? Je ne veux pas t'avoir sur le dos à chaque moment de la journée, à t'inquiéter pour moi dès que quelque chose arrive. »

Kuroko hocha la tête. Mais Akashi n'avait pas fini.

« Et n'en parles sous aucun prétexte aux autres, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir, Akashi-kun, protesta Kuroko. Tu ne peux pas leur cacher un truc aussi important.

\- C'est vrai que dans quelques mois, je ne pourrais plus rien cacher, concéda Akashi. Mais en attendant, Kuroko, ne leur dis rien. S'il te plaît. »

Kuroko ne put que plier. Ce fut seulement ensuite qu'il remarqua un mot sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit et vit qu'il lui avait été laissé par sa mère.

 **Tetsu-chan,**

 **ton père et moi sommes sortis. Nous reviendrons dans quelques heures, donc en attendant, prends du bon temps avec ton (petit ?) ami.**

 **Ta maman.**

Kuroko soupira intérieurement et alla jeter le mot à la poubelle avant qu'Akashi ne puisse le lire – bien qu'il l'ait sûrement déjà fait, étant donné qu'il s'était réveillé le premier.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent ensuite pendant quelque temps, Kuroko voulant notamment en savoir plus sur la maladie d'Akashi. Alors que le rouge était en train de lui expliquer en détail les dommages que la fibrose pulmonaire causait aux poumons, il sentit des picotements dans sa poitrine, signes d'une quinte de toux imminente. Et il n'avait pas ses médicaments.

Akashi ne voulait pas que Kuroko le voie, alors il se leva précipitamment, et lança à Kuroko qu'il allait aux toilettes. Sans attendre la réponse du bleuté, il sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où étaient les cabinets, et plutôt que de perdre son temps à les chercher, Akashi s'éloigna le plus possible du salon.

Quand il arriva au bout du couloir, il ne put plus réprimer sa toux et se mit à tousser violemment. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il était vaguement conscient que Kuroko l'avait entendu et était venu s'agenouiller à côté de lui, mais Akashi ne se concentrait que sur sa respiration. L'air lui manqua rapidement, et les courtes inhalations qu'il arrivait à prendre entre chaque toux ne suffisaient pas. Des points noirs vinrent obscurcir sa vision, sa gorge et sa poitrine le brûlaient, puis finalement, la toux cessa. Il inspira profondément, par à-coups, essayant de ne pas déclencher une autre crise dans le processus.

« Akashi-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? Veux-tu que j'appelle une ambulance ? »

Quand Akashi se rendit compte que Kuroko lui parlait, il lui demanda d'une voix rauque de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Kuroko s'exécuta, et le rouge secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Il faut juste… que je prenne mes médicaments, réussit-il à dire laborieusement. Je ne crois pas… pouvoir retourner chez moi maintenant, alors est-ce que tu pourrais aller les chercher pour moi, Kuroko ? Ils sont dans ma chambre. Sur le bureau. Ça ne devrait pas… être bien compliqué à trouver. »

Kuroko, bien que réticent à laisser Akashi seul, fut forcé de s'exécuter quand le rouge se mit à tousser de nouveau et lui ordonna d'une voix sans appel d'y aller. Le bleuté se dépêcha le plus possible, remerciant le ciel que la maison d'Akashi ne soit pas trop éloignée de la sienne. Il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à l'atteindre.

Il sonna, et attendit impatiemment sur le porche qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout de deux minutes, il sonna de nouveau. Il laissa finalement le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, qu'il supposa être le père d'Akashi, apparaisse sur le palier.

« Bonjour, Akashi-san, fit Kuroko en s'inclinant, pressé mais tout de même poli. Je suis venu pour récupérer les médicaments d'Akashi-kun. Puis-je entrer ? C'est urgent. »

L'adulte haussa les épaules et se détourna, sans fermer la porte. Bien que surpris par l'indifférence qu'un tel geste démontrait, Kuroko se dépêcha de monter dans la chambre d'Akashi, et y trouva les médicaments sur le bureau. Il redescendit, mais décida qu'il devrait peut-être informer le père d'Akashi que son fils avait eu une nouvelle… attaque ? Crise ? Peu importe ce que c'était. Kuroko entrouvrit donc la porte du bureau de l'adulte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum, Akashi-san ? Votre fils –

\- Je ne vois de qui tu parles, coupa une voix grave. Je n'ai pas de fils. Maintenant, part d'ici où j'appelle la police. »

Choqué, Kuroko obéit tout de même. Il n'avait jamais eu de contact direct avec le père d'Akashi, et le rouge n'avait jamais présenté cet homme comme tel, donc peut-être s'était-il trompé. Pourtant, l'adulte ressemblait fortement à Akashi. Peut-être était-il son oncle ?

Kuroko retourna rapidement à son appartement, et trouva Akashi toujours assis par terre, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Quand le rouge le vit arriver, il eut une expression soulagée et tendit la main, dans laquelle le bleuté déposa la boîte de médicaments. Akashi en avala trois, et Kuroko reconnut les pilules que son capitaine avait prises le week-end précédent à l'auberge.

« Ce ne sont sûrement pas des vitamines.

\- Ça aurait pu. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Kuroko repensa à sa visite chez Akashi.

« Akashi-kun, tu vis avec ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il.

Kuroko vit Akashi se tendre, et détourner le regard.

« Oui », répondit-il tout de même.

Kuroko hésita à poursuivre, mais finalement sa curiosité pris le dessus.

« Quand je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de fils, déclara-t-il, avant de faire une courte pause, puis de continuer. Mais peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, c'était lui, confirma Akashi.

\- Mais alors…

\- C'est compliqué, Kuroko.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je peux comprendre si tu m'expliques.

\- Ce serait trop long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, contra Kuroko.

\- C'est personnel, s'entêta Akashi.

\- Je ne le répéterai à personne », insista le bleuté.

A court d'arguments, Akashi soupira.

« Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma mère, n'est-ce pas, Kuroko ? »

Le bleuté secoua la tête, ne voyant pas le rapport.

« Non, et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà aperçue.

\- Elle était aussi atteinte de fibrose pulmonaire, dévoila le rouge.

\- C'est donc elle qui te l'a transmise ?

\- Oui et non. Vois-tu, mon père l'a aussi, sauf qu'il n'est que porteur de la maladie ; elle ne l'affecte pas. Si ça n'avait été que ma mère, j'aurais eu une chance sur deux de ne pas l'avoir.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi ton père nie ton existence », lâcha le bleuté.

Kuroko se gifla mentalement quand il vit un éclair blessé passer dans les yeux d'Akashi. Pourquoi était-il aussi direct ?

« J'y viens. Quand j'étais petit, les médecins ont cru que je serais comme mon père, simplement porteur de la maladie. Cela a grandement soulagé mes parents, qui n'avaient pas à culpabiliser de m'avoir condamné à mort dès ma naissance. Ma mère, quant à elle, dépérissait lentement. Elle est morte quand j'avais 10 ans.

\- Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko l'était vraiment. Et dire qu'hier encore, il ne savait rien de tout cela. Akashi balaya son excuse d'un geste de la main.

« A la même période, la maladie s'est déclarée chez moi, continua-t-il. Mon père ne l'a pas supporté ; il était déjà fragilisé par la mort de sa femme, et à ça venait en plus s'ajouter la culpabilité de ma mort prochaine. C'est un mécanisme de défense, je suppose, que de m'ignorer. Il a dû penser que s'il se détachait complètement de moi, ma mort ne le ferait pas souffrir comme celle de ma mère.

\- Mais tu as 3 % de chance de survivre. »

Akashi eut un rire désabusé.

« 3 %, ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi on peut se raccrocher. D'autant plus que la progression de ma maladie a presque dépassé les 50 %. »

Kuroko ne trouva rien à répliquer. A la place, il aida Akashi à se relever, et ils retournèrent dans le salon.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, finit par dire le rouge.

\- Tu peux rester, offrit Kuroko. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Akashi sembla vraiment considérer la proposition, pesant le pour et le contre. Kuroko ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son capitaine, mais finalement, il prit sa décision et secoua la tête.

« Je vais rentrer. »

Kuroko hocha la tête et raccompagna le rouge à l'entrée. Avant de partir, Akashi se tourna vers lui.

« Kuroko, commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Merci... pour ce que tu as fait. D'être allé chercher mes médicaments, je veux dire.

\- De rien, Akashi-kun », murmura le bleuté.

Puis, Akashi s'en alla, et Kuroko, après avoir refermé la porte, vint regarder par la fenêtre la progression du rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 05

Tout d'abord, pleins de merci à **Yuki-chan** , **Rinfantasy** , **BakaNH,** **LemonStreet** et **ajiahdompey** (la tienne ne s'affiche pas, mais j'imagine que ça doit être ta malédiction des bugs qui te poursuit...) pour leur review ! De même pour les guests, à qui je réponds ci-dessous :

 **Lauralynn** : je peux poser un pseudo sur tes reviews maintenant ! XD J'espère que les prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas ^^ Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis pas spécialement appesantis sur ce côté-là de la chose... Akashi a peur de la réaction des autres en général. Pas vraiment d'être pris en pitié ou de faire peur, mais plus que les gens s'éloignent de lui comme son père (c'est le genre de chose justement qui n'est peut-être pas très réaliste, puisque qu'on ne peut savoir ça qu'avec l'expérience de la maladie...).

 **Crystal** : Oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler XD Le Akakuro se développera plutôt lentement, en effet, mais je crains que tu ne surestimes ma capacité à faire du fluff... Il n'y aura aucun des trucs que tu décris ^^ Mais merci, c'est gentil, je vais faire de mon mieux ! (Et quand à ta grand-mère, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te juger là-dessus : j'ai 'inventé' les motivations de Masaomi, donc sans aller jusqu'à dire que je les cautionne, je les comprends et les respecte... Et pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas fan de ma grand-mère non plus XD)

Comme toujours, je remercie du fond du cœur **Moira-chan** pour son super travail de bêta !

Alors maintenant, quelques notes pour clarifier quelques trucs (désolé pour la longue A/N) :

\- l'histoire se passe au début de la deuxième année scolaire qu'Akashi et co passe à Teiko (au Japon, il n'y a que trois années pour le collège, donc ils en sont à l'équivalent chez nous de la quatrième) ;

\- ceci étant dit, certain d'entre vous on sûrement remarqué qu'Haizaki n'est pas présent, qu'Akashi est capitaine alors que dans le manga c'est toujours Nijimura à cette époque là, et que Kise n'a normalement pas encore rejoint le club de basket. Cette fic est donc une sorte d'AU, puisque j'ai changé ces éléments.

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 05 : Etincelles festives**

* * *

 _Dimanche 18 Juin_

Le mois suivant se passa relativement bien, au grand étonnement de Kuroko. Akashi participa à presque tous les entraînements, et le reste de la Génération des Miracles ne semblait se douter de rien. D'ailleurs, si Kuroko n'avait pas vu la preuve de la maladie du rouge de ses propres yeux, il aurait presque cru que tout n'était qu'une vaste blague. Il apprit cependant plus tard qu'Akashi avait toujours des crises de toux, mais qu'il les cachait extrêmement bien.

Kuroko avait parfois du mal à supporter la situation ; Akashi faisait comme s'il n'allait pas mourir dans moins d'un an, mais le bleuté ne pouvait pas juste ignorer cette échéance. Il s'interdisait cependant de pleurer, se disant qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre ; c'était Akashi qui était malade, pas lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine quand il y pensait. A chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'un projet à réaliser dans l'avenir, ou à chaque fois qu'il était question d'orientation et de lycée, Kuroko devait lutter pour maintenir son impassibilité. Akashi, de son côté, répondait tranquillement, sans montrer le moindre signe de tristesse.

Kuroko se rendit cependant compte au bout d'un moment que le rouge se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il ne sortait presque plus avec l'équipe de basket et il maintenait ses relations avec les autres élèves au minimum. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se dit que son capitaine devrait plutôt sortir, profiter de la vie et se faire des souvenirs tant qu'il en avait encore le temps ; il se servit donc de l'anniversaire de Kise comme d'un prétexte pour organiser une fête chez le blond et y invita Akashi. Le rouge ne put refuser en voyant le pathétique état de Kise lorsqu'il commença à prononcer la syllabe 'non'.

La Génération des Miracles se retrouva donc rassemblée chez Kise le 18 juin pour fêter ses 13 ans. Ils n'avaient rien prévu de spécial, juste de s'asseoir autour d'une table, et de parler. Cependant, il devint clair, au bout d'une heure, qu'il leur fallait une activité, sans quoi ils allaient vite s'ennuyer. Momoi sourit en entendant Aomine dire ça, car elle avait réfléchi à quelque chose.

« On pourrait jouer à action ou vérité ! proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh non, râla Aomine. Pas ça encore… »

Malgré les réticences de l'adolescent à la peau mate, le groupe était partant. Kise alla chercher une bouteille d'eau vide qui désignerait au hasard le premier joueur. Cette dernière tourna et s'arrêta sur Momoi.

« Action ou vérité ? demanda Kise, qui semblait très excité par le jeu.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre vérité.

\- Je pose la question ! s'écria le blond avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

Un concert de soupirs accueillit sa question.

« Imbécile ! fit Aomine, parlant pour tout le monde. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ? On le sait déjà ! C'est quoi l'intérêt de cette question, franchement ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! chouina Kise.

\- La réponse est oui, Kise-kun », intervint Momoi en jetant un coup d'œil pas très discret à Kuroko.

Aomine grogna une phrase inintelligible, puis lança la bouteille. Cette fois, elle s'arrêta sur Kise.

« Action ! » annonça le blond, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Aomine prit un air sadique.

« Va faire dix fois le tour de la cuisine en marche arrière et les yeux bandés. »

C'était mesquin, mais personne ne dit mot tandis que Kise se levait de la table avec une moue ennuyée et disparaissait dans la cuisine.

Ce fut au tour d'Aomine, qui choisit action et haussa un sourcil comme personne ne disait rien. Les autres échangèrent des regards, mais quand Midorima ouvrit la bouche, Aomine lui coupa la parole.

« Juste pour prévenir. Celui qui me donne un truc pourri le regrettera plus tard. »

Midorima referma la bouche, mais une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans les yeux de Kuroko. Akashi, qui s'apprêtait à parler, le remarqua et décida de se taire.

« Aomine-kun, commença-t-il. Mange une des barres chocolatées de Murasakibara-kun. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, interrompu par un 'Ouch !' provenant de la cuisine – probablement Kise s'étant cogné quelque part. Puis, Murasakibara rassembla toute sa nourriture et la fourra dans son sac à dos. Dans le même temps, Aomine s'était levé, mais le temps qu'il arrive au niveau du géant, ce dernier s'était levé aussi et se tenait devant son sac, un air menaçant sur le visage. Aomine eut un sourire forcé, mais même lui ne saurait réussir à passer Murasakibara quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

« Tu abandonnes, Aomine-kun ? » demanda Kuroko, n'arrivant pas à cacher son amusement.

L'adolescent à la peau mate lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Murasakibara. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à céder. Aomine considéra un instant l'idée de lui demander gentiment, de lui expliquer que c'était pour le jeu, mais l'air féroce du géant l'en dissuada.

« J'abandonne », marmonna-t-il en se rasseyant.

Au même moment, Kise revint. Il se tenait la tête d'une main, mais arborait un sourire joyeux, heureux d'en avoir fini avec son gage. Il demanda à Aomine pourquoi il avait l'air si énervé, et l'adolescent à la peau mate lui répondit grossièrement. Kise ne s'en offusqua pas, et fit tourner la bouteille. Ça tomba sur Midorima, qui choisit action, et se retrouva à ne pas pouvoir porter ses lunettes pendant les trente prochaines minutes.

Le jeu continua pendant quelque temps avec Kuroko, de nouveau Momoi et Murasakibara ayant respectivement choisi vérité, action et action. Kise demanda au bleuté s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un – question qui fut encore critiquée par Aomine – mais la réponse fut négative. Momoi dut chanter une chanson, ce qui n'était pas si mal étant donné qu'elle avait une jolie voix, et Murasakibara abandonna après qu'Aomine, en une sorte de vengeance, l'eut mis au défi de distribuer toutes ses barres au chocolat.

Ce fut seulement après que la bouteille tomba sur Akashi, qui avait été épargné jusque-là.

« Action », dit-il immédiatement.

Autour de la table, la Génération des Miracles se mit à chercher quelque chose, quand tout à coup, le visage d'Aomine s'éclaira.

« Tu serais capable de boire une bière, Akashi ? J'en ai vu dans le frigo. »

Tous lancèrent un regard surpris à Aomine, mais ce dernier insista.

« Hein, monsieur le premier de la classe ? Tu pourrais en boire une, de bière ?

\- Aomine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Midorima, mais il fut ignoré.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter, Aomine, fit Akashi.

\- Juste une gorgée alors, ça va pas te tuer !

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Et je dis que tu dois boire ! Vous êtes pas d'accord, vous autres ? » questionna Aomine.

Midorima soupira, désapprobateur, Murasakibara était occupé à manger dans un coin et Kise semblait être parti quelque part.

« Aomine... lâcha le capitaine de Teiko d'un ton fatigué.

\- Allez, joue le jeu ! Sois pas si coincé ! »

Akashi commençait à perdre patience. Avec les médicaments qu'il prenait pour sa toux, il était fortement déconseillé de consommer de l'alcool, ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée – ainsi que de fumer, mais de toute manière le rouge n'avait aucune intention d'endommager davantage ses poumons. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Aomine.

« Tu es fatigant, Aomine. Arrête d'insister. J'abandonne ce tour, d'accord ? refusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- T'as peur de quoi au juste ? Allez, ce sera marrant !

\- Aomine-kun, ça suffit ! » l'interrompit une voix indignée.

Entendre Kuroko élever la voix attira toute l'attention sur lui.

« Si Akashi-kun ne veut pas boire, il ne boit pas, continua le bleuté. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, arrête de lui forcer la main !

\- Bon, d'accord, capitula l'adolescent à la peau mate. T'as pas besoin de réagir comme ça, Tetsu, c'est pas comme si j'allais le forcer… »

La tension dans la pièce se dissipa, et les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kise fasse irruption avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table, et en profita pour ramasser la bouteille en plastique et la ramener dans la cuisine.

« On arrête là le jeu, d'accord ? », dit-il en passant.

Personne ne fit un geste pour l'en empêcher, alors il prit ça pour un oui. Le reste des adolescents se rassemblèrent autour de la table alors que Kise revenait avec un couteau et des assiettes. Il coupa en six parts pas très égales le fondant au chocolat, et en donna une à chacun. Tout le monde se mit à manger après que le blond eut précisé que malheureusement ce n'était pas lui qui avait cuisiné le gâteau, mais Murasakibara. Et comme on pouvait s'attendre d'une pâtisserie réalisée par le géant, ce fut délicieux.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant, non ? »

Kise avait des étincelles dans les yeux, mais celles-ci s'évanouirent quand il vit l'expression surprise d'Aomine.

« Vous savez, les cadeaux… fit désespérément le blond. Ceux qu'on offre à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un… »

Aomine leva un sourcil, mais Kuroko lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kise-kun, on a tout prévu, rassura-t-il. Aomine-kun fait juste l'imbécile.

\- Ahominecchi est méchant !

\- Oï, qui tu traites de Ahomine ? »

Kise reçut donc cinq paquets. Murasakibara lui offrit un snack, Midorima divers objets censés être les porte-bonheur de la semaine suivante pour les Gémeaux et Aomine des magazines pornos. Kise les accepta avec le sourire, ayant su à l'avance à quoi s'attendre, mais simplement content qu'on lui offre quelque chose. Les cadeaux d'Akashi et de Kuroko n'étaient pas plus recherchés. Son capitaine lui donna des bons d'achat et Kuroko un livre sur le mannequinat. Kise remercia tout le monde avec de gros câlins enthousiastes.

La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à être plutôt tard, et les cinq invités durent alors s'en aller. Murasakibara et Midorima partirent de leur côté tandis qu'Aomine, Kuroko et Akashi cheminaient côte à côte. Le trajet se fit en silence ; ils n'échangèrent qu'un au revoir quand Akashi se sépara d'eux. Il ne resta dès lors plus que l'ombre et sa lumière, et le silence – confortable pour Kuroko, gênant pour Aomine – dura jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent au teint mate ne prenne la parole, hésitant.

« Dis-moi, Tetsu… Tu es amoureux d'Akashi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Aomine-kun ? répondit par une question Kuroko, surpris sans pour autant le montrer.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ces derniers temps, tu as l'air de faire plus attention à lui… Littéralement, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Et puis tu l'as soutenu tout à l'heure… »

Kuroko resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à la question. Etait-il amoureux ? Etait-ce ça, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait envers son capitaine ? Il était vrai qu'il faisait plus attention à lui depuis qu'il avait appris pour sa maladie, mais était-ce la seule raison ? Il n'avait, de toute sa vie, jamais été amoureux, alors comment pouvait-il savoir si ce qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine était de l'amour ? Le terme en lui-même lui paraissait plutôt fort. Il n'était certain que d'une chose, et c'était qu'il appréciait beaucoup Akashi.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas, Aomine-kun. Mais si je devais vraiment être amoureux de quelqu'un, ce serait sûrement de lui. Cependant, je te demanderai de le garder pour toi. »

L'as de Teiko eut l'air de s'être attendu à ce que son ombre nie, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

« Aomine-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kuroko.

\- Tu sais quoi, Tetsu... Rentre sans moi. J'ai oublié un truc chez Kise. A demain ! »

Aomine partit en courant, ne laissant pas le temps à Kuroko de réagir. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, puis reprit sa marche, se demandant vaguement ce que sa lumière avait bien pu oublier chez Kise étant donné qu'il n'avait rien apporté, si ce n'est son cadeau.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 06

Je poste plus tôt, car je suis pas là demain XD Petit chapitre, mais je crois que c'est le plus court de toute la fic. Les prochains seront plus longs XD

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, **Baka-NH** , **Yuki-chan** , **LemonStreet,** **Rinfantasy** et **luce1999** , je vous adore ! Merci aussi à **Sei4** et **Shirayuki Yukine** XD

 **Cookiiie** , je te dois mes plus plates excuses, je n'avait pas vu ta review du chapitre précédent ! Bon, c'est parce que yavait des bugs qui empêchaient l'affichage des reviews, mais je suis tout de même désolé ^^ Mais je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Je ne pense pas qu'un Lucky Item (ou même une centaine) soit suffisant pour sauver Akashi... XD Mais qui te dit qu'il va y en avoir une, de kiss scène (comme tu dis ^^) ? XD

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour son incroyablement incroyable bêta !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 06 : Soutien moral**

* * *

 _Samedi 01 Juillet_

Vers la fin du mois, Kuroko reçut un appel d'Akashi. C'était plutôt rare, étant donné qu'ils se voyaient à l'école et qu'Akashi restait généralement chez lui pendant le week-end. Avait-il quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire ? Ou peut-être avait-il besoin d'aide ?

Avec ces pensées en tête, Kuroko décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Kuroko ? fit la voix d'Akashi.

\- Oui, Akashi-kun ?

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quelque part. »

Kuroko vérifia mentalement qu'il n'avait rien d'important à faire en ce samedi après-midi, puis acquiesça.

« Où dois-je me rendre ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Je viendrai te chercher chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Et où allons-nous ? »

Il y eut une petite pause à l'autre bout du fil.

« A l'hôpital. »

Kuroko sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

« Pour quoi faire, Akashi-kun ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Son ton inquiet fit légèrement rire le rouge.

« Juste des tests, Kuroko, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les deux adolescents échangèrent pendant encore quelques secondes, puis Kuroko raccrocha. Il se prépara à sortir et attendit Akashi devant chez lui. Ce dernier arriva pile dix minutes plus tard, et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'hôpital. Le silence était inhabituellement gênant pour Kuroko, qui cherchait quelque chose à dire. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas vraiment loin de chez le bleuté, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas dit un mot. Kuroko suivit son capitaine alors qu'ils entraient et se dirigeaient vers une section spécifique du bâtiment. Ce dernier était énorme, alors ils mirent un certain temps à atteindre leur destination. Akashi s'arrêta en apercevant une silhouette au bout d'un couloir et Kuroko examina rapidement la personne qui s'approchait d'eux.

C'était un vieil homme, qui devait approcher les soixante-dix ans. Son visage ridé affichait un air indifférent, et ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires qui reflétaient la lumière. Si le bleuté l'avait mieux connu, il aurait su quelle générosité et quelle franchise on pouvait entrevoir dans ces yeux, malgré l'air blasé du docteur. Il était vêtu de la traditionnelle blouse blanche caractéristique de son métier, avec un badge à son nom et des stylos de différentes couleurs glissés dans la poche cousue sur la poitrine. Le médecin se tenait légèrement courbé vers l'avant, et son attention se portait sur des papiers qu'il tenait en main. Il marchait en direction des deux adolescents, et eut tôt fait de les remarquer. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau et les salua d'un hochement de tête.

« Bonjour, Seijuro-kun, dit-il.

\- Toshiro-san », répondit chaleureusement Akashi.

Puis les deux sourirent légèrement, un éclair de complicité passant entre eux, signe qu'ils se connaissaient bien et qu'ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures ensemble. Kuroko remarqua tout de suite l'affection que le vieux docteur portait au rouge.

« Je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya, commença Akashi en désignant son camarade.

\- Enchanté, s'inclina Kuroko.

\- Hayate Toshiro. De même. »

Hayate remonta ses lunettes avec le majeur, en un geste semblable à celui que faisait si souvent Midorima.

« Je te prierai de rester là, Kuroko-kun, poursuivit-il en désignant une chaise. Seijuro-kun, comme d'habitude, suis-moi. »

Akashi partit donc avec Hayate tandis que Kuroko prenait un siège.

« Un camarade de classe ? fit malicieusement Hayate une fois le bleuté hors de portée de voix.

\- Un ami proche, rectifia Akashi sans relever le sous-entendu.

\- Il doit être important pour toi si tu lui as parlé de ta maladie, dit Hayate avec un peu plus de sérieux.

\- Il l'a découverte par hasard. Mais oui, il est important... »

De son côté, Kuroko n'eut pas vraiment à attendre longtemps, une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus, avant que le rouge ne revienne. Il prit un siège à côté de Kuroko, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Les résultats arrivent dans cinq minutes », annonça-t-il.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant.

« Akashi-kun, interpella-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourrais-je t'accompagner la prochaine fois ?

\- Si tu veux », répondit le rouge d'un air désintéressé.

Malgré sa réponse désinvolte, Akashi était soulagé que le bleuté lui pose cette question. Il lui avait demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour avoir un soutien moral quand les résultats arriveraient, et le fait que Kuroko se propose de l'accompagner aussi les mois suivants lui éviterait d'avoir la désagréable impression de quémander sa présence à l'avenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Hayate revint, tenant à la main une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à Akashi. Ce dernier devina à l'air du médecin qu'aucune bonne nouvelle lui n'allait être annoncée. Il agrippa la feuille, remercia Hayate et poussa Kuroko vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil aux résultats.

 _ **Progression de la maladie : 51 %.**_

 _ **Vitesse de progression : 8 % par mois en moyenne.**_

Kuroko regarda par-dessus l'épaule du rouge et son visage se décomposa l'espace d'une seconde. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était mis en tête que la maladie allait régresser, parce qu'elle le _devait._ Maintenant qu'il voyait ça, il avait l'impression que tout était plus réel, plus tangible. Que la maladie d'Akashi n'était plus un concept lointain, mais une réalité qui allait lui éclater à la figure dans à peine quelques mois. Le bleuté jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression d'Akashi, qui était complètement inexistante.

« Akashi-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Allons-y, je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Akashi plia les résultats des tests en quatre, puis en huit avant de glisser la feuille dans sa poche, et commença à marcher, invitant Kuroko à lui emboîter le pas. Le bleuté le suivait à travers les rues, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

« Akashi-kun ! »

Le rouge, perdu dans ses pensées, s'arrêta juste avant de percuter un poteau, grâce à l'avertissement du bleuté. Il fixa un moment la barre de métal dans laquelle il avait failli rentrer, puis se tourna vers Kuroko qui l'avait rejoint.

« Tu devrais faire plus attention. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Combien de fois vas-tu me demander ça dans la même journée ? sourit Akashi.

\- Je suis sérieux, Akashi-kun.

\- Je vais bien. J'étais juste un peu distrait. »

Le rouge s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche quand Kuroko lui attrapa la manche pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuroko ?

\- Regarde ça, Akashi-kun », dit le bleuté d'un ton presque enthousiaste.

Kuroko pointa du doigt une affiche collée sur le poteau. Elle annonçait l'organisation d'un tournoi de shogi le lendemain dans un café, le Revil, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

« En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Je sais que tu adores jouer au shogi, Akashi-kun. C'est une bonne occasion. Les inscriptions ne sont pas encore fermées.

\- C'est pour les débutants, fit remarquer le rouge. Ça ne serait pas juste que je participe. »

Kuroko se rendit compte que son capitaine avait raison, comme toujours. Le tournoi était pour débutants ; avec son niveau, Akashi s'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose, et écraserait ses adversaires. Une note attira cependant son regard entraîné.

« Il est marqué qu'un tournoi vétérans prendra place plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu autant que j'y participe, Kuroko ? s'impatienta Akashi.

\- Pour que tu t'amuses un peu. On pourra y aller tous les deux, ou même avec Aomine-kun et les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser. Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Kuroko se demanda pourquoi il fallait que son capitaine soit aussi têtu. Peut-être le bleuté devrait-il lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait essayer de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Cela étant dit, était-il important pour Akashi ? Et le reste de l'équipe de basket ?

Alors que le rouge allait continuer son chemin, Kuroko remarqua quelque chose d'autre sur l'affiche.

« Akashi-kun, regarde le prix.

\- Un lot de peluches Angry Birds ? fit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Pour un tournoi d'adultes ?

\- Elles sont très populaires ces temps-ci. Tu ne voudrais pas les gagner pour moi, Akashi-kun ? demanda Kuroko avec un air innocent.

\- Tu te moques de moi, Kuroko ?

\- Mais pas du tout, Akashi-kun. Je suis un grand fan d'Angry Birds. Dès que le jeu est sorti fin 2009, j'ai tout de suite téléchargé l'application, et –

\- Ça suffit, j'ai compris, le coupa le rouge. Tu les veux vraiment ? »

Kuroko hocha la tête. Akashi leva les yeux au ciel puis marcha jusqu'au café et y entra. Il ressortit peu de temps après avec une feuille de papier dans les mains.

« C'est bon, soupira-t-il. Mon premier match sera donc demain soir, à 18 heures.

\- Merci, Akashi-kun.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Kuroko sourit légèrement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. Heureusement que sa culture générale était si variée. Où avait-il vu la date de sortie d'Angry Birds, déjà ? Bon, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, c'était qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir Akashi le lendemain soir.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent bientôt à l'appartement de Kuroko. Ce dernier donna rendez-vous à son capitaine le lendemain à 17h30, au Revil. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient déjà quelques choses de prévu (Kise et Aomine ayant donné la même excuse, des interrogations fleurirent dans la tête de leurs deux coéquipiers), ils ne s'y rendraient donc que tous les deux, ce qui faisait naître un sentiment de joie dans la poitrine de Kuroko. Ça ressemblait presque à un rendez-vous, non ? Quoique la sortie d'aujourd'hui y ressemblait aussi, mais avec un petit côté 'hôpital' en plus.

Après s'être salués, Akashi partit de son côté, tandis que Kuroko rentrait chez lui, déjà impatient d'être le lendemain.

* * *

TBC

Au fait, que pensez-vous d'Hayate ? C'est un des (nombreux) OCs qui apparaîtront dans cette fic !

Et si vous deviez choisir, het ou Yuri ? (Pas pour tout de suite, hein, mais je planifie beaucoup à l'avance ^^)


	8. Chapter 07

Calin collectif pour **Kawaii Marshmallow** , **Yuki-chan** , **luce1999** , **Rinfantasy** , **Cookiiie, Shirayuki Yukine, Luna** et **LemonStreet** (qui apparemment à oublié qu'elle avait un compte XD) en remerciement pour leurs reviews !

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour sa super bêta !

Et yep, chapitre en avance, parce que demain suis pas là XD J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 07 : Jeux d'oiseaux**

* * *

 _Dimanche 02 Juillet_

A 17h30 le lendemain, Kuroko se retrouva donc devant le Revil, qui commençait à se vider après le tournoi débutants. Seuls restaient les participants au tournoi vétéran. Le bleuté regarda sa montre une énième fois. 17h32. Akashi n'était toujours pas là, et cela inquiétait Kuroko, qui savait que son capitaine n'arrivait jamais en retard. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 17h40. Kuroko décida d'attendre encore cinq minutes, puis appela Akashi. La sonnerie retentit, mais personne ne décrocha. Avec agacement, mais aussi avec inquiétude, Kuroko essaya une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Et une quatrième. Cette fois, quelqu'un décrocha.

« Oui, allô ? fit une voix grave.

\- Akashi-kun ? » hésita Kuroko, ne reconnaissant pas la voix, même si elle lui était familière.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout de la ligne, puis la réponse claqua.

« Non. Seijuro n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- Vous êtes son père ? réalisa le bleuté. Où est Akashi-kun ? J'étais censé le retrouver quelque part aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il… va bien ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un court silence, ce qui inquiéta Kuroko.

« Il doit être en chemin pour vous rejoindre. Il vient juste de partir. Il a oublié son téléphone à la mai – Je veux dire, ici.

\- D'accord, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée », dit-il rapidement pour clôturer la conversation.

Kuroko raccrocha, de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas le père d'Akashi. Même si c'était pour éviter de souffrir, comme pouvait-il rester indifférent alors que son fils était mourant ? C'était d'un égoïsme profond.

Le bleuté repéra tout à coup une tignasse rouge se faufilant entre les passants, et se mit à sourire légèrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Akashi se retrouvait à sa hauteur. Les deux adolescents se saluèrent, le rouge s'excusant pour son retard et Kuroko prétendant qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le café, et Akashi se vit attribuer une place à une table. Son adversaire, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, était déjà là. Ils attendirent que tous les participants soient arrivés et que le début des matchs soit annoncé avant de commencer la partie. Kuroko s'assit non loin d'eux, et observa avec fascination le visage concentré de son capitaine alors qu'il bougeait les pièces. Son adversaire ne semblait pas lui donner de fil à retordre, mais nécessitait toute son attention. Sur le moment, Kuroko trouva Akashi plutôt… beau. Même si, pour être honnête, il l'était en permanence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Akashi remporta la partie. Il remercia son adversaire, puis alla annoncer les résultats à l'arbitre, qui les inscrivit sur un tableau et lui désigna son prochain adversaire. Kuroko se félicita intérieurement d'avoir poussé son capitaine à venir, car ce dernier semblait s'amuser. Il n'y avait que des adultes, certes, mais le rouge avait l'air d'être à l'aise, et avait même des petites conversations avec certains de ses opposants entre deux matchs.

Kuroko passa la soirée à observer Akashi, ne s'en lassant pas alors que les heures passaient. A un moment, les paroles d'Aomine lui revinrent en tête. Etait-il amoureux du rouge ? Son cœur lui soufflait que oui, il l'était, mais son esprit avait un peu plus de mal à l'accepter. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des hommes ne dérangeait pas vraiment Kuroko. Ce qui le troublait, c'était plutôt la possibilité qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour Akashi s'il n'avait pas découvert sa maladie. Que ressentait-il pour son capitaine avant qu'il ne découvre toute l'histoire ? De l'amitié, c'était certain, du respect, évidemment, même peut-être de l'admiration. Mais de l'amour ? Kuroko n'en était pas sûr. Etait-ce donc parce qu'il savait qu'Akashi n'avait plus longtemps à vivre qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ? Il savait pourtant que cette histoire serait vouée à l'échec. N'était-ce pas de la lâcheté de sa part que de reporter son amour sur quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ?

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment défaitiste. Akashi avait des chances de survivre. De minces chances, mais des chances tout de même existantes. Est-ce que Kuroko continuerait d'aimer le rouge s'il survivait ?

Soupirant intérieurement, le bleuté décida de laisser toutes ses pensées de côté et de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il aimait Akashi. Point. Ses sentiments étaient réels. Et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

D'ailleurs, qu'aimait-il chez Akashi ? Kuroko savait que l'amour n'était pas rationnel, et qu'il ne se fondait pas nécessairement sur le physique ou la personnalité de la personne cependant, ça y contribuait. Kuroko trouvait bien évidemment que le rouge était beau. Il avait pensé ainsi depuis leur première rencontre, et quiconque poserait ses yeux sur le jeune homme ne pourrait qu'être d'accord.

Mais non, ce n'était pas vraiment pour son physique que le bleuté l'aimait. Etait-ce pour sa personnalité ? Kuroko trouvait cette dernière assez complexe. Au premier abord, Akashi apparaissait comme quelqu'un de charmant, amical et fiable, mais Kuroko savait qu'il pouvait aussi être dur et froid, même s'il n'avait été témoin de ce côté-là de sa personnalité que de rares fois. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment d'humour, le rouge savait tout de même s'amuser, quoiqu'il préfère être seul de temps à autre. Parfois, Kuroko avait l'impression qu'Akashi avait deux caractères assez contradictoires.

Une voix annonça la fin du tournoi et Kuroko, sortant de ses pensées, se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de l'estrade où tous les joueurs se rassemblaient. Il chercha Akashi des yeux, et le rejoignit une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, Akashi-kun ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se doute de la réponse.

\- Oui, confirma le rouge. C'était distrayant.

\- Tu as gagné tous tes matchs.

\- En effet. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ? Je t'ai vu me regarder la plupart du temps, mais à un moment, tu avais le regard dans la vague.

\- Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose, éluda Kuroko.

\- Hmm. »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers l'estrade, où un jeune homme portant l'uniforme du café – sûrement un employé du Revil – s'avança vers le micro et prit la parole.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Je vais annoncer les résultats du tournoi. Sur 18 participants, le troisième est Hiro Tanaka-san avec deux défaites et 15 victoires ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent alors qu'un homme montait sur l'estrade et serrait la main de l'employé. Il reçut son prix, un abonnement à un club de shogi. Il se recula ensuite tandis qu'on annonçait le nom du deuxième.

« Et en deuxième place, nous avons Katsuro Sanada-san avec une défaite et 16 victoires ! Habituellement premier à tous nos tournois, il descend aujourd'hui en seconde place. »

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, et un homme à l'air renfrogné monta sur l'estrade en boitant légèrement. Kuroko se dit qu'il ne devait pas être très content de s'être fait battre par un gamin dont il devait avoir trois fois l'âge. Son prix fut un plateau de shogi et le bleuté se demanda pourquoi les prix des deuxième et troisième places étaient aussi gros, alors que le premier ne recevrait que des peluches Angry Birds

« Et pour finir, la première place revient à un petit nouveau, Seijuro Akashi-kun ! Avec que des victoires, notre petit génie a battu tous ses adversaires à plate couture ! »

Akashi grinça des dents. Il venait de se référer à lui comme étant petit deux fois. Mais le rouge prit sur lui et monta sur l'estrade. L'employé lui tendit alors un chèque de 10 000 yens, accompagné des fameuses peluches Angry Birds. Akashi soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr juste des peluches, c'était un peu léger pour une première place dans un tournoi de vétérans. Le rouge ne prit que ce que voulait Kuroko et alla se placer entre les deux autres hommes. L'employé fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi, mais vous n'avez pas pris le chèque…

\- Vous pouvez le donner à Sanada-san, je n'en veux pas. »

Ledit homme lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, gamin ! » grogna-t-il.

Akashi lui renvoya son regard.

« Ce n'est pas de la charité, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je n'ai participé que pour gagner les peluches. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait de l'argent à la clé. Et je n'en veux pas. Et si vous n'en voulez pas non plus, je l'offre à Tanaka-san. »

Sanada ne répondit pas, et empocha le chèque. L'employé parut un peu confus, puis finalement se mit à sourire, et se tourna vers les autres participants.

« Bon, voilà qui est réglé, déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains. Juste le temps de prendre une photo souvenir, et vous êtes libres d'y aller ! »

L'employé sortit un appareil photo et photographia les gagnants, puis les autres participants. Une fois que ce fut fait, les gens se dispersèrent, et Akashi rejoignit Kuroko. Ils sortirent du café, et le rouge tendit à Kuroko les peluches, qui étaient enveloppées dans un sac en plastique. Ce dernier les prit avec joie, et les sortit pour les examiner. Il y en avait sept, chacune de taille et de couleur différentes.

Kuroko reporta son attention sur Akashi et lui sourit doucement. Puis il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du rouge.

« Merci, Akashi-kun. »

Aussitôt, il baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement. Akashi, de son côté, resta interdit un moment, puis se reprit.

« De rien », murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence, aucun des deux adolescents ne sachant quoi dire. Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Kuroko et Akashi se retournèrent, et virent Sanada qui les regardait avec un air gêné en se grattant la nuque.

« Euh, désolé de déranger… Mais je voulais savoir si tu repasserais jouer un de ses jours, gamin ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas gamin, dit Akashi, irrité.

\- Un gamin reste un gamin. T'as quoi, 10 ans ? ricana Sanada.

\- Je ne suis pas si jeune, _Katsuro_.

\- Hey ! Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

\- Arrête avec le gamin, alors. »

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard. Kuroko les regarda comme une mère regarderait ses deux enfants en train de se disputer pour des broutilles. Il ne savait pas si Sanada avait vu le baiser, mais finalement il s'en fichait. C'était juste sur la joue. Et il trouvait l'homme plutôt sympathique. Il décida donc d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal.

« Enchanté, Sanada-san, je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis sûr qu'Akashi-kun se fera une joie de revenir pour jouer avec vous. »

L'adulte fut quelque peu surpris par tant de politesse, comparé au rouge, mais finit par sourire légèrement.

« Enchanté, Kuroko-kun. Je vous reverrai un de ces jours, alors, se réjouit-il. Je suis un habitué, je vis pratiquement dans ce café, donc passez quand vous voulez ! »

Et avec ça, il partit. Kuroko remarqua de nouveau son boitement, et se demanda ce qu'il avait à la jambe. Il n'y réfléchit cependant pas longtemps alors qu'Akashi se tournait vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord, Kuroko.

\- Tu t'es pourtant bien amusé aujourd'hui, Akashi-kun. Et Sanada-san a l'air gentil. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez bien vous entendre. »

Akashi se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'arrivait pas à être complètement en colère contre Kuroko, et devait avouer que Sanada n'était pas si désagréable que ça. S'il arrêtait de l'appeler gamin. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bleuté, puis repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait déposé sur la joue. Il ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser. Ça n'avait pas été désagréable, mais en même temps, ça avait déclenché en lui des sensations bizarres. Comme des papillons dans son estomac, et une accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Akashi n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des contacts physiques, alors peut-être que c'était normal.

Sortant de ses pensées, le rouge fit signe à Kuroko de se mettre en marche. Il était tard, le soleil était déjà couché. Ils marchèrent en silence quelque temps, puis Kuroko prit la parole.

« Tu viendras au camp d'entraînement pendant les vacances, Akashi-kun ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai organisé, rappela Akashi. Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas ?

\- …

\- Tant que je n'ai pas atteint les 65 %, je peux faire du sport sans problème, Kuroko. Les crises de toux sont provoquées aléatoirement, et non pas par un quelconque effort physique. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

\- J'ai le droit de me préoccuper de toi, Akashi-kun, se défendit Kuroko.

\- Ne sois pas étouffant non plus. »

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Kuroko.

« Akashi-kun, je te donne celui-là, décida le bleuté. C'est toi qui les as gagnés, après tout. »

Kuroko tendit une peluche Angry Birds à Akashi. Ce dernier la prit et l'examina. C'était la plus petite, elle faisait à peu près la taille d'une boîte de mouchoirs carrée. Elle était bleue, et ses grands yeux céruléens lui rappelaient ceux de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et sourit légèrement au bleuté.

« Merci.

\- De rien, Akashi-kun. A demain, salua-t-il.

\- A demain », répéta son capitaine.

Kuroko rentra chez lui tandis qu'Akashi repartait dans la direction de son manoir, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

* * *

TBC

Je vais poser ma question autrement, parce que il y a eu des confusions. Ahem. Chers lecteurs, seriez-vous dérangé si j'ajoutais du Yuri (c'est-à-dire des relations femme/femme) à cette fic (en pairing secondaire) ?


	9. Chapter 08

Merci beaucoup à **Yuki-chan** , **kama-chan59** , **Rinfantasy** , **Shirayuki Yukine** , **Cookiiie** et **luce1999** pour leur review du chapitre précédent !

Mais sérieusement, les gens ? On en est à plus de 50 reviews et 4 000 vue ! Vous êtes les meilleurs XD En cadeau, un long chapitre !

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour sa bêta !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 08 : Spirale sans fin**

* * *

 _Lundi 10 Juillet - Dimanche 17 Juillet_

La semaine suivante fut la dernière avant les vacances. Celles-ci duraient deux semaines, et les joueurs de l'équipe de basket de Teiko allaient passer la première en camp d'entraînement à Kyoto. Ce voyage ayant été prévu largement à l'avance, tous avaient eu l'autorisation de leurs parents. Momoi, en bonne manager, avait organisé le trajet, notamment en louant des cars. Il fallait trois heures et demie pour aller à Kyoto, et le départ avait été fixé en début de matinée.

Aomine fut le dernier à arriver, ayant soi-disant oublié quelque chose chez lui et ne s'en étant rendu compte que dix minutes après être parti. Tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Akashi, qui avait fait le trajet avant eux pour arranger tous les détails avec l'auberge où ils allaient résider pour la semaine.

Ce fut donc lui qui les accueillit quand ils arrivèrent à Kyoto. Il était près de midi, et le temps que tous les joueurs s'installent et prennent leur déjeuner, il n'était pas plus de deux heures. Akashi les rassembla ensuite à l'arrière de l'auberge, là où se situaient les terrains de basket. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que personne n'était en tenue de sport, à part Kuroko, Midorima et lui-même.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ? »

Les joueurs restèrent silencieux un moment et se regardèrent, surpris. Aomine prit finalement la parole.

« Eh bien, on pensait profiter du reste de la journée pour se reposer et commencer l'entraînement demain... Et aussi aller aux onsens, ajouta-t-il avec une anticipation non dissimulée.

\- Vraiment ? »

Akashi avait l'air passablement agacé, et Aomine préféra ne rien rajouter alors que le capitaine continuait.

« Si vous voulez tant que ça ne pas vous entraîner, très bien. Allez-y. Mais je vous préviens, ceux qui se reposeront cet après-midi n'aurons pas de jour de repos en milieu de semaine. »

Les joueurs réfléchirent, puis choisirent pour la plupart la première option. Seuls Midorima et Kuroko restèrent sur place avec Akashi. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, puis commença l'entraînement avec ses deux coéquipiers pendant que les autres joueurs allaient profiter des joies des sources chaudes. Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils allaient amèrement regretter d'avoir choisi la première option.

Le soir, Kuroko, Midorima et Akashi rentrèrent, essoufflés et en sueur. Ils passèrent prendre une douche rapide, puis se rendirent jusqu'au réfectoire, où tous les autres étaient déjà rassemblés. Les trois adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à la table où le reste de la Génération des Miracles se trouvait déjà. Aomine était en train de se disputer avec Kise.

« Et pourquoi je devrais partager la chambre avec toi, hein ? cria-t-il. Tu fais chier, Kise !

\- Sois pas méchant, Aominecchi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas te mettre avec moi ? pleurnicha le blond.

\- C'est... parce que t'es chiant, voilà ! Je préférerais encore me mettre avec Murasakibara !

\- Moi, je veux aller avec Aka-chin », intervint le violet en fronçant les sourcils.

Aomine le foudroya du regard, mais le géant l'ignora et retourna à son occupation précédente, c'est-à-dire manger son repas. Akashi décida de régler tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Aomine, Kise, on va faire simple. Vous vous mettrez tous les deux dans la même chambre, Murasakibara ira avec Midorima, et Kuroko avec moi. Ça vous va ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

« Oï Akashi, je veux pas me mettre avec ce crétin, je viens de le dire ! protesta Aomine.

\- Je veux être avec Aka-chin ! gémit Murasakibara.

\- Akashi, les Cancer ne doivent pas fréquenter les Balance aujourd'hui, dit Midorima comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Akashi mit fin à leurs jérémiades.

« Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants. C'est seulement pour une semaine. »

Les adolescents grommelèrent encore un peu, puis continuèrent à manger. Le repas se passa rapidement, et Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara et Midorima se dirigèrent vers leur chambre quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Akashi et Kuroko regagnèrent eux aussi la leur, en silence. Ils étaient en train de préparer les futons quand Kuroko prit la parole.

« Tu aurais pu aller avec Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

\- Non, avec toi c'est préférable », répliqua le rouge.

Kuroko sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer à l'idée qu'Akashi le préférait au géant. Mais il voulait en être sûr.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu es au courant pour ma maladie, Murasakibara ne l'est pas. Si j'avais partagé ma chambre avec lui et que je m'étais subitement mis à tousser, il aurait tout découvert. »

La réponse d'Akashi ramena Kuroko à la réalité. Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas choisi parce qu'il l'aimait bien ! C'était purement pratique. Le bleuté ressentit une cruelle déception, mais Akashi n'avait pas fini de parler.

« Même s'il est vrai que je préfère partager ma chambre avec toi qu'avec Murasakibara. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kuroko sentit la joie l'envahir. Puis il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de lui qu'Akashi avait le don de manipuler si facilement ses émotions. D'une phrase, il pouvait le rendre heureux, et d'une autre, il pouvait lui briser le cœur. Et il était sûrement inconscient de l'effet que ses mots avaient sur Kuroko.

Quoique... L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus se demanda si le rouge n'avait pas remarqué ses sentiments à son égard. Après tout, c'était Akashi, il savait tout, et s'il observait avec suffisamment d'attention le comportement de Kuroko quand il était avec lui, il se rendrait vite compte de l'amour que lui portait le bleuté. Cependant, pour l'instant, Kuroko ne voyait aucun signe qui indiquerait que son capitaine était au courant, et il était lui aussi plutôt doué en observation.

« Kuroko, l'appela Akashi, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as fini ? »

Akashi pointa le futon du bleuté, qui n'était pas encore installé. Kuroko secoua la tête et se dépêcha de finir les préparatifs pour qu'ils puissent tous deux aller se coucher. Une dure semaine d'entraînement les attendait, après tout.

La semaine fut un enfer pour tous les joueurs. Akashi semblait s'être surpassé et avait concocté des exercices toujours plus épuisants, toujours plus exténuants, toujours plus éreintants. Les deux premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien ; les basketteurs avaient encore de la réserve. Ce fut à partir du troisième jour qu'ils ressentirent les conséquences de ne pas s'être entraîné le jour de leur arrivée. Akashi avait à l'origine prévu que le quatrième jour soit un jour de repos, pour que les joueurs puissent suivre le rythme, alors il dut tout de même faire un entraînement moindre ce jour-là. Bien entendu, Kuroko, Midorima et lui-même eurent leur journée de libre.

Akashi passa la matinée à superviser l'entraînement pendant que ses deux coéquipiers s'offraient le luxe de continuer à dormir puis il laissa les basketteurs faire des tours de terrain pendant qu'il allait profiter des onsens. Kuroko l'accompagna tandis que Midorima allait on ne sait où.

Ce fut une superbe occasion pour le bleuté d'observer le corps presque parfait de la personne qu'il aimait. Akashi n'était pas grand, comme Kuroko, mais contrairement à lui son corps était extrêmement bien sculpté. Ses muscles étaient longs et tout en finesse, parfaitement répartis. Ils n'étaient pas exagérément visibles, comme ceux d'Aomine ou de Kise, et les abdominaux du rouge, non définis avec précision, lui donnaient une silhouette élancée. Kuroko continua d'admirer son capitaine, son regard descendant le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur... une serviette.

Une vague de déception submergea le bleuté. Il aurait bien aimé admirer la courbe gracieuse mais ferme de ses fesses, et son –

Rougissant en réaction à ses pensées et se refusant à imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous de cette serviette, Kuroko plongea à demi la tête sous l'eau, s'arrêtant juste avant que ses yeux ne soient submergés. Il resta ainsi assez longtemps pour qu'Akashi lui lance un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Remonte, Kuroko. Tu vas te noyer. »

Le bleuté remonta juste assez pour qu'il puisse respirer par le nez et Akashi se leva un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. Il n'ajouta cependant rien. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans l'eau chaude pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis le plus grand des deux décréta qu'ils s'étaient baignés assez longtemps et ils sortirent. Ils se séchèrent et enfilèrent leur yukata. Akashi en portait un blanc avec des fleurs rouges et Kuroko en avait un bleu avec des broderies stylisées sur les bords. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, la nuit commençant à tomber. Akashi fit juste un détour pour prévenir les autres joueurs de Teiko qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de courir.

En chemin pour sa chambre, il commença à sentir les picotements habituels dans sa poitrine et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kuroko. Ce dernier le vit entrer dans la chambre avec empressement, refermer la porte derrière lui et se précipiter vers son sac, où il gardait ses médicaments. Il en avala deux, mais la toux vint quand même et il se retrouva plié en deux, par terre, à cracher du sang.

Impuissant, Kuroko ne put que s'agenouiller à côté de lui et lui apporter sa présence. Alors qu'il regardait son capitaine lutter pour respirer, le bleuté ressentit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Il devait bien pouvoir aider Akashi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le rouge se calma progressivement et finalement, sa toux s'arrêta. Il respirait laborieusement et semblait épuisé.

« Akashi-kun, ne bouge pas, je vais préparer ton futon », lui murmura Kuroko.

Kuroko vit le rouge hocher la tête et fit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il déroula le futon devant Akashi qui s'y écroula littéralement, s'endormant dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Kuroko essaya de le mettre sous la couverture, mais devant son incapacité à soulever son capitaine pour décoincer le drap, il dut abandonner. Il avisa sa propre couverture et l'utilisa pour couvrir Akashi. C'était malin ; maintenant, c'est lui qui n'en avait plus. Il faisait chaud, en ce mois de juillet, mais tout de même.

Kuroko décida donc de se glisser à côté d'Akashi, se disant que le rouge ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui expliquait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Cependant, Kuroko eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, avec le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il décida de se tourner vers le mur, mais quelques minutes après l'avoir fait, il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'Akashi s'était rapproché de lui dans son sommeil et rougit légèrement face au geste inconscient du rouge. Il allait encore moins pouvoir dormir comme ça !

Mais finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur se dégageant d'Akashi eut raison de lui et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Quand Akashi se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut des mèches de cheveux bleus appartenant sans aucun doute à Kuroko. Le rouge se recula, et regarda autour de lui, analysant la situation. Il remarqua la couverture qui les recouvrait tous deux, qui devait être celle du bleuté vu que celle d'Akashi était sous lui, et il en déduisit que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus avait été obligé de dormir avec lui s'il voulait qu'ils aient tous deux une couverture. Akashi se rendit aussi compte que ça devait être lui qui avait enlacé Kuroko, au vu de leur position.

N'y prêtant pas trop d'attention, le rouge se leva en s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller l'autre adolescent, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il était un peu fatigué, éternelle conséquence de ses crises de toux, mais sa nuit de sommeil semblait l'avoir revigoré. Il finit de se laver au moment où Kuroko émergea.

« Bonjour, Kuroko.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko répondit machinalement, puis se rappela qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement, tellement légèrement que c'en était presque invisible. Akashi le remarqua tout de même, mais décida de ne pas questionner son coéquipier à ce sujet. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, un peigne à la main.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment incroyables », soupira-t-il en essayant de les arranger

Kuroko ne répondit rien et laissa son capitaine faire, appréciant leur proximité. Akashi eut fini en quelques minutes et se releva. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, mais hésita et se tourna vers Kuroko avec un air que le bleuté qualifierait de confus.

« C'est aujourd'hui, le match contre l'équipe locale ?

\- Oui, Akashi-kun. A 15 heures.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Et avec ça, il partit. Kuroko se leva et fit lui aussi sa toilette, remarquant au passage que ses cheveux étaient mieux coiffés que jamais, tout en pensant au match de l'après-midi. Akashi avait en effet organisé un match contre l'équipe locale juste après être arrivé. Leurs adversaires comptaient dans leurs rangs un des 'Rois Découronnés', Hayama Kotaro, aussi nommé l'Éclair pour sa puissante technique de dribble.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akashi lui avait demandé ça ? Il aurait oublié ? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Akashi. C'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Le rouge lui avait expliqué en des termes simplifiés que ses poumons absorbaient moins d'oxygène, et qu'il y en avait donc moins dans son sang. Cela causait plein de réactions en chaîne qui faisaient que bien que ce ne soit pas visible, son corps se fatiguait plus rapidement. Quand la progression de la maladie avoisinerait les 70% ou plus, il ne pourrait plus faire de sport à cause de ça, ainsi que du fait qu'il aurait du mal à respirer

Kuroko espérait juste qu'Akashi ne se forçait pas trop, et que s'il se reposerait s'il se sentait fatigué, au lieu de s'entraîner comme les autres. Le bleuté finit sa toilette sur cette pensée et rejoignit la pièce principale de l'auberge pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il le mangea en compagnie du reste de la Génération des Miracles, qui avaient tous l'air épuisé, sauf Midorima et Akashi. Aomine n'avait même plus l'énergie de crier sur Kise, qui de toute façon restait calme.

L'entraînement reprit ensuite, mais c'étaient plus des échauffements légers pour que les joueurs soient en forme pour le match. Akashi désigna ensuite les joueurs, et son choix surprit pas mal de monde. Il annonça qu'il ne jouerait pas, et que Kise assurerait le poste de meneur. Le blond protesta.

« Pourquoi, Akashicchi ? Je suis très bien à mon poste actuel ! En plus, je n'ai pas d'expérience en tant que meneur. Et tu ne vas pas jouer ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu te formes à ce poste, Kise. Je ne pourrai pas toujours jouer tous les matchs, et Teiko a besoin d'un meneur remplaçant compétent.

\- Tu ne pourras pas jouer tous les matchs ? Pourquoi ?

\- Même moi je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un rhume, Kise. Et ça élargira ton panel de techniques, ça ne peut t'être que bénéfique. Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima et Kuroko compléteront l'équipe. Les deux derniers seront remplacés en cours de match par des remplaçants que je désignerai le moment venu. C'est compris ? »

Un 'oui' collectif suivit l'annonce du capitaine. Ce dernier congédia ensuite les joueurs et ils allèrent prendre leur déjeuner. Kuroko resta avec Akashi, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kuroko ?

\- Tu formes Kise-kun à ton poste, Akashi-kun. »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, je viens de le dire. »

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. L'émotion qui l'avait traversé quand Akashi avait annoncé qu'il laisserait Kise jouer à sa place pendant le match ne trouvait pas de dénomination dans son esprit. Il savait cependant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi parle de choses comme ne plus participer aux matchs. Et pourtant, ça arriverait bien un jour…

Kuroko sortit de ses pensées en voyant son capitaine lui faire un signe de la main lui indiquant de le suivre. Ils se rendirent eux aussi au réfectoire pour manger. Akashi laissa ensuite le champ libre aux joueurs avec la consigne de tous se réunir sur le terrain de basket à 14h30.

A l'heure dite, tous les joueurs étaient là, sauf Akashi. Cela rendit confuse l'assemblée, qui fut heureusement prise en main par Midorima. Il organisa l'entraînement, puis alla aussi saluer l'équipe adverse qui était arrivée.

Kuroko, mort d'inquiétude, réussit grâce à sa faible présence à s'éclipser sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et partit à la recherche de son capitaine. Il commença par leur chambre, puis ratissa toute l'auberge pour finalement tomber sur le rouge alors qu'il marchait en direction du terrain de basket.

« Akashi-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'interpellé se retourna en entendant Kuroko et ce dernier vit qu'il était légèrement hors d'haleine. Sa voix était un peu rauque quand il répondit.

« Je vais bien. Nos adversaires sont déjà arrivés ?

\- Oui. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oui. »

Kuroko, bien qu'inquiet, n'en demanda pas plus, conscient que son capitaine ne dirait rien. Il le suivit donc alors qu'il retournait au terrain, où les deux équipes avaient presque fini de s'échauffer. A la vue d'Akashi, les joueurs de Teiko sentirent leur moral remonter, et ils purent enfin se concentrer pleinement sur leur échauffement et le match à venir. La Génération des Miracles voulut aller voir leur capitaine, mais ce dernier leur fit un geste de la main indiquant qu'il allait bien, puis un autre pour leur ordonner de poursuivre ce qu'ils faisaient. Il renvoya aussi Kuroko s'échauffer, après l'avoir sermonné pour avoir perdu du temps à le chercher.

Akashi s'assit ensuite sur un banc, analysant leurs adversaires. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un des Rois découronnés, Hayama Kotaro avait de bons mouvements. Il ne faisait bien sûr pas la démonstration de son dribble pendant l'échauffement, mais Akashi pouvait deviner le geste, de par la manière dont il bougeait. Constatant qu'il allait être un adversaire de taille, le capitaine de Teiko décida de mettre Aomine directement contre lui.

Une fois l'échauffement fini, le rouge donna les instructions à son équipe, puis le match commença. Finalement, Hayama ne se révéla pas être un adversaire difficile. Il était bon c'était indéniable. Il avait même réussi à passer Aomine quelques fois. Le problème venait de ses coéquipiers, qui ne suivaient pas son rythme. Cela désola un peu Akashi, qui trouva dommage qu'il ne puisse pas déployer tout son talent à cause de la mauvaise organisation de son équipe.

Au deuxième quart-temps, Midorima fut remplacé, puis Kuroko pour le quart-temps suivant. Le match se termina sur la victoire de Teiko. Le score était assez serré, Kise ayant fait de nombreuses fautes en début de match. Il semblait cependant s'être habitué au rôle de meneur dans la deuxième moitié du match. Après les salutations d'usage, l'équipe adverse s'en alla. Akashi fit un petit compte-rendu du match avec les joueurs de Teiko, puis les laissa retourner à l'auberge.

Le reste de la semaine fut épuisante pour tous les adolescents, leur capitaine ne leur laissant aucun répit. Mais il se montra tout de même assez compréhensif et accepta de leur laisser le dernier jour libre. Une petite fête fut organisée pour clôturer le camp d'entraînement, et le lendemain, tout le monde rentra à Tokyo, ayant encore à profiter d'une semaine de repos complet avant de reprendre les cours.

* * *

TBC

J'ai eu quelques réponses pour ma question du yuri. Merci ! Les autres, vous avez un avis ?


	10. Chapter 09

Merci à **Sei4** , **kama-chan59** , **Wynter Eversun** , **ajiahdompey** , **luce1999** , **Rinfantasy** , **Shirayuki Yukine** , **melyco** (fois 2 XD), et **meita** pour leur super review ! Merci aussi aux **Guest.**

Réponse à **chapeau melon** : XD En effet, il semble que ma fic te mette dans tous tes états ! Akashi ne va pas mourir ^^ Enfin... Pas tout de suite. Ou peut-être pas du tout XD Ça se dit ^^ Et je partage le sentiment, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si Akashi agissait comme on le voulait XD "Trop gentille pour gueuler sur les gens" ? C'est-à-dire qu'il y a beaucoup de lettres majuscules et de menaces dans ta review... Mais merci ! Ça fait plaisir quand même (les reviews sont rarement des commentaires argumentés ^^) XD

Merci aussi à **Momo-chan** , la meilleure bêta du monde !

Comme il y a beaucoup de gens qui demande, je devrais peut-être préciser que la romance met un certain temps à se mettre en place. Il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 09 : Histoires d'enfance**

* * *

 _Dimanche 17 Juillet_

Le car déposa tous les basketteurs devant Teiko le dimanche, en début d'après-midi. Akashi donna congé au conducteur, puis vérifia que plus personne ne restait devant le collège et qu'ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Il restait cependant Kuroko, qui se tenait près du portail, son portable à la main et l'air un peu agacé.

Akashi se demanda ce qu'il faisait encore ici et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser la question.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi, Kuroko ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Mes parents sont absents jusqu'à demain, et je n'ai pas mes clés, annonça le bleuté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, mes parents ont profité que je ne sois pas là pour partir en vacances pendant la semaine, expliqua Kuroko. Ils ont eu un problème avec leur avion, et ne peuvent rentrer que demain. Je n'ai pas les clés de chez moi, vu que je pensais qu'ils seraient là quand je reviendrais.

\- Ils sont partis à l'étranger ?

\- Oui. A Londres. »

Akashi se rappela que quand il était venu chez le bleuté, ses parents étaient à un dîner romantique. Et maintenant, ils partaient une semaine à Londres en laissant leur fils se débrouiller seul ? Ils paraissaient assez frivoles. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone, puis reporta son attention sur le rouge.

« Ma mère vient juste de me prévenir. Elle m'a dit d'aller passer la nuit chez un ami. »

Akashi regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, et prit la parole.

« Tu peux venir dormir chez moi, si tu veux », proposa-t-il.

Le rouge vit le visage de Kuroko s'illuminer, et il hocha la tête.

« Merci, Akashi-kun. Tu m'évites bien des soucis.

\- Je dois passer voir Toshiro-san d'abord.

\- Toshiro-san ?

\- Hayate-sensei. Tu l'as rencontré la dernière fois, rappela le rouge. Tu peux attendre chez moi ou venir, c'est comme tu veux.

\- Je viens. »

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers l'hôpital. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à y arriver. La maison de Kuroko, celle d'Akashi et l'hôpital se situaient comme sur un cercle dont le rayon équivalait à dix minutes de marche et dont le centre était Teiko.

La visite dura un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. En plus des tests, Akashi eut une longue conversation avec Hayate. Kuroko remarqua une fois de plus l'affection que portait le vieux docteur à son patient, et s'interrogea de nouveau sur leur passé commun.

Après qu'Akashi eut reçu les résultats du test, qui montraient que le taux de progression de sa maladie s'élevait désormais à 61%, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la maison du rouge. Sur le trajet, Kuroko fut soulagé de constater qu'Akashi n'était pas démoralisé par l'avancement de sa maladie et qu'il semblait comme d'habitude. Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, puis d'un peu de littérature et enfin le sujet dériva vers leurs camarades de la Génération des Miracles. Ils se disputèrent quelque peu quand Kuroko avança qu'il fallait leur parler de la maladie, mais Akashi campa sur ses positions et rétorqua qu'il leur dirait quand il aurait atteint les 70%.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le père d'Akashi – Kuroko apprit finalement qu'il s'appelait Masaomi – n'était pas là. Aucun mot sur la table de la cuisine, aucun message sur le portable de son fils. Akashi ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, mais cela irrita profondément le bleuté. La prochaine fois qu'il revoyait cet homme, il lui dirait ses quatre vérités ! Enfin, il essaierait. Parce que les Akashi faisaient tout de même leur effet, même sur Kuroko qui n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionné.

Akashi le conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre. A chaque fois qu'il était venu, Kuroko avait toujours été dans la pièce à gauche, celle avec les coussins et les canapés. La seule fois où il était entré dans la chambre de son capitaine, c'était pour aller prendre ses médicaments, et il ne l'avait pas bien vue car il était pressé.

Maintenant, il avait tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle était simple, avec une dominance de couleur rouge. Akashi ne dormait pas dans un futon, mais dans un lit de style occidental. Son bureau était surplombé d'étagères contenant des livres de toutes sortes. Une armoire trônait dans un coin de la chambre, et une salle de bain attenante pouvait être aperçue depuis la porte. Les murs étaient vierges de posters, et la seule photo visible était celle sur le bureau, où on voyait Akashi avec une femme que Kuroko supposa être sa mère. Le tout était propre, bien rangé, si on faisait exception d'un ballon de basket qui avait été posé par terre près du lit.

Kuroko eut un petit sourire quand il vit la peluche Angry Birds qu'il avait offerte au rouge sur le lit, à côté de l'oreiller.

Akashi déposa son sac de voyage près de son armoire, et la feuille des résultats du test sur son bureau. Il montra ensuite à Kuroko la pièce juste en face de sa chambre, celle dans laquelle il allait dormir. Elle contenait elle aussi un lit de style occidental, ainsi qu'une commode, mais était sinon vide. Kuroko posa lui aussi son sac par terre, puis suivit Akashi qui redescendait au rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et le rouge se tourna vers Kuroko.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Quelque chose de léger serait bien, Akashi-kun. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et ouvrit le frigo. Il resta figé un moment, puis le referma et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Kuroko.

« Changement de plan, Kuroko, annonça-t-il. On va commander. »

Le rouge se saisit de son téléphone et commença à pianoter sur les touches avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Kuroko fut étonné qu'il connaisse un tel numéro par cœur. Commandait-il souvent à emporter ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'enregistrait-il pas le numéro dans son répertoire ?

D'après ce qu'il comprit de la conversation, Akashi commandait des soupes miso avec du poisson en accompagnement. Il précisa qu'il en voulait pour deux, puis raccrocha en ne laissant que son nom. Ce qui confirmait que c'était un habitué. Ou alors, peut-être que le rouge pensait que tout le monde connaissait le lieu de résidence des célèbres Akashi ? Ce serait exagéré, tout de même. Kuroko pencha plutôt pour la première option.

La nourriture fut livrée plutôt rapidement, et le livreur salua Akashi comme une connaissance le ferait. Kuroko vit donc sa première hypothèse validée. Les deux adolescents s'assirent dans la grande salle à manger, et entamèrent leur repas. Au bout d'un moment, Kuroko prit la parole.

« Akashi-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé faire des tests aujourd'hui ? Ça fait moins d'un mois depuis la dernier fois.

\- Ce n'est pas à faire tous les mois exactement, informa le rouge. C'est juste pour voir la progression de la maladie. Je pourrais les faire tous les jours si je voulais.

\- Alors pourquoi Hayate-sensei voulait te voir ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué. Il faut que je remonte à loin... murmura Akashi. Mais on a tout notre temps, me diras-tu.

\- Tu as toute mon attention, Akashi-kun.

\- Alors, par où devrais-je commencer ? Vois-tu, Toshiro-san n'est pas un médecin conventionnel. Il se spécialise dans les maladies mortelles incurables et essaye de leur trouver des remèdes. Il a eu plusieurs succès, notamment en trouvant comment guérir la sclérose en plaques ou encore certaine maladies neurodégénératives. »

Kuroko hocha la tête. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la sclérose en plaques, il savait vaguement ce qu'était les maladies neurodégénératives. Il était étonné que Hayate soit si talentueux. Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un médecin comme un autre. Akashi continua à parler après avoir pris quelques bouchées de son poisson.

« Il a commencé à s'intéresser à la fibrose pulmonaire il y a quelques années. Il trouvait la maladie intéressante, car il se demandait pourquoi elle pouvait être guérie quand elle était due au tabagisme et pas quand elle était génétique. »

Akashi fit un autre arrêt, et but un peu de sa soupe miso. Kuroko le regardait avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'ennui pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, mais le rouge arrivait à discerner le vif intérêt dans ses yeux céruléens.

« C'est à ce moment que ma mère et Toshiro ont fait connaissance, continua-t-il. Ils sont rapidement devenus proches, et Toshiro-san a tout de suite commencé à travailler sur son cas. Ils restaient pendant des heures à l'hôpital, à faire des examens, à parler de divers médicaments déjà existants et de leurs effets... Bref, ils essayaient de trouver une solution. »

Les deux adolescents avaient fini de manger, et ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour débarrasser les couverts et les déchets.

« Malheureusement, comme tu le sais déjà, Shiori est morte avant que Toshiro ne trouve un remède. Ah, je ne t'avais pas dit, Shiori était le nom de ma mère. Sa mort a beaucoup affecté Toshiro, et quand il a découvert que j'en étais moi aussi atteint, il m'a juré qu'il ferait tout pour que je survive. »

Kuroko suivit Akashi alors qu'ils remontaient dans sa chambre, puis ils s'assirent sur le lit.

« Il a été... comme un père de remplacement pour moi, avoua le rouge. Masaomi se noyait dans le chagrin, et bien qu'il ne m'ignore pas encore, il n'avait plus la force de s'occuper de moi. On sait tous les deux qu'il n'arrivera pas à trouver de médicament avant que je ne meure, mais il continue d'essayer. »

A ce moment, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Tu n'en es pas totalement certain, Akashi-kun. Ne sois pas pessimiste.

\- Je suis juste réaliste », nuança Akashi.

Kuroko préféra ne pas engager de dispute, et laissa le rouge continuer son histoire.

« Donc, dans l'optique de trouver un remède, il fait des divers tests pour voir comment je réagis. Il m'avait donné un nouveau médicament pour le camp d'entraînement, et il voulait savoir comment il avait fonctionné. »

Akashi se tut, et Kuroko resta silencieux lui aussi. Le rouge venait de lui dévoiler un pan entier de sa vie, et le bleuté savait que c'était là une preuve qu'Akashi lui faisait confiance. Il savait bien que le rouge n'aurait pas été obligé de remonter aussi loin pour lui expliquer pourquoi Hayate avait voulu le voir aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait voulu se confier. Akashi n'était pas du genre à parler de lui-même au premier venu, et même avec ses amis. Pour preuve, Kuroko venait d'en apprendre plus sur lui en quelques semaines qu'en un an de fréquentation.

Finalement, Akashi se leva et marcha jusqu'à son armoire. Puis il fronça les sourcils avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu as de quoi t'habiller pour cette nuit dans ton sac, Kuroko ? voulut-il confirmer. Et de quoi faire ta toilette ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Va te préparer, alors. Il y a une salle de bains juste à droite de ta chambre », indiqua Akashi.

Kuroko hocha la tête et laissa le rouge seul. Quand il revint, lavé et prêt à aller se coucher, Akashi était lui aussi en pyjama. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis se mirent au lit dans leur chambre respective. Ils s'endormirent vite, et profitèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, ce fut le cas pour Akashi. Kuroko, lui, eut un peu plus de mal.

Il fut réveillé par des bruits de pas qui montaient l'escalier. Le bleuté avait vraiment le sommeil léger, et le plus infime des bruits suffisait à le réveiller. Mais en contrepartie, il se rendormait tout aussi facilement. Ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il ne s'était pas demandé à qui appartenaient ces bruits de pas. Il crut d'abord que c'étaient ceux d'Akashi, mais ils étaient trop pesants pour lui appartenir. Seraient-ce alors... ceux de son père ? Comme toujours, sa curiosité eut raison de lui, et il se leva silencieusement. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil.

C'était en effet Masaomi qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Kuroko se demanda ce qu'il faisait. L'adulte ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce. Le bleuté sortit de sa chambre et, silencieux comme l'ombre qu'il était, traversa le couloir. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre, et écarquilla les yeux, surpris. La fenêtre laissait passer les rayons de la lune, qui illuminaient la scène. Masaomi était debout devant le lit de son fils, et il le regardait avec un regard triste. Kuroko pouvait le voir car il était de profil ; il ne manqua pas non plus la douceur qui accompagna le geste de l'adulte quand il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de l'adolescent endormi. Et dire qu'il pensait que le père de son capitaine n'était qu'une personne sans cœur et égoïste, voilà qu'il avait une démonstration du contraire.

Masaomi finit par se reculer, et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il se saisit de la feuille sur laquelle les résultats des tests étaient marqués et la porta à ses yeux pour la lire. Kuroko le vit froncer les sourcils. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que la maladie soit déjà à un stade aussi avancé. L'adulte finit par reposer la feuille sur le bureau, puis se tourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son fils avant de se diriger vers la porte. Kuroko se pressa contre le mur, faisant de son mieux pour exacerber son manque de présence au maximum. Ce fut un succès, car Masaomi passa devant lui sans le voir et redescendit les escaliers.

Kuroko se remit à respirer, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il revint lentement dans sa chambre, et se rallongea dans son lit. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais trop de pensées l'agitaient pour qu'il le puisse. La tristesse dans les yeux du père d'Akashi avait paru authentique à Kuroko. Alors pourquoi jouait-il à cette mascarade d'ignorance ? N'était-ce pas encore plus dur de feindre l'indifférence ? Le bleuté avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout les actions de Masaomi. Bien qu'Akashi lui ait expliqué que l'adulte faisait cela pour éviter de 'souffrir', pour Kuroko, c'était plus du masochisme qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte qu'il avait autant besoin de son fils que ce dernier avait besoin de lui ? Si ça continuait comme ça, Akashi allait mourir, et il ne resterait que des regrets.

Kuroko se résolut donc à parler à l'adulte le lendemain. Il était vrai que le bleuté ne pouvait pas comprendre la peine qu'avait dû éprouver l'adulte à la mort de sa femme, mais ça ne justifiait en rien de rejeter son propre fils.

Kuroko réussit finalement à se rendormir après ce qui lui parut des heures.

* * *

Petit Omake :

Kuroko entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil.

C'était en effet Masaomi qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Kuroko se demanda ce qu'il faisait. L'adulte ouvrit la porte, et entra dans la pièce. Le bleuté sortit de sa chambre et, silencieux comme l'ombre qu'il était, traversa le couloir. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre, et écarquilla les yeux, surpris. La fenêtre laissait passer les rayons de la lune, qui illuminaient la scène.

Masaomi était penché sur son fils, qui était toujours endormi. Il tenait à la main un feutre indélébile, et était en train de dessiner d'élégantes moustaches sur le visage d'Akashi, qui ne se réveillait pas. Kuroko resta figé pendant une seconde, puis retourna dans sa chambre, choqué. Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir, et finit la nuit assit sur son lit, à fixer le vide, traumatisé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

TBC

Vous avez vu ? Un omake ! C'est des petits bonus que je rajouterais parfois en fin de chapitre quand j'ai des idées un peu drôle ^^ Enfin... Des idées qui me semblent drôles...


	11. Chapter 10

Désolé pour le léger retard les gens !

Big thanks à **Wynter Eversun** , **kama-chan59** , **ajiahdompey** , **Rinfantasy** , **Shirayuki Yukine** , **luce1999** , **Cookiiie** , **Karmila23** (enfin, c'était une question, mais quand même, ça montre de l'intêret!) et **melyco.** Merci aussi aux **Guests** !

Réponse à **chapeau melon** : Merci ! J'essayerais pour les omakes ^^ Yen a pas dans celui-là, par contre, sorry ^^ Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais pas réalisé que le contraste pouvait jouer un rôle... Ma fic est si immersive que ça ? XD Akashi habite dans un manoir, c'est pas comme s'il allait manquer de lit XD Mais comme j'ai dit, la romance s'installe lentement ! Donc j'ai planifié le bisous pour le chapitre 68 je crois. C'est dans pas si longtemps que ça ^^ La sclérose en plaques est effectivement incurable pour le moment, j'ai pris quelques libertés. Il me fallait une maladie incurable pour montrer qu'Hayate avait quelques compétences XD Mais la fic se passe dans le présent je crois... J'ai une chronologie, mais seulement avec le mois et le jour. Si on considère que ça se passe à Teiko, se serait au contraire dans le passé... Mais le manga n'a pas d'année précise, je crois.

Merci à **Moira-chan** , qui comme toujours fait un super job !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 10 : Franchise sélective**

* * *

 _Lundi 18 Juillet_

Quand Kuroko se réveilla le lendemain, il se demanda tout d'abord où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas ses alentours. Il s'assit sur son lit, se frotta les yeux, puis réalisa qu'il se trouvait chez Akashi. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté pendant la nuit lui revint aussi en mémoire, et pendant un moment, il se demanda si ce n'était pas juste un rêve, puis décida que non, ça avait eu l'air trop réel.

Le bleuté sortit de son lit, ainsi que de la chambre. La porte de celle d'Akashi était toujours ouverte, comme son père l'avait laissée. Kuroko put voir que le rouge était toujours dans son lit, en train de dormir paisiblement. Le bleuté se demanda alors quelle heure il pouvait bien être, vu qu'il savait que son capitaine avait l'habitude de se lever tôt. Un bref retour dans sa chambre et un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était en effet que huit heures du matin, un peu tôt tout de même pour un week-end.

Silencieusement, Kuroko se glissa dans la chambre du rouge et s'approcha du lit. Un rare sourire illumina les traits du bleuté lorsqu'il vit Akashi, endormi ainsi. Son visage relaxé, débarrassé des tracas du quotidien, lui donnait un air innocent que Kuroko trouvait excessivement mignon. Il leva une main et la posa délicatement sur la joue d'Akashi, découvrant sa douceur. Il fut parcouru d'un petit frisson et retira sa main.

Kuroko décida de laisser Akashi dormir, sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers dans le but de chercher de quoi se nourrir dans la cuisine. Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, cependant, il croisa Masaomi Akashi. Tous deux se figèrent en plein milieu du couloir. L'adulte parut d'abord surpris, puis il sembla comprendre en observant la tenue de Kuroko – un pyjama – tandis que dans les yeux de l'adolescent s'allumait une lueur de détermination.

« Akashi-san, dit-il en guise de salutation. Puis-je vous parler une seconde ? »

Masaomi ne lui répondit pas et le dépassa sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Cela irrita profondément Kuroko. Ne pouvait-il même pas être poli ?

« Akashi-san, insista Kuroko en le suivant. Je dois vous parler. »

L'adulte se tourna vers lui avec un air agacé, mais le bleuté aurait pu jurer avoir vu de la peur dans ses yeux. Peur de quoi ? Que l'un des amis de son fils puisse lui rappeler qu'il en avait un ?

« Que veux-tu ? finit-il par répondre.

\- Juste quelques minutes de votre temps. Je veux juste vous parler, vous n'aurez rien à répondre si vous n'en avez pas l'envie.

\- Très bien. Je t'écoute », dit Masaomi en adoptant une posture qui suintait l'ennui profond.

Kuroko prit une grande inspiration, et laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Si je puis me permettre, Akashi-san, commença-t-il, je pense que votre attitude est on ne peut plus égoïste, hypocrite, et cruelle. Qu'est-ce que le fait d'ignorer votre fils vous apporte ? Est-ce que vous savez que vous faites souffrir Akashi-kun en agissant comme ça ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que feindre l'indifférence vous rendra plus heureux. Le résultat sera le même : Akashi-kun mourra, et tout ce que vous aurez, ce sera des regrets. Vous regretterez de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui tant que vous en aviez encore le temps, et cela vous fera encore plus de peine. Je vous ai vu cette nuit. Vous éprouvez encore de l'amour et de l'affection pour Akashi-kun, alors je vous en prie, arrêtez cette torture qui vous fait du mal à tous les deux, et occupez-vous de votre fils. »

Durant son monologue, Kuroko put voir le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer. Son expression passa d'outrée à coupable, puis à peinée. Le bleuté avait un peu exagéré, sans doute, mais le résultat fut celui escompté. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel l'adulte tâcha de reprendre contenance, mais il ne pouvait cacher que les paroles de l'adolescent l'avaient touché. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, puis finalement la referma et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Kuroko resta planté là, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait espéré que que le père d'Akashi irait directement voir son fils pour s'excuser, mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé. Au moins, il avait réussi à l'ébranler.

Le bleuté reprit son chemin vers la cuisine. Ce faisant, il passa devant un miroir et avisa ses cheveux totalement décoiffés. Il les avait oubliés. Masaomi avait dû le prendre très au sérieux avec ça. Avec un soupir, Kuroko les réarrangea en une coiffure passable.

Son humeur, déjà sombre à cause de son échec, ne s'améliora pas quand il ouvrit le frigo, car il le trouva pratiquement vide. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et il referma le frigo avant de fouiller un peu dans les placards. Il finit par se dénicher un paquet de céréales dont la date de péremption était dépassée, mais bon, les céréales ne se périmaient jamais. Il les mangea avec le reste de lait qui était dans le frigo, puis posa son bol et sa cuillère dans l'évier. Il voulut ensuite remonter au premier étage, mais l'arrivée d'Akashi dans la cuisine l'en dissuada.

« Bonjour, Kuroko, fit le rouge d'un ton neutre.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun », répondit Kuroko sur le même ton.

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil dans l'évier.

« Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Kuroko, se demandant s'il avait fait une bêtise.

\- C'est bien. Va te préparer, nous sortons.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au Revil.

\- Au café ? s'étonna le bleuté.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est toi qui as dit à Katsuro que je reviendrais jouer avec lui. J'y suis donc allé, et il se trouve que j'aime l'endroit.

\- Et tu apprécies aussi Sanada-san, ajouta Kuroko avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, précisa le rouge. Mais comme tes parents ne rentrent qu'en début d'après-midi, tu as encore du temps à tuer.

\- J'aimerais venir, Akashi-kun. »

Une fois habillé et lavé, Kuroko retrouva Akashi qui s'était lui aussi préparé pour sortir. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures, se faufilèrent dehors et se mirent en route. Ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, sans grande importance. Les dix minutes qui les séparaient du Revil passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant le café. Ils entrèrent, et furent accueillis par une grosse voix.

« Eh, revoilà le gamin ! salua Sanada en s'approchant. Et cette fois accompagné de son petit copain !

\- Il n'est pas mon petit copain, répliqua Akashi. Et je ne suis pas un gamin. »

Sanada se mit à rire et leur montra une table libre sur laquelle reposait un plateau de shogi. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, Kuroko observa l'adulte plus en détail.

Il était grand, à peu près 1m90, et il avait une forte carrure avec de larges épaules. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupés courts, un peu comme une coupe militaire, et ses petits yeux gris contrastaient étrangement avec son gros nez. Ses traits étaient rudes et grossiers, mais l'air jovial qu'arborait leur propriétaire les adoucissait. Kuroko remarqua enfin la raison de son boitement : une sorte de bâton en bois remplaçait sa jambe gauche à partir du genou, visible à cause de l'ourlet relevé de son jean.

« Alors, comment ça va, ces temps-ci ? demanda Sanada en commençant à placer les pièces de shogi sur le plateau.

\- Rien de nouveau, répondit distraitement Akashi en faisant de même.

\- Très bien, et vous, Sanada-san ? fit quant à lui Kuroko.

\- Eh bien, ricana l'adulte, on voit bien la différence. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si poli, tu sais ?

\- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, annonça le rouge. Et c'est parfois mieux d'être ainsi. »

Les deux joueurs se concentrèrent sur le plateau. Akashi avança sa première pièce, mais son adversaire se tourna vers Kuroko.

« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer à juste regarder ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est bon, j'aime bien vous regarder, le rassura Kuroko.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer si tu n'as pas envie...

\- Si Kuroko s'ennuie, je pense qu'il nous le fera savoir, déclara Akashi. C'est à ton tour, Katsuro. »

Sanada soupira et bougea son pion. Kuroko trouva la partie plus intéressante que celles qu'il avait regardées au tournoi, et ce car Akashi jouait du shogi pédagogique, c'est-à-dire qu'il expliquait chacun de ses coups à Sanada, même si cela n'empêchait pas l'adulte de perdre à chaque fois. Il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, contrairement à ce que Kuroko aurait pensé, à en juger par son air grognon de l'homme quand il avait fini deuxième au tournoi. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Après quelques parties, Akashi s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Sanada proposa alors une partie à Kuroko, qui accepta. Ça ne dura pas très longtemps, le bleuté n'ayant presque aucune expérience, alors ils en refirent une deuxième. Une troisième s'ensuivit avant qu'Akashi ne revienne.

Ils arrêtèrent ensuite de jouer pour aller au bar. Sanada leur paya un jus de fruits chacun, malgré les réticences de Kuroko. Ils discutèrent un peu, et le sujet dériva sur le handicap de Sanada.

« Ah, ça ? fit-il en pointant sa jambe de bois. Pas une très joyeuse histoire... Mais commune. J'ai eu un accident de voiture. J'ai tout de même été chanceux, vu que j'ai survécu !

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas avoir une prothèse un peu plus perfectionnée ? interrogea Kuroko. Ça a l'air douloureux et inconfortable.

\- Bah, c'est vrai que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de mieux, mais c'est pas vraiment donné... Et je l'aime bien, ma jambe de bois ! Ça me donne un côté pirate ! »

La conversation dériva de nouveau quand Sanada leur demandé leur projet d'avenir. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi, mais ce dernier eut un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« Si j'en ai l'occasion, je voudrais être joueur de shogi, déclara-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Sanada. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal, avec ton talent. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas simple d'être pro et tout...

\- Sinon, je reprendrai l'entreprise de mon père.

\- Ah ? Et il fait quoi, ton père ?

\- Il est le directeur d'Akashi Global Investissement, aussi connue sous le nom d'AGI.

\- Quoi ? AGI ? Mais je connais, ça ! Ce n'est pas une multinationale avec des milliards de yens de chiffre d'affaires ? »

Akashi hocha la tête, et Sanada siffla entre ses dents.

« Eh bah dis donc, fit-il, on peut dire que t'es bien né, toi ! Dans une famille aussi riche !

\- Ce n'est pas toujours un avantage », répliqua Akashi.

Le rouge était visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet, et Sanada le remarqua. Il décida donc de ne pas pousser la question plus loin.

« Et toi, Kuroko ?

\- J'aimerais bien travailler dans un jardin d'enfants.

\- T'aimes les gamins, c'est ça ? C'est sûrement pour ça que vous sortait ensemble, tous les deux ! » rigola l'adulte.

Akashi lui jeta un regard froid qui le fit se calmer tout de suite.

« Oh allez, un peu d'humour, gamin.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Kuroko, Katsuro. Essaie de t'en souvenir, s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord. »

Akashi et Kuroko finirent par saluer Sanada et partir. Alors qu'ils retournaient au manoir du rouge, Kuroko se triturait la tête avec quelque chose de probablement insignifiant, mais qui l'avait passablement inquiété. Pourquoi est-ce que Akashi avait si fermement soutenu qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ? Bon, c'était vrai, mais pourquoi autant insister ? Est-ce que l'idée même le répugnait ? Il n'y avait jamais trop réfléchi, mais peut-être que son capitaine n'était pas gay.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement. Il ne serait fixé que quand il lui avouerait ses sentiments. S'il arrivait à le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et s'il le faisait, tout simplement. Parce que bon, il ne voulait pas embêter Akashi avec un amour probablement déplacé et non réciproque.

* * *

TBC

Au fait, les gens, je fais mon possible pour répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais ne soyez pas offensé si je ne réponds pas. Parfois je sais pas vraiment quoi vous répondre, si ce n'est un gros remerciement pour les encouragements. Mon anxiété sociale se transpose même sur Internet XD


	12. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard ! J'étais partie. Quelque part. Sans Internet. C'est pour cette même raison que je n'ai pas encore répondue aux reviews du chapitre 10; mais je m'y mets ce soir ! En attendant, merci beaucoup à **kama-chan59, Shirayuki Yukine, Rinfantasy, Cookiiie, Zofra, luce1999, Erizu-sama,et ajiahdompey** pour vos reviews XD

Quant aux Guests :

 **maty** : Ta review est pour le prologue, alors ça me rend un peu confuse. Est-ce le prologue en lui-même qui est trop court ou tous les chapitres ? Dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas la seule à faire la remarque, et j'essaye d'augmenter la longueur XD Merci pour les encouragements ^^

 **Guest** : Tout d'abord, le sens de ta phrase est assez obscur. Akashi est bel et bien le nom d'Akashi, et Seijuro est son prénom. Peut-être était-ce que tu voulais dire ? Si c'est le cas, je me sens un peu insultée, car je n'ai jamais marqué le contraire dans ma fic, et je ne pense pas m'être trompée sur le nom d'un de ses personnages principaux après avoir lu le manga et vu l'anime dont il est issu. Et je pense que quelqu'un aurait eu la décence de le faire remarquer avant si c'était le cas. Mais pourrais-tu élaborer, pour éviter tout quiproquo ?

 **kami** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Mais... des fautes ? Où ça ? XD Si ça ne te déranges pas, est-ce que tu pourrais me les indiquer ? Ma bêta est incroyable, mais il se peut en effet qu'elle en ait manqué ^^ Par contre, Akashi ne s'adresse jamais à Kuroko par son prénom... Peut-être que tu confonds avec une autre fic ?

 **chapeau melon** : Coucou ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de toi ! Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ? XD Par contre, attention spoil, je blaguais pour le chapitre 68. Et oui. Par contre je dois t'avouer que tes délires sont très amusants à lire XD Oui, l'histoire est pas très joyeuse... Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant ^^ Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de manger trop de tagadas, sauf si c'est les roses piquantes. Dans ce cas là, je crois qu'une intoxication est mortelle. Sorry XD (Non, non, je ne veux toujours pas me débarasser de toi XD). Merci pour la review et à mardi prochain ! Je posterais à l'heure XD

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta, et encore désolé pour le retard ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - ¨Partie I**

 **Chapitre 11 : Prise de décision – Partie 01 : Action à retardement**

* * *

 _Lundi 21 Août_

Akashi frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit quand il entendit un léger 'entrez'. Il pénétra dans le bureau et s'avança au centre de la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer toute seule derrière lui.

« Coach, salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

\- Akashi-kun ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » répondit Shirogane, assis sur sa chaise en cuir, derrière son bureau.

Akashi mit quelques instants à répondre.

« Je ne pourrai plus participer aux entraînements à partir de maintenant », finit-il par dire.

L'adulte comprit tout de suite de quoi voulait parler son joueur. Son visage s'assombrit, et son sourire s'évanouit avant de ressurgir avec une note de tristesse.

« Je comprends, Akashi-kun. Je vais m'occuper de faire les arrangements nécessaires. Les problèmes familiaux de Nijimura-kun semblent s'être calmés, alors il pourra te remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, annonça-t-il. Et concernant tes coéquipiers ? Veux-tu que je les informe ? »

Akashi secoua la tête.

« Je préfère le leur dire moi-même. De toute manière, avec les examens de cette semaine, les entraînements vont être annulés. Je leur en parlerai ce week-end.

\- Très bien », approuva Shirogane.

Akashi lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant de se tourner pour partir.

« Akashi-kun, l'interpella le coach. Si... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas », fit le rouge avec un sourire avant de sortir du bureau.

Un mois avait passé, et août était déjà bien entamé. Akashi avait vu son état se dégrader, comme prévu, et sa maladie en était maintenant à 65 %. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint les 70 %, tout effort physique lui causait désormais des difficultés respiratoires, et c'était la raison pour laquelle le rouge était allé voir son coach.

La semaine d'examens tombait à pic, ainsi Akashi pouvait reporter de quelques jours le moment où il allait devoir tout dire à ses coéquipiers. Il ne comptait pas parler de sa maladie à tous les joueurs du club ; juste au reste de la Génération des Miracles, qui étaient les plus proches de lui. Les autres se satisferaient de l'excuse qu'il avait des problèmes personnels qui le retenaient ailleurs et l'obligeaient à quitter son poste de capitaine (même s'il ne pouvait plus jouer, Akashi ne comptait pas quitter le club et allait rester en tant qu'entraîneur ou conseiller pendant les matchs). C'était d'ailleurs la raison avancée par Nijimura quand il avait dû laisser le poste à son kohai.

En parlant de Nijimura, Akashi lui avait parlé de sa maladie deux mois après son arrivée au club, une fois qu'ils furent devenus plus que des connaissances. Le rouge avait jugé utile d'en informer son capitaine, en plus du coach. Quand Nijimura avait dû partir, en début d'année, Akashi s'était opposé à l'idée de le remplacer ; après tout, il n'allait pas rester capitaine très longtemps. Mais le coach et Nijimura avaient insisté, en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'ils verraient le moment venu, et qu'en attendant, Akashi pouvait grandement contribuer à l'équipe.

Et maintenant, Nijimura était obligé de reprendre le poste. Akashi se sentait un peu coupable de forcer son sempai ainsi, mais c'était nécessaire. Le coach aurait très bien pu nommer Midorima, mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un capitaine, alors il valait mieux qu'il compense cela par de l'expérience qu'il avait encore à acquérir. Il serait cependant forcé de le devenir l'année suivante, quand Nijimura irait au lycée.

 _L'année suivante..._ , pensa Akashi alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du collège. Est-ce qu'il serait encore là, l'année suivante ? Probablement pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait su qu'il allait mourir, le rouge réalisa qu'il y avait encore des tas de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il allait mourir, et qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer, que c'était inévitable ; alors pourquoi se prendre la tête avec des trucs qui n'arriveraient jamais ? Mais là, alors qu'il déambulait entre les murs de Teiko, plongé dans ses pensées, Akashi énumérait la liste des choses qu'il aurait aimé faire, ou finir.

Il pensa tout d'abord à sa relation avec son père. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir avoir avec lui une relation père/fils normal, comme il en voyait dans les films.

Il se dit ensuite qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir un travail. Joueur de shogi, de basket, ou même PDG de l'entreprise familiale, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

L'adolescent continua ainsi, listant et cherchant. A un moment, un nom lui traversa l'esprit. Kuroko. Quand il serait mort, il ne reverrait plus Kuroko. Il ne verrait plus ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux céruléens et son visage inexpressif. Enfin, pas tant que ça pour lui, qui arrivait à attraper les micro-expressions qui le déformaient parfois.

Il aurait définitivement aimé passer plus de temps avec le bleuté. Cette pensée le décida à chercher Kuroko. S'il voulait passer du temps avec lui, autant le faire maintenant. Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 17h passées. Il y avait peu de chances pour que l'adolescent soit encore au collège. Le rouge décida tout de même de le chercher, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, dans ce manoir froid et inhospitalier.

Quoique... Ces derniers temps, Akashi avait l'impression que son père était de moins en moins indifférent envers lui. Ils avaient même eu une conversation l'autre jour. Enfin, ça en avait été une toute petite : ils s'étaient rentrés dedans au détour d'un couloir, et l'adulte s'était excusé. Son fils, surpris, lui avait répondu que c'était de sa faute, et le père l'avait interrompu en disant que c'était de la sienne. Puis tous les deux avaient continué leur chemin.

Il y avait d'autres signes, cependant : parfois, Akashi trouvait un plat chaud l'attendant sur la table, le soir, quand il rentrait. La première fois, il n'y avait pas touché, croyant que son père l'avait oublié là, ou allait se mettre à table mais avait dû s'occuper d'autre chose. Mais la deuxième fois, c'était accompagné d'un petit mot, et le rouge avait compris que c'était pour lui.

Quand Akashi y repensait, ces petits changements avaient commencé juste après son camp d'entraînement. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? Ou alors... Le rouge fut soudain pris d'un doute. Il avait invité Kuroko chez lui le jour de son retour. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé à son père, provoquant ainsi ce changement de comportement ? Non, c'était invraisemblable... Akashi lui avait effectivement dit qu'il n'était pas en très bons termes avec son père, mais Kuroko n'avait aucune raison d'intervenir.

Akashi sourit intérieurement. En fait, Kuroko avait toutes les raisons d'intervenir. Le rouge le connaissait depuis plus d'un an, et il savait que le bleuté se préoccupait beaucoup de ses amis. Mais tout de même, aller jusque-là...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Akashi fit le tour de l'école, mais ne trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Avec un soupir, il se résolut donc à rentrer chez lui. Il mit plus que les dix minutes habituelles pour effectuer le trajet entre Teiko et le manoir Akashi. Il ne pouvait faire autrement ; il devait ralentir pour éviter de fatiguer ses poumons. Le rouge prit mentalement note qu'il devrait dorénavant demander à son chauffeur de l'amener à l'école et de venir le chercher.

Quand il arriva chez lui, son père était là. Akashi le sut car l'adulte l'attendait dans l'entrée. Le fils, surpris sans pour autant le montrer, marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de retirer ses chaussures sous le regard indéchiffrable de son père. Ce dernier ne disait rien, et Akashi hésita à monter dans sa chambre. Peut-être son père voulait-il lui parler ? En tout cas, il l'espérait. Mais le silence se prolongea sans que l'adulte ne prenne la parole, alors Akashi se résigna et s'engagea dans le couloir.

« Seijuro », le stoppa alors la voix de son père.

L'interpellé se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à la maison », marmonna l'adulte, un air blasé plaqué sur le visage.

Cette fois, Akashi ne put cacher la surprise qu'il ressentit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, machinalement.

« Je suis rentré. »

Et avec ça, il se détourna et monta jusque dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac près de son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Un air pensif s'inscrivit sur ses traits alors qu'il se repassait les événements qui venaient juste de survenir.

Akashi préféra cependant ne pas trop se prendre la tête. Si son père avait décidé d'essayer de renouer le contact avec lui, c'était pour le mieux. Le pourquoi du comment n'était pas vraiment important, même si le rouge se doutait de la cause. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il vérifie plus tard. Akashi aimait bien avoir raison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Akashi retrouva Kuroko sur le chemin de l'école. C'était une simple coïncidence : bien que les deux adolescents rentrent ensemble, ils venaient au collège séparément, ayant souvent des horaires différents. Cependant, les cours de la semaine ayant été remplacés par les examens trimestriels, ils commençaient tous à la même heure.

Après s'être salués, ils continuèrent le chemin côte à côte. Kuroko, ne marchant lui-même pas bien vite, n'eut pas à se plaindre de la lenteur de son capitaine. Enfin, ex-capitaine, comme il le lui annonça. Kuroko prit la nouvelle avec un hochement de tête, la tristesse visible dans ses yeux céruléens.

« Nijimura-sempai me remplacera pour la fin de l'année, lui apprit aussi Akashi.

\- Vraiment ? »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, avant que le plus grand des deux adolescents ne prenne la parole.

« Kuroko, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais parlé à mon père quand tu es venu chez moi, il y a un mois de cela ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne, Akashi-kun, mentit Kuroko. Pourquoi ?

\- Il a changé de comportement envers moi, expliqua le rouge. Il me parle, et, comment dire... Il est plus gentil. Je me demandais ce qui l'avait poussé à changer ainsi d'attitude.

\- Je ne sais pas, Akashi-kun. Mais ce changement de comportement n'est-il pas bien ? »

Akashi s'arrêta de marcher, obligeant Kuroko à faire de même. Leur regard se croisa.

« Arrête de me mentir, Kuroko. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais bien que c'est toi. Mais en tout cas... »

Avant que le bleuté ne puisse réagir, Akashi déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« ...merci, fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- De rien », répondit Kuroko, un peu décontenancé.

Il y eut un court silence, avant qu'Akashi n'esquisse un sourire et ne fasse signe à l'autre adolescent de se remettre en route. Ce dernier n'était que trop heureux que le rouge ne lise pas vraiment en lui si facilement, car sinon il se serait rendu compte de l'état fébrile dans lequel ce baiser innocent avait mis Kuroko.

* * *

Hayate retint sa respiration, et pressa légèrement sur la pipette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Une goutte pointa au bout, et vint s'écraser dans le bol posé sur le plan de travail du laboratoire du docteur. Ce dernier reposa prestement la pipette, s'empara du bol et le plaça devant son microscope. Il colla son œil contre la lentille, et observa la réaction qu'il venait de provoquer en mettant en contact les deux produits qui étaient désormais dans le bol.

Au bout d'un moment, Hayate se recula, et poussa un soupir défaitiste. Il reprit le bol et le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Le docteur ne savait plus quoi essayer.

Il avait depuis longtemps découvert pourquoi la fibrose pulmonaire génétique ne réagissait à aucun médicament. Alors pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à en fabriquer un ?

Car c'était bien la première fois qu'Hayate se retrouvait face à une maladie évolutive. Car c'était ce que la fibrose pulmonaire génétique était : une maladie évolutive. A chaque fois que le docteur mettait au point un nouveau médicament, elle évoluait pour le contrer. Il fallait donc qu'Hayate arrive à créer un médicament qui serait lui aussi évolutif. Mais comment ?

Hayate soupira de nouveau. Si au moins il arrivait à trouver un médicament assez fort pour repousser l'échéance de quelques années... Si Seijuro mourait avant qu'il n'ait mis au point le médicament évolutif, le docteur ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Hayate reposa le bol, se frotta les mains, puis se remit au travail.

* * *

TBC

Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre !


	13. Chapter 12

Merci à **Wynter Eversun** , **kama-chan59** , **Moon-nee-chan** , **Shirayuki Yukine** , **Cookiiie** , **Baka NH** , **Zofra** et **Rinfantasy** pour leur review ! Je suis encore en retard pour y répondre, mais je le ferais XD Quant aux Guests :

 **Guest** : Oulà, j'arrive pas bien à voir si tu m'en veux ou si tu es contente... Peut-être un peu des deux XD Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir quand même après avoir lu ce chapitre XD

 **kami** : Un bol ? Tu parles du bol d'Hayate ? Ouais, maintenant que j'y repense, c'est pas très scientifique... Un becher ou une coupelle aurait peut-être été mieux. Ben imagine un petit bol transparent assez plat avec des graduations sur le côté. XD

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour sa bêta.

Et puis les gens, 100 reviews ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour tout votre support et les encouragements, surtout qu'il y en a qui me suive depuis le début. J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire XD Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie 01**

 **Chapitre 12 : Prise de décision – Partie 02 : Exposé révélateur**

* * *

 _Mardi 22 Août - Mercredi 23 Août_

Le lendemain matin, Akashi était assis dans sa cuisine, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tandis qu'il touillait ses corn flakes, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il annoncerait sa maladie à ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, il suffisait de le leur dire avec une phrase toute simple. Mais ce que le rouge redoutait, c'était leur réaction. Il avait simulé des centaines et des centaines de scénarios dans sa tête, du meilleur au pire, mais il n'arrivait pas à en dégager un qui lui semble plus plausible que les autres.

Avec un soupir, Akashi débarrassa la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer à aller au collège. Il monta l'escalier, et grinça des dents en découvrant que ce simple effort l'avait essoufflé. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche le temps de reprendre son souffle, et c'est alors que son père monta à son tour. D'abord surpris de trouver son fils assis ainsi, il prit ensuite une expression inquiète.

« Tout va bien, Seijuro ?

\- Oui », répondit Akashi entre deux inspirations.

Son père fronça les sourcils, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu dormes au rez-de-chaussée à partir de maintenant, dit-il.

\- Ce serait en effet préférable », concéda Akashi.

L'idée ne plaisait pas trop au rouge. Il aimait bien sa chambre. Mais ça valait mieux, si monter le long escalier en marbre du manoir s'avérait aussi compliqué. Akashi finit par se relever, ignorant involontairement la main tendue de son père. Ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage, et les deux Akashi repartirent vaquer à leur occupation respective. Malgré leur récent rapprochement, tout n'était pas encore rose, et ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à communiquer.

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se prépara lentement, avant de sortir de la maison et d'appeler son chauffeur. Il avait l'habitude de marcher jusqu'à l'école mais avait décidé, pour des raisons évidentes, de ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Le trajet fut rapide, et Akashi arriva une dizaine de minutes avant la sonnerie. Il se rendit dans sa classe et y trouva Kuroko, qui le salua avec un petit sourire.

Les examens de la matinée, qu'Akashi trouva facile, passèrent assez vite et Kuroko et lui se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le toit à manger avec le reste de la Génération des Miracles. Une joyeuse ambiance régnait, et chacun racontait sa matinée. Tel professeur avait puni telle personne, tel élève avait fait telle bêtise... Des discussions de collégiens, en somme. Il y eu quelques plaintes à propos de la difficulté des examens, mais personne ne s'attarda sur le sujet.

A un moment, Aomine se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous. Il semblait légèrement nerveux et embarrassé.

« Ecoutez les mecs, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire », fit-il d'une voix pourtant assurée.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes, curieux sans vouloir le montrer, Murasakibara continua de manger, Momoi se pencha en avant, clairement excitée, Akashi haussa un sourcil et Kuroko ne réagit pas, tandis que Kise, assis à la droite d'Aomine, se rapprochait de l'adolescent à la peau mate, s'agrippant à son bras.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire, en fait, précisa le blond, ne faisant pas attention aux regards surpris de ses compagnons qui se demandaient pourquoi Aomine ne le repoussait pas.

\- En fait, commença l'as de Teiko, moi et Kise, on... comment dire...

\- Ouais, reprit l'autre, tous les deux, on... euh...

\- Sort ensemble ? finit Akashi.

\- T-Tu savais, Akashicchi ! s'exclama Kise tandis qu'Aomine écarquillait les yeux. On s'était pourtant assurés que ça reste un secret !

\- C'était assez évident, sourit le rouge.

\- C'était même immanquable, renchérit Kuroko.

\- Toi aussi, Tetsu ? » soupira Aomine.

La Génération des Miracles passa le reste du déjeuner à taquiner Aomine et Kise sur leur nouvelle relation, et Midorima alla jusqu'à leur demander si c'était une blague. Le blond le prit mal et embrassa Aomine sur le champ, démontrant clairement qu'il était sérieux. L'adolescent à la peau mate répondit au baiser, montrant du même coup qu'il l'était lui aussi.

« Ça s'est passé le jour de mon anniv', déclara Kise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous étiez tous partis, et j'étais en train de ranger un peu, quand Aominecchi est revenu. J'ai été surpris de le voir là, et c'est alors…

\- … que je lui ai demandé s'il voulait sortir avec moi, finit l'as de l'équipe.

\- Et moi, continua le blond, bien sûr, j'ai dit oui ! »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Après l'anniversaire de Kise... Sa conversation avec Aomine lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Dis-moi, Tetsu… Tu es amoureux d'Akashi ?_

 _\- Franchement, je ne sais pas Aomine-kun._ _Mais si je devais vraiment être amoureux de quelqu'un, ce serait sûrement de lui._ _Cependant, je te demanderai de le garder pour toi. »_

Et juste après ça...

 _« Aomine-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Tu sais quoi, Tetsu... Rentre sans moi. J'ai oublié un truc chez Kise. A demain ! »_

Kuroko sourit intérieurement. C'était donc ça... Il s'était toujours un peu douté que sa lumière nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Aomine, apprenant que son ombre était amoureux d'un autre, s'était donc résigné et avait pu se tourner vers Kise sans regret.

La sonnerie retentit alors, interrompant les adolescents. Les cours normaux reprenaient l'après-midi, les examens ne prenant place que dans la matinée.

Alors que Kuroko, Akashi et Aomine retournaient dans leur classe, qu'ils avaient commune pour les deux heures suivantes, et que le cours commençait, le bleuté était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait plus ou moins deviné que ses deux coéquipiers sortaient ensemble, mais le fait qu'ils se déclarent ainsi avait fait remuer quelque chose dans l'esprit de Kuroko. Tout en étant content pour Aomine et Kise, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à sa propre situation.

Il était amoureux d'Akashi, comme il en était venu à le réaliser au cours des quelques mois passés. Il ne s'était pas encore déclaré, et avait fini par se dire qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, et que de toute manière, le rouge n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et avait probablement d'autres préoccupations que des amourettes collégiennes.

Cependant, voir Aomine et Kise se déclarer si facilement, avec tellement de naturel et de complicité ponctués d'une pointe d'embarras, avait poussé Kuroko à se demander s'il prenait vraiment la bonne décision. Après tout, il lui suffisait de dire à Akashi ce qu'il ressentait. Ça ne devait pas être bien difficile, et ça ne pouvait apporter que du bon. Si le rouge le rejetait, au moins le bleuté n'aurait pas de regret, et dans le cas contraire... Dans le cas contraire, Kuroko se dit qu'il serait content. Heureux. Ravi. Grisé. Extatique, même.

Kuroko passa le reste des deux heures de cours à rechercher des adjectifs synonymes, se détournant totalement de son sujet de préoccupation de départ.

* * *

Réjoui, enchanté, béat, grisé... Ah, non, il l'avait déjà dit, celui-là.

« Tetsu ! »

Kuroko tourna la tête pour voir Aomine en train d'agiter la main, essayant d'attirer son attention.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Aomine-kun ?

\- Tu veux te mettre avec moi ? »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi son ami parlait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ses camarades de classe étaient tous en train de former des paires.

« Excuse-moi, Aomine-kun, je n'ai pas écouté ce que le professeur disait.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Kuroko, de ne pas écouter en cours », intervint Akashi.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

« Il s'agit d'un projet, expliqua le rouge. Le professeur veut que l'on se mette par deux et que l'on travaille sur un exposé. Ce dernier portera sur un sujet de notre choix en rapport avec les handicaps.

\- Les handicaps... » répéta Kuroko, légèrement intrigué, en repensant à Sanada et à sa jambe de bois.

Akashi hocha la tête. Aomine, de son côté, poussa un soupir.

« Alors, Tetsu, dit-il, tu te mets avec moi ? »

Kuroko allait accepter quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Akashi, assis devant lui. S'il faisait le projet avec lui, ils iraient sûrement dans son manoir pour faire l'exposé. Peut-être que le bleuté pourrait profiter de cette occasion...

« Je vais me mettre avec Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, refusa-t-il donc.

\- Quoi, vraiment ? Pff, fait chier... »

Aomine se rassit en grommelant. Akashi se tourna quant à lui vers Kuroko, un sourcil levé, amusé que l'adolescent ait décidé tout seul qu'il se mettrait avec lui. Le bleuté lui adressa un regard innocent.

« Tu es d'accord, Akashi-kun ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'y vois aucune objection.

\- C'est décidé, alors. »

* * *

Le lendemain, mercredi, après les cours, Akashi et Kuroko se rendirent chez le rouge pour y faire l'exposé. Le manoir était désert quand ils arrivèrent, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Tout d'abord, il faut choisir notre sujet, fit Akashi, en attendant que son ordinateur s'allume.

\- Peut-être la perte d'un membre, proposa Kuroko, comme Sanada-san.

\- Hum... C'est très large comme sujet. Quoique, on pourrait peut-être, en se rabattant sur un seul membre en particulier… Mais je pensais faire quelque chose qui concerne la privation d'un des cinq sens.

\- Comme les aveugles ? »

Akashi hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais bien faire notre exposé sur les sourds, fit Kuroko après avoir réfléchi.

\- Ça t'intéresse?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Faisons-le là-dessus. »

Akashi se leva et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui tapissait l'un des murs du salon. Il l'étudia pendant un moment avant de se diriger vers une section spécifique et d'y prendre deux ou trois livres. Il revint s'asseoir après les avoir déposés devant Kuroko.

« Connais-tu la différence entre les sourds et les malentendants ? demanda-t-il au bleuté, qui secoua la tête. Les sourds sont les personnes qui n'ont jamais pu entendre, c'est-à-dire qui sont nées avec leur handicap. Tandis que les malentendants sont les personnes qui entendaient à l'origine, mais qui ont perdu l'ouïe. »

Akashi tapa le mot de passe sur son ordinateur, qui finit de s'allumer, avant d'ouvrir le navigateur.

« Nous pouvons commencer par faire une première partie où nous expliquerons les causes de la surdité, continua-t-il, que ce soit à la naissance ou plus tard. Puis nous pourrons parler du moyen de communication des sourds et des malentendants.

\- Le langage des signes ?

\- Non, c'est la langue des signes. Il y a une différence. Le langage des signes est utilisé par tout le monde comme toi, par exemple, quand tu salues quelqu'un avec un geste de la main. La langue des signes est celle spécifique utilisée par les sourds et les malentendants. Quoique les malentendants ont plus tendance à lire sur les lèvres, ce que l'on appelle la lecture labiale.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Akashi-kun », le complimenta Kuroko avec un sourire en coin.

Akashi faillit répondre que c'était parce qu'il était absolu, mais il se retint en fronçant les sourcils. D'où sortait cette phrase ? Il n'était pas absolu même lui n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur.

« Merci », répondit-il à la place.

Les deux adolescents se mirent ensuite au travail. En couplant les recherches faites sur Internet et dans les livres qu'avait apportés Akashi, ainsi que les connaissances de ce dernier qui s'avérèrent assez vastes, ils réussirent à finir l'exposé en y passant toute l'après-midi. Kuroko apprit beaucoup de choses, et apprécia énormément d'écouter le rouge les lui apprendre. Il aimait entendre la voix d'Akashi.

Ils firent une pause aux alentours de cinq heures pour aller se restaurer et se distraire un peu. Le père d'Akashi était rentré entre temps, et les avait salués avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Et à six heures, l'exposé était fini.

Alors qu'Akashi proposait à Kuroko de le raccompagner chez lui, le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire équipe avec le rouge en premier lieu. N'était-il pas venu pour enfin pouvoir parler face à face avec Akashi et lui avouer ses sentiments ?

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, Kuroko s'arrêta et se tourna vers le rouge. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Akashi-kun, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, Kuroko. »

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration, planta ses yeux céruléens dans ceux couleur sang d'Akashi, et ouvrit la bouche. Il y était. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Kuroko força les mots à sortir de sa bouche, même s'ils sonnèrent étrangement enfantins quand il les prononça.

« Akashi-kun, je t'aime. »

L'autre adolescent fixa Kuroko, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Peux-tu répéter, s'il-te-plait, Kuroko ? demanda Akashi, avec un sourire nerveux. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

\- Je vais le dire plus simplement, Akashi-kun, répondit Kuroko, haut et fort pour bien que le rouge l'entende. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Akashi resta interdit. Il avait bien entendu... Kuroko, son camarade de classe et coéquipier, l'aimait. Pas de manière amicale, mais d'une façon romantique. En fait, le rouge s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, mais il avait juste refusé de voir tous les indices que Kuroko lui laissait sans le vouloir.

Il baissa les yeux et resta silencieux quelques secondes, ses pensées s'agitant dans tous les sens alors qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête, avec une expression que Kuroko n'arrivait pas à lire.

« C'est cruel, Kuroko... murmura-t-il. Il ne nous reste qu'un ou deux mois à peine...

\- Cela veut dire oui, Akashi-kun ? fit Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir en exposant ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

\- Non, Kuroko, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Kuroko, élevant involontairement la voix. Est-ce parce que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière ?

\- Non ! répliqua Akashi en haussant lui aussi le ton. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que... Quel est l'intérêt de se lancer dans une relation maintenant ? Tu ne feras qu'en souffrir… »

Kuroko écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Cette question, il se l'était lui aussi posée. Puis il l'avait écartée, car elle suivait le même raisonnement que le père d'Akashi auparavant – pourquoi se rapprocher d'une personne alors qu'elle allait mourir ? Mais Kuroko refusait de penser ainsi. Comme il l'avait dit à l'adulte, il ne voulait pas avoir de regret. Et voilà qu'Akashi lui-même lui jetait ça à la figure !

Un vague sentiment de trahison l'envahit, puis il réalisa qu'Akashi venait juste de le rejeter. Alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, Kuroko se dit que même s'il s'y était attendu, c'était quand même douloureux.

« Je comprends, Akashi-kun », dit-il avant de se tourner pour partir.

Il atteignit l'entrée, enfila rapidement ses chaussures, et sortit de la maison. Il entendit Akashi l'appeler, mais il l'ignora et s'enfuit en courant, essayant de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

* * *

TBC... Et on ne tue pas l'auteur. Ni Akashi.

P.S. Quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'étais en train d'apprendre les basiques de la langue des signes, alors le thème de l'exposé s'est un peu imposé. Je pense aussi que ce serait quelque chose sur lequel Akashi aurait qun minimum de connaissances, car en se renseignant sur sa maladie, il aurait un peu fouiller partout dans le domaine du médical.


	14. Chapter 13

Gros câlins à **Shirayuki Yukine** , **Sei4** , **luce1999** , **Yuki-chan** , **kama-chan59** , **Cookiiie** , **Moon-nee-chan** , **Rinfantasy** , **Zofra** et **ajiahdompey** pour leur review !

Merci beaucoup à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta.

 **IMPORTANT** : les gens, je ne pourrais pas poster durant deux semaines, parce que je pars au Japon du 14 au 27, et que donc je n'aurais pas les moyens de le faire. Je posterais deux chapitres d'affilés quand je rentrerais XD

Et vous savez, si vous grossissez la police de caractères, les chapitres ne semblent plus aussi petit. Je dis juste ça comme ça XD

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie 01**

 **Chapitre 13 : Prise de décision – Partie 03 : A cœur ouvert**

* * *

 _Mercredi 23 Août_

Akashi atteignit l'entrée au moment où la porte se refermait. Il voulait courir après Kuroko, le rattraper et s'expliquer, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas courir. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de fixer la porte d'entrée, le claquement qu'elle avait fait quand elle s'était refermée résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles.

Le rouge se mit à penser à cent à l'heure. Kuroko venait de lui faire sa déclaration, et il l'avait repoussé. Il l'avait rejeté... en utilisant sa maladie comme prétexte. Il réalisa alors que c'était ce que son père avait fait, et ce que Kuroko lui-même s'était catégoriquement refusé à faire. Mais tout de même... Sa mort allait lui briser le cœur ! Pourquoi voulait-il subir ça ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste rester amis ? Non pas que l'idée d'une relation amoureuse avec Kuroko le dérangeait, c'était plutôt le contraire, d'ailleurs, mais…

« Seijuro ! »

Akashi se retourna et vit son père à l'autre bout du couloir, un air sévère sur le visage et les sourcils froncés. Son fils devina qu'il avait entendu la conversation, et une vague d'appréhension l'envahie. Son père était-il homophobe ? Il ne savait pas, n'ayant jamais vraiment discuté de ce genre de chose avec lui, mais il supposait que c'était le cas, vu sa personnalité et sa ligne de conduite, ainsi que son air outré.

« Cours-lui après ! l'encouragea cependant Masaomi, contre toute attente.

\- Comment ? »

Akashi ne comprenait pas. Son père voulait qu'il rattrape Kuroko ?

« Seijuro, commença l'adulte en s'approchant, je sais que j'ai failli à mon rôle de père, et que cela m'enlève le droit de te sermonner, mais je vais tout de même me le permettre pour cette fois. Tu viens juste de te comporter comme je le faisais il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, mais je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte. Mais réfléchis : ne sommes-nous pas plus heureux depuis que ce Kuroko m'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu sais bien que ce sera... difficile dans les mois qui vont suivre pour ton entourage, mais toi, tu n'as rien à perdre à t'engager ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait, Akashi comprenait où son père voulait en venir. C'était extrêmement égoïste, mais vrai : ce n'était pas lui qui allait souffrir. Une fois qu'il serait mort, c'étaient sa famille, ses amis qui allaient devoir vivre avec ça. Lui serait juste... mort. Le choix revenait donc aux autres de se rapprocher de lui ou pas, car c'étaient eux qui allaient en payer le prix.

Son père avait récemment accepté cela, et Kuroko avait fait de même depuis longtemps déjà. Sauf qu'Akashi l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était pourtant pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ; c'était même l'extrême opposé.

« Rattrape-le, réitéra l'adulte. Il est parfait pour toi. »

Akashi obéit, n'ayant même pas le temps d'être choqué que son père ait accepté leur relation – enfin, la possibilité de leur relation. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit en vitesse, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Comment pouvait-il savoir où était parti Kuroko ? Il avait pu aller dans au moins trois directions différentes ! Soit à droite, soit à gauche, soit peut-être dans la rue qui partait aussi vers la droite, mais plus au nord.

Akashi prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air entrer dans ses poumons défaillants, et réfléchit. La rue qui passait devant chez lui était en pente, et il savait que les gens avaient tendance à privilégier la descente à la montée. Il était donc plus probable que Kuroko ait descendu la rue et soit ainsi partit vers la droite.

Mais il y avait deux rues vers la droite. Le rouge élimina celle qui partait plus au nord, car il fallait traverser un passage piéton pour y accéder, et il savait que l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus n'aurait pas pris le risque de le traverser en courant, mais n'aurait pas non plus voulu ralentir dans sa course.

Akashi s'engagea donc dans la rue de droite. Il ne pouvait que marcher, bien que son envie de se mettre à courir augmente au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que Kuroko s'éloignait probablement de plus en plus.

Il arriva bientôt à un croisement, et faillit baisser les bras. Retrouver un seul individu dans tout Tokyo ? En plus, une personne qui ne voulait sûrement pas être trouvée ? C'était quasiment impossible. Akashi pensa bien à appeler Kuroko, mais il se doutait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Que faire, que faire ?

Akashi décida alors de demander aux passants s'ils avaient vu un adolescent aux cheveux bleus passer par là en courant, initiative dans laquelle il n'avait pas trop d'espoir, étant donné le manque de présence de Kuroko. Mais alors qu'il posait la question à un vieil homme assis sur un banc, ce dernier lui indiqua une direction. Après avoir remercié son informateur à l'œil drôlement averti, le rouge se dépêcha de repartir. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était dans le quartier du Revil, mais il ne voyait pas ce que Kuroko y ferait.

Akashi dépassa donc le café sans y jeter un regard, mais fut interpellé par Sanada. Agacé, car il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec l'adulte maintenant, le rouge décida de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que Sanada lui crie qu'il avait vu son 'petit ami' passer par là et lui demande si c'était lui qu'il cherchait. Ayant désormais toute l'attention d'Akashi, le joueur de shogi lui indiqua par où était parti Kuroko. Le rouge ne tarda pas à poursuivre son chemin.

Mais il avait franchement de la chance. Pour que deux personnes aient vu Kuroko ! Akashi passa devant l'hôpital où Hayate travaillait, et s'attendit presque à ce que le docteur sorte et lui dise qu'il avait vu le bleuté, ce qui bien sûr n'arriva pas.

Tout à coup, il crut voir une silhouette familière tourner au coin de la rue dans laquelle il était. Oubliant complètement son état, il piqua un sprint, mais quand il arriva à son tour au bout de la rue, Kuroko n'était pas en vue. S'était-il trompé ? Un rapide regard autour de lui, et il remarqua un parc. Le bleuté avait pu se glisser et disparaître de la vue de tous en un instant, ce qui poussa Akashi à se précipiter à l'intérieur. Et tout à coup, il ne put plus respirer.

Les yeux écarquillés, il s'écroula par terre, cherchant sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de courir ?! Il pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois ! Mais s'il restait là, Kuroko allait lui échapper... Il devait absolument le rattraper, il devait lui parler... Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, alors qu'il avait piétiné ses sentiments !

Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. D'une main tremblante, Akashi sortit son téléphone de sa poche et alla dans ses contacts, voulant appeler son père, mais il se figea quand le nom de Kuroko s'afficha en premier, étant le numéro qu'il appelait le plus. Au diable sa maladie, il devait lui parler maintenant.

Akashi lança l'appel, priant intérieurement pour que le bleuté réponde. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à troubler sa vision et provoquait un bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre la sonnerie qui retentissait dans le parc, un peu plus loin.

Kuroko ne décrocha pas.

Akashi entendit vaguement une voix robotisée lui annoncer qu'il pouvait laisser un message après le bip. Il prit une inspiration pour parler, mais ses poumons se contractèrent douloureusement, refusant d'accepter l'air salvateur.

Abandonnant finalement l'idée de retrouver Kuroko, Akashi réunit ses dernières forces pour envoyer un message à son père, avant de s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène.

* * *

Kuroko était assis sur un banc non loin de là, à fixer le vide. Il n'arrêtait pas de rejouer dans sa tête la scène qui s'était passée dix minutes plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ça.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il voulut décrocher, puis il vit qui l'appelait et décida de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas entendre Akashi s'excuser, si c'était pour ça qu'il appelait. Ou peut-être était-ce pour une autre raison ? Kuroko regarda son téléphone, se demandant si le rouge allait laisser un message.

Ce fut le cas. Avec empressement, le bleuté appuya sur le bouton 'écouter'. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune voix ne se fasse entendre, et le téléphone revint au menu de la messagerie. Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akashi laisserait un message si c'était pour ne rien dire ?

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il réécouta le message avec attention, mais toujours rien. Aucun son. Même pas... celui d'une respiration. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux, et relança le message. Normalement, quand on avait le téléphone près de son oreille, le souffle devait être audible ! Mais il n'y avait rien, et le message durait trop longtemps pour que le rouge ait juste mis trop de temps à raccrocher.

Le bleuté essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'Akashi avait dû éloigner le téléphone, pour une raison ou une autre. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se soit retrouvé dans une situation où il était incapable de respirer, sauf si... le rouge lui avait couru après. Mais il n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avec sa maladie à presque 70%, il n'aurait pas pris le risque...

Kuroko se dit que ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier, et rappela Akashi. Au même moment, une sonnerie retentit au loin. C'était une douce mélodie, ayant un rythme lent mais avec des crescendos et decrescendos épiques. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus la reconnut, car il l'avait déjà entendue. C'était la sonnerie d'Akashi.

Ne coupant pas l'appel, il se laissa guider par la mélodie. Au détour d'un chemin, il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta à temps – et découvrit avec horreur que ce 'quelque chose' était Akashi, étendu inconscient par terre.

« Akashi-kun ! » s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui apprit à Kuroko qu'ils étaient seuls dans le parc. Essayant de ne pas paniquer, il plaça sa main devant la bouche du rouge, à la recherche d'un souffle. N'en trouvant pas, il se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, puis avisa celui d'Akashi, par terre à côté de sa main. Il y avait un message de son père.

[Tiens bon. J'arrive.]

Les secours étaient donc déjà en route. Kuroko reporta son attention sur Akashi, et le fait qu'il ne respire pas commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter. Dans combien de temps son père allait-il arriver ? Le bleuté plaqua sa joue contre la poitrine du rouge, et réussit à sentir un faible battement de cœur. Il n'était pas encore mort.

Mais comment le faire respirer de nouveau ? Kuroko s'était beaucoup documenté sur la fibrose pulmonaire, en lisant des témoignages et des études. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, mais aucune ne lui était utile dans un cas comme ça. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre un cours de premiers secours.

Une idée lui vint, et il se sermonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Il se rapprocha du visage du rouge, lui pinça le nez et plaça une main sur son menton. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Akashi avant de souffler de toutes ses forces. Il se redressa, et ne voyant que ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait rien changé, réitéra l'action. A la cinquième tentative, il obtint une réaction.

Akashi se mit à tousser et essaya de se redresser, se cognant contre Kuroko. Ce dernier s'écarta et regarda avec inquiétude et soulagement son camarade inspirer et expirer goulûment tout en toussant par intermittence.

« Akashi-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Akashi essaya de répondre, mais il ne produit qu'un son inintelligible entre deux quintes de toux. Kuroko lui tapota le dos, inquiet. Voyant que ça ne s'arrangeait pas, le bleuté se leva et courut jusqu'au distributeur le plus proche. Il acheta une bouteille d'eau avec les quelques yens qu'il trouva au fond de sa poche et revint rapidement auprès du rouge. Ce dernier s'était arrêté de tousser, mais il se tenait la gorge et semblait avoir toujours du mal à respirer. Kuroko lui donna la bouteille, et il prit quelques micro-gorgées.

« Akashi, ça va mieux ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Kuroko et hocha la tête. Puis il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant pour attraper le poignet de Kuroko.

« Kuroko, commença-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, à propos de tout à l'heure –

\- Ce n'est pas important, Akashi-kun. On en parlera pl –

\- Non, on doit en parler maintenant, coupa à son tour le rouge. Je… (Il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle.) Je te dois des excuses. J'ai été... totalement stupide.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, fit Kuroko, mais sa remarque fut ignorée.

\- Et pour… pour répondre à ce que tu m'as dit... »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Le rouge aurait-il changé d'avis ? D'ailleurs, était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait couru après malgré sa maladie ? Ou était-ce juste pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir retourner ses sentiments ?

« … je serais ravi de sortir avec toi. »

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Quand il réalisa le sens de ces paroles, une vague d'euphorie l'envahit. Mais Akashi n'avait pas fini.

« Et… je t'aime aussi. »

Et sur ça, le rouge fit basculer Kuroko vers lui en tirant sur son poignet et l'embrassa.

* * *

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Je suis rentrée ! Je poste un chap today et un autre mardi, comme ça on reprendra le rythme de publication habituel.

Merci à **kama-chan59** , **Sei4, Cookiiie, Shirayuki Yukine, Meita, Rinfantasy, Yuki-chan, Zofra, ajiahdompey, BakaNH** et **Cassisse** pour leur review, ainsi qu'à **huyu** et **Fan**. Je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart, mais je recommencerais à le faire avec ce chapitre ^^

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon voyage au Japon, c'était génial XD

Merci, encore et toujours, à ma bêta, **Moira-chan**.

Et bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est assez calme (et court "^^), pour faire la transition avec la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 14 : Accalmie**

* * *

 _Mercredi 23 Août_

Masaomi sauta littéralement hors de sa voiture et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du parc, non sans avoir attrapé la bouteille d'oxygène qu'il avait apportée avec lui au passage. Bien que préparé à n'importe quelle éventualité, l'adulte espérait tout de même que son fils n'était pas en aussi mauvais état que son message brouillon et bourré de fautes le laissait prévoir.

Mais franchement, pourquoi lui avait-il dit de 'courir' après l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus (Kuroko, s'il se souvenait bien) ? Masaomi avait dit ça dans le feu de l'action, et ne croyait pas que Seijuro le prendrait au pied de la lettre. Maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Il s'en voudrait à mort s'il découvrait le corps sans vie de son fils dans le parc.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas du tout ce que Masaomi vit après y être entré. Il s'arrêta de courir et se figea en voyant Seijuro, en vie et apparemment en assez bonne santé pour le rester encore longtemps, en train d'embrasser Kuroko. Ils étaient tous deux par terre, et Masaomi remarqua que son fils avait de l'herbe dans ses cheveux et sur son T-shirt. Tout sentiment d'urgence et de panique s'évanouit en lui, et l'adulte poussa un discret soupir, vacillant entre le soulagement et l'agacement.

Finalement, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité que Masaomi hésita avant de les interrompre.

« Hum... Seijuro, je suppose que ma présence n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, tandis que Kuroko détournait les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

« Les circonstances ont quelque peu changé, admit Akashi avec un soupir navré. Mais je pense que j'ai tout de même besoin de ça. »

Il finit en faisant un signe de la main vers la bouteille d'oxygène que tenait Masaomi. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'approcha pour la lui donner. Avec reconnaissance, Akashi enfila le masque relié à la bouteille et inspira profondément.

Kuroko, quant à lui, regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était imaginé que le père d'Akashi arriverait en grande fanfare avec une ambulance ou deux, et pourquoi pas des voitures de polices pour dégager la route...

« Vous n'avez pas appelé d'ambulance, Akashi-san ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. L'hôpital de Hayate est juste à une centaine de mètres, et ce n'était que dans le cas où je n'aurais pas réussi à réanimer Seijuro, car une fois que c'est fait, il faut juste qu'il se repose, expliqua Masaomi. Je suppose que tu lui as fait du bouche-à-bouche ? »

Kuroko hocha la tête.

« C'est bien, le félicita l'adulte avec un rare sourire. Tu as bien réagi. »

Akashi lança un regard amusé à son père, tandis que Kuroko se demandait quoi répondre, et opta finalement pour un simple 'merci'.

« J'ai assez perdu mon temps ici, continua Masaomi en soupirant. Allez Seijuro, on rentre. »

L'adulte se détourna des deux adolescents et se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc. Akashi, qui n'avait pas dit mot jusque là à cause du masque à oxygène, l'enleva tout en se relevant.

« Je sais que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Kuroko, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que j'aille me reposer. Je t'appelle dès que possible. »

Akashi s'éloigna à la suite de son père après que Kuroko lui eut répondu d'un hochement de tête et lui eut souhaité de bien se reposer. Puis le bleuté se retrouva seul dans le parc, assis par terre. Il resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis fit la moue. Le père d'Akashi aurait pu lui proposer de le raccompagner, tout de même !

Kuroko se releva, et alors qu'il se mettait en route vers son appartement, toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Akashi. Les événements s'étaient un peu précipités, mais au final... ils sortaient ensemble.

Akashi lui avait dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, et Kuroko était parfaitement d'accord. Parce que là, il ne savait pas vraiment comment appréhender leur nouvelle relation. Il n'était jamais sorti avec quiconque, et bien que Momoi n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. En parlant de la jeune fille, il se demanda comment elle allait réagir en apprenant la nouvelle...

Mais d'ailleurs, allaient-ils le dire à leurs coéquipiers ? Bien sûr, se dit Kuroko. Aomine et Kise les avaient précédés, le choc ne devrait donc pas être trop grand. Quant au père d'Akashi... C'était lui, ou il avait déjà accepté leur relation ? Le bleuté n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait que c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire l'adulte quand il l'avait félicité pour le bouche-à-bouche. C'était étrange, parce que Kuroko aurait pensé que ce serait la dernière personne à leur donner son accord. Et il y avait aussi ses parents à lui... Mais bon, ils ne devraient pas être contre, étant donné qu'ils étaient très ouverts d'esprit, si ce n'était que le bleuté les voyait déjà se lamenter sur le fait qu'ils n'auraient pas de petits-enfants.

Kuroko était à mi-chemin de chez lui quand il se mit à repenser au baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Akashi. Ça ne l'avait pas complètement pris au dépourvu, mais il avait quand même été surpris. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, Akashi venant juste de reprendre connaissance après ce qui avait sûrement été une violente crise et étant encore à bout de souffle. Mais bon, peu importait les circonstances, le rouge venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, alors un baiser était la suite logique.

Et ça avait été... incroyable, bien que Kuroko n'ait pas vraiment de quoi faire la comparaison. Dès que les lèvres d'Akashi avaient touché les siennes, il avait eu l'impression que plus rien n'existait à part eux deux. Bien sûr, leur baiser avait été maladroit, et aucun d'eux ne s'était vraiment servi de sa langue, mais s'il était arrivé à lui procurer autant de plaisir, le bleuté ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment seraient les prochains.

Parce que, réalisa Kuroko, il y en aurait des prochains. Akashi était tout à lui désormais. Les fantasmes qu'il avait honteusement eus au cours des derniers mois pourraient se réaliser. Il pourrait se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami, il pourrait caresser à volonté ses cheveux soyeux, et tellement plus encore...

Kuroko se rendit compte, alors qu'il arrivait en vue de son immeuble, qu'il souriait. En secouant la tête et en se disant qu'il devait ressembler à un idiot, il essaya de rétablir son expression habituelle (ou plutôt son manque d'expression habituel), mais son sourire ne voulait pas s'évanouir. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

Tout ce à quoi il venait de penser n'allait durer que quelques mois. Ensuite, Akashi mourrait.

* * *

Akashi appuya la tête contre la vitre, épuisé. Il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer devant Kuroko pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait se remettre aussi facilement d'une si longue privation d'oxygène. Ça avait duré au moins une bonne minute. Si le bleuté n'avait pas été là... Akashi n'était pas sûr que son père serait arrivé à temps. Mais tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû courir.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration dans le masque à oxygène, et sentit avec soulagement l'air entrer dans ses poumons sans difficulté. Après s'être reposé, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Hayate. Ou peut-être devrait-il lui passer un coup de fil dès qu'il serait rentré. Justement, la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant leur manoir.

Akashi descendit de la voiture, essayant de ne pas faire attention au décor qui tournoyait et se brouillait autour de lui. Son père s'avança sous le porche, puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et revint sur ses pas. Il plaça un bras dans le dos de son fils et l'aida à avancer. Le rouge se laissa guider jusqu'au salon, où il fut allongé sur le canapé.

Son père sortit son téléphone, et composa un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

« Hayate-san », fit-il d'un ton peu aimable.

Akashi écouta tandis que son père parlait au docteur de l'incident. Il pouvait imaginer le vieil homme remonter ses lunettes du majeur tout en secouant la tête, exaspéré par le comportement imprudent de son patient. Il lui fut posé deux ou trois questions, Hayate voulant notamment savoir à quelle vitesse il avait couru et quand exactement il n'avait plus été capable de respirer, puis le rouge ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix grave et égale de son père.

« Seijuro ? »

Akashi, sur le point de s'endormir, rouvrit les yeux en tressaillant. Son père n'était plus au téléphone.

« Hayate voudrait t'examiner le plus vite possible, mais il a décrété que tu devais d'abord te reposer, expliqua l'adulte. Et prendre tes médicaments. »

Akashi hocha la tête et se redressa. Il serait mieux dans sa chambre. Il réussit à y aller sans l'aide de son père, étant donné qu'il n'était plus dans celle à l'étage, mais dans celle au rez-de-chaussée à côté du bureau paternel.

Le rouge prit tout de même la peine de se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous ses draps, et grogna en réalisant qu'il avait oublié ses médicaments. Il se releva avec difficulté et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, où ils étaient posés, avant d'en avaler trois. Ceci étant fait, il retourna vite fait sous la couette et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de so – »

Un bip retentit dans le combiné, indiquant que l'interlocuteur de Hayate avait raccroché. Le docteur fit de même, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au manque insultant de politesse de Masaomi. Il savait bien que l'homme lui en voulait pour la mort de sa femme, mais ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits !

Hayate secoua la tête. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'énerver sur le comportement d'un adulte immature et borné. Comme s'occuper des conséquences des actes irréfléchis d'un adolescent habituellement prudent et raisonnable. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

En plus, pensa le médecin en se remémorant les détails que lui avait transmis Masaomi, Seijuro ne s'était pas contenté d'une légère accélération. Il avait carrément couru comme un dératé.

Hayate reposa son téléphone sur la table devant lui et se tourna vers l'horloge murale de son salon. Il était plus de vingt heures. Cependant, le vieil homme sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers l'hôpital où il travaillait. Il habitait juste en face, donc il n'eut qu'une rue à traverser et quelques escaliers à monter avant de se retrouver dans son laboratoire.

Bien que Hayate désapprouve ce qu'avait fait son patient, il devait admettre que cela lui avait au moins apporté de nouvelles données. Le docteur n'avait encore jamais pu étudier de cas comme ça, étant donné que le malade évitait normalement de faire quoi que ce soit d'aussi dangereux.

Hayate alluma son ordinateur et chercha dans ses dossiers jusqu'à trouver le document texte qu'il cherchait. Il étudia ce qu'il contenait, puis appuya sur la touche entrée pour aller à la ligne. Juste avant de commencer à écrire ce que lui avait décrit Masaomi, il se leva pour se faire un café, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait encore passer une nuit blanche.

Cependant, il se rendit compte que la machine à café était déjà en route. A côté se tenait son assistant, Cody. C'était étonnant qu'il soit encore là si tard, mais ce gamin semblait ne jamais quitter l'hôpital.

« Encore une nuit blanche, docteur ? Votre café sera bientôt prêt. »

Hayate le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant d'aller se mettre au travail. Le gamin ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité dans ses recherches les plus pointues, mais il lui rendait la vie plus facile.

* * *

Sanada sourit au barman tandis que ce dernier lui versait un autre verre. A une heure si tardive, il n'y avait plus d'autres clients au Revil, et bien que Sanada n'ait par conséquent personne avec qui jouer au shogi, il appréciait ce moment de tranquillité. Alors qu'il fixait le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre, l'adulte se rappela la course-poursuite bizarre dont il avait été témoin un peu plus tôt.

Il avait tout d'abord vu Kuroko passer en courant, ce qui était assez étrange, étant donné que Sanada avait toujours cru que l'adolescent calme et poli qu'il était ne passerait pas comme ça en coup de vent, sans même un bonjour alors que le joueur de shogi l'avait interpellé.

Et même pas deux minutes plus tard, Akashi était passé à son tour. Lui ne courait pas, mais était visiblement pressé. Dès que Sanada lui avait indiqué par où était parti son ami, il s'en était allé. L'adulte s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ces deux-là, pour qu'ils se poursuivent ainsi.

Et maintenant, assis au bar du Revil, il s'interrogeait de nouveau. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés ? Sanada ne savait pas vraiment. En haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il leur poserait la question la prochaine fois qu'ils passeraient.

 _En attendant_ , se dit l'adulte, _je ferais bien de rentrer chez moi._ Il se leva de sa chaise, et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il mettait du poids sur sa prothèse bas de gamme, réveillant ainsi une douleur familière dans sa jambe amputée. Mais bon, il préférait ça à des béquilles. Il déposa un billet sur le comptoir et salua le barman, avant de sortir du café.

L'air frais de la nuit lui caressa le visage, et Sanada sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean. Il en prit une, avant de l'allumer et d'en tirer une bouffée. Il regarda la fumée qu'il venait d'expirer se perdre dans l'air, puis se mit en route vers son domicile.

* * *

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

Je suis un peu en retard, désolé. Je confond les jours...

Plein de bisounours à **kama-chan 59, Yuki-chan, Cookiiie, Rinfantasy et Anaya Naki** pour leur review !

Plein de remerciements à ma bêta, **Moira-chan** !

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances), et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 15 : Discussions et sensations**

* * *

 _Samedi 26 Août_

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de son salon. Il était 17h13. Akashi était censé arriver à 17h30, et le bleuté savait qu'il serait pile à l'heure. Ça ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'attendre fébrilement sur son canapé la venue de son petit ami et de compter les minutes qui passaient.

C'était samedi après-midi, et Kuroko n'avait pas revu Akashi depuis mercredi dernier, jour où ils s'étaient, bien qu'avec quelques incidents, avoué mutuellement leurs sentiments. Le rouge n'était pas venu au lycée, sur ordre très strict de son médecin, qui voulait un repos absolu pendant au moins deux jours. Mais les deux adolescents s'étaient tout de même parlé au téléphone.

Ils avaient discuté un bon bout de temps, parlant tout d'abord de la santé d'Akashi, puis de leur nouvelle relation. Kuroko l'avait ensuite invité à dîner chez lui ce samedi, et avait reçu une réponse positive.

Ils s'étaient aussi penchés sur le problème de la Génération des Miracles. Kuroko leur avait dit qu'Akashi était absent à cause d'un rhume, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que le rouge devrait tôt ou tard les informer de sa maladie. Le bleuté avait donc proposé à son petit-ami de venir dormir chez lui et d'inviter leurs coéquipiers le lendemain matin pour le leur annoncer. Akashi n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient.

Kuroko vérifia de nouveau l'heure. 17h16. Peut-être devrait-il se trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant... Ses parents s'occupaient du dîner, donc il n'avait rien à préparer de ce côté-là.

D'ailleurs, sa mère, Yuzuki, avait été très excitée quand il lui avait dit qu'il invitait quelqu'un à manger. Il revoyait encore son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :

« C'est le beau jeune homme de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Celui avec les cheveux rouges ? J'avais raison, hein ? Vous sortez ensemble ! C'est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas, Ki-chan ? »

Son père, Kichiro, avait secoué la tête et pris les mains de sa femme avec un regard triste.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Yuki, mais nous sommes face à un problème majeur ! Nous n'aurons jamais de petits-enfants... »

Kuroko se rappelait parfaitement comment sa mère avait écarquillé les yeux, des larmes de crocodile coulant sur ses joues.

« Oh, Ki-chan ! C'est horrible ! Comment va-t-on faire ? »

Le bleuté avait alors poussé un soupir et prononcé le mot 'adoption'. Ses parents avaient échangé un regard, puis s'étaient précipités vers leur fils pour lui faire un câlin collectif.

« Fils, tu es un génie, avait fièrement dit Kichiro.

\- Mais attends un peu, avait ajouté Yuzuki. Ta maman n'est pas encore prête à devenir grand-mère, et tu es encore bien jeune pour penser à tout ça. »

Ses parents étaient vraiment un cas à part.

Toujours assis sur son canapé, Kuroko se demanda comment Akashi allait réagir en les rencontrant. De manière polie, il en était sûr, et probablement avec amusement aussi. Le point bonus, c'était que ses parents s'entendaient avec tout le monde, et semblaient déjà apprécier le rouge, même s'ils ne l'avaient vu qu'en train de dormir. Et ils paraissaient aussi n'avoir aucun problème avec le fait que leur fils soit gay, si ce n'est, comme Kuroko l'avait deviné, l'absence de petits-enfants.

Mais de toute manière, comme l'avait dit sa mère, Akashi et lui n'en étaient pas à ce stade-là. Ils commençaient tout juste leur relation.

Kuroko sursauta quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Le temps avait filé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plongé dans ses pensées comme il était, et il était déjà l'heure pour Akashi d'arriver. Le bleuté sauta sur ses pieds et essaya de ne pas se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir.

Akashi se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire aux lèvres et un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Kuroko le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Comme d'habitude, le rouge s'était habillé élégamment, avec un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge recouverte d'une fine veste grise. Pas de cravate en vue, et cela soulagea le bleuté car il aurait trouvé ça trop formel pour un simple dîner.

Après l'avoir salué, Kuroko conduisit son invité au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Akashi déposa son sac, qui contenait sans doute ses affaires pour la nuit, à ses pieds.

« Tout va bien ? voulut savoir Kuroko.

\- Aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé. »

Akashi faisait référence à l'appel téléphonique qu'ils avaient eu dans la matinée. Le bleuté soupira intérieurement et changea de sujet.

« Mes parents arriveront plus tard dans la soirée, annonça-t-il. Pour le dîner de ce soir, il y a du poulet et des marrons au menu. »

Le rouge approuva ce choix d'un hochement de tête.

« Et j'ai préparé la chambre d'amis, poursuivit Kuroko. Viens, je vais te montrer, elle est juste en face de la mienne. »

Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans ladite chambre, dans laquelle Akashi laissa tomber son sac. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon, prenant de nouveau place sur le canapé. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre pendant un petit moment, yeux céruléens plongés dans leurs homologues rouges, puis le silence commença à devenir lourd.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Kuroko », déclara alors le rouge.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, attentif.

« Ça s'est passé pendant le déjeuner...

 _Quelques heures plus tôt..._

 _Akashi prit une bouchée de riz, au préalable mélangé avec la sauce, tout en regardant discrètement son père, assis en face de lui. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils prenaient un repas ensemble en trois jours, et le rouge, bien qu'heureux de ce rapprochement, trouvait le silence qui régnait sur leur déjeuner quelque peu gênant._

 _Quand il eut fini son plat, Akashi se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son père. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, un air interrogatif inscrit sur le visage. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, puis fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Devait-il continuer à appeler son géniteur 'père', ou pouvait-il se permettre de dire 'papa' ?_

 _« Seijuro ?_

 _\- Ah, excuse-moi, fit Akashi en sortant de ses pensées. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as si facilement accepté ma relation avec Kuroko. Je pensais que tu serais..._

 _\- Dégoûté ? Ulcéré ? devina l'adulte. Mon propre père aurait peut-être réagi ainsi, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se disputer sur quelque chose d'aussi banal que ton orientation sexuelle. Surtout dans ta... situation. Si ce Kuroko te rend heureux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »_

 _Akashi acquiesça, comprenant où son père voulait en venir. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini._

 _« Et je dois t'avouer que moi-même, quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais un petit faible pour un de mes senpais. »_

 _Masaomi esquissa un rare sourire en voyant l'expression étonnée de son fils._

 _« J'étais en première année de lycée, et lui en dernière. Je ne l'ai jamais approché, car comme je te l'ai dit mon père ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Je n'ai fait que l'observer de loin, même si j'aurais bien aimé faire sa connaissance. »_

 _Akashi était vraiment surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler autant de lui-même, et surtout pas de ses amours. D'ailleurs, le rouge avait longtemps pensé que le coeur de son père s'était transformé en pierre à la mort de son épouse._

 _« Il n'était pas vraiment beau, ou mignon, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirait. Il était drôle et toujours de bonne humeur. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu... »_

 _Les yeux de son père semblaient perdus dans le vague, et Akashi pensa qu'il devait regretter de ne pas avoir adressé la parole à ce lycéen._

 _« Je me rappelle son nom, d'ailleurs. Il s'appelait Sanada... »_

Tiens _, pensa son fils,_ il a le même nom que Katsuro. Remarque, les Sanada sont assez répandus.

 _« ...Katsuro. Oui, c'est ça, Sanada Katsuro. »_

Tiens _, pensa Akashi,_ il a exactement le même nom que Katsuro _. Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Non... Ce n'était pas possible._

 _« Seijuro ? fit l'adulte en voyant l'expression de son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Tu pourrais me décrire plus en détail ce Sanada, s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Si tu veux... »_

 _Son père le lui décrivit, et l'apparence de son Katsuro, même en version plus jeune et pas encore altérée par le temps, ressemblait étrangement à celle du Katsuro qu'Akashi connaissait._

 _Le rouge fit de rapides calculs dans sa tête : son père avait 43 ans, donc si son amour de lycée était bien Katsuro le joueur de shogi, ce dernier devrait avoir entre 45 et 47 ans. Quelles étaient les chances pour que ce soit bien lui ? C'était complètement invraisemblable._

 _« Seijuro ? Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?_

 _\- Pour rien. »_

 _Son père lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien alors qu'il se levait de table pour débarrasser son assiette et ses couverts. Akashi l'imita, plongé dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout cela à Kuroko._

Kuroko fixa Akashi, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il réfléchit quelque temps, rejouant dans sa tête la scène que le rouge lui avait décrite.

« Donc en fait, ce que tu es en train de dire, Akashi-kun, commença-t-il, c'est que ton père, outre le fait qu'il n'est pas opposé à notre relation, t'a confié qu'il était amoureux d'un homme au lycée, et que cet homme se trouve être Sanada-san, que nous avons rencontré il y a quelques mois seulement et avec qui tu joues au shogi ? »

Akashi marqua un temps d'arrêt en plissant les yeux, avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est ça. »

Kuroko poussa un soupir tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et en reposant sa tête sur le dossier.

« C'est une sacrée coïncidence, Akashi-kun, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, et c'est pourquoi je comptais aller demain après-midi demander à Katsuro dans quel lycée il est allé, et son âge. »

Le bleuté se laissa glisser vers la droite, de sorte que sa tête repose désormais sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

« Tu crois qu'il voudra bien répondre à tes questions ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas. Lui se donne bien le droit d'insinuer que nous sortons ensemble, expliqua Akashi en commençant à caresser doucement les cheveux du bleuté. Et même si c'est le cas maintenant, ça ne l'était pas auparavant, et quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu en prendre offense. Et surtout, il m'appelle 'gamin'. »

Kuroko eut un léger rire en entendant son intonation bougonne sur la dernière phrase, puis un silence confortable s'installa. Akashi écoutait la respiration tranquille du bleuté alors qu'il lui passait la main dans les cheveux, et il finit par appuyer sa joue contre la tête de son petit ami. Avant que ce dernier n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, le rouge se décala pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Kuroko et l'étreignit.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça », avoua Akashi.

Cela surprit Kuroko. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était le seul à avoir caché ce qu'il ressentait pendant tout ce temps, et il pensait que le rouge s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments seulement quand le bleuté lui avait déclaré les siens. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Moi aussi, Akashi-kun, murmura-t-il, moi aussi. »

Il enlaça à son tour le rouge, mais la magie du moment fut brisée quand ils entendirent une clé tourner dans une serrure. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent en hâte, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Ce doit être mes parents », déclara Kuroko.

En effet, les voix qu'il entendait et qui provenaient de l'entrée ne tardèrent pas à le lui confirmer.

* * *

TBC

Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? XD Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez des parents de Kuroko ? Il n'y a eu qu'un aperçu, mais ils feront leur apparition dans le chapitre suivant ^^


	17. Chapter 16

Merci à **BakaNH, kama-chan59, Cookiie, Rinfantasy, Hiaokyo, Zofra** et **Anaya Naki** pour leur review **.** Merci aussi aux deux Guest, **Luna** et

 **Akashi4** : Et voilà la soeur (grande ou petite, d'ailleurs ?) ! XD Merci pour la recommandation ^^ Et pour tous les compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur :) T'inquiète, pas besoin de compte, tant que tu gardes ton pseudo, je saurais que c'est toi XD

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, **Moira-chan**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 16 : Pyjama partie**

* * *

 _Samedi 26 Août_

Kuroko se leva immédiatement pour aller accueillir ses parents, tandis qu'Akashi resta un peu plus longtemps sur le canapé avant de le suivre. Dans l'entrée, Kichiro était en train d'enlever ses chaussures, et Yuzuki déposait son sac à main près du porte-manteau. Dès qu'elle vit son fils – étant sa mère, elle ne s'était jamais laissé abuser par sa faible présence – un large sourire lui fendit le visage.

« Tetsu-chan, nous sommes rentrés !

\- Bienvenue, maman. »

A ce moment-là, Akashi arriva derrière Kuroko, et la mère de ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

« Il est déjà arrivé ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit, Tetsu-chan ?! On serait rentrés plus tôt...

\- Calme-toi, Yuki, intervint le père. Ce n'est pas poli de parler de quelqu'un à la troisième personne alors qu'il se trouve dans la pièce. »

Kichiro se tourna vers Akashi et lui tendit une main que le rouge serra.

« Seijuro-kun, c'est ça ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Kichiro Kuroko. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça me fait me sentir moins vieux, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Enchanté, Kichiro-san. »

Pendant ce temps, la mère du bleuté, qui avait fait la moue quand son mari l'avait sermonnée, avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle se présenta aussi.

« Je suis Yuzuki ! Ki-chan m'appelle Yuki, mais pour toi ce sera Yuzuki-sama. Entendons-nous bien, Sei-chan ! »

Akashi tiqua deux fois de suite : la première fois au 'sama' et la deuxième fois au 'chan'. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Kichiro prit de nouveau les choses en main... ou du moins le crut-il en entendant la première phrase qu'il prononça.

« Voyons, Yuki, ça ne se fait pas ! Tu ne révèles pas des informations sur notre couple comme ça ! »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu. De quelles informations parlait-il ?

« Pfff, Ki-chan, tu es ridicule, fit la mère de Kuroko en secouant la tête. Même si je ne l'avais pas dit, les gens savent très bien que tu m'appelles Yuki, ils t'entendent !

\- Mmm... Bon, comme tu as raison, tu t'en sors pour cette fois.

\- Ki-chan... chuchota Yuzuki en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux avec tellement d'intensité qu'Akashi se surprit à retenir son souffle.

\- Yuki... » répondit Kichiro de la même manière.

L'instant d'avant, ils étaient éloignés de quelques pas et la seconde d'après, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le père de Kuroko souleva sa femme et tourna sur lui-même en la tenant à bout de bras.

Détournant les yeux de ce spectacle autour duquel il pouvait presque apercevoir des cœurs roses flotter, Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la scène. Le bleuté secoua la tête, pour lui indiquer de ne pas intervenir.

« Oui, ils sont toujours comme ça, précisa Kuroko, si tu te posais la question.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ignore-les juste. »

Les adultes, qui en avaient fini avec leur comédie romantique, avaient entendu cette dernière phrase et se tournèrent vers leur fils et leur gendre, une expression vexée sur le visage.

« Tu es cruel, Tetsu-chan ! chouina Yuzuki.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait », essaya de la rassurer son mari.

Kuroko s'approcha d'eux et ramassa un sac en plastique qui avait été déposé par terre par Kichiro quand il était arrivé. Il regarda à l'intérieur, puis se tourna vers ses parents.

« Où sont les marrons ? »

Silence gêné.

« Vous avez oublié les marrons ? »

Silence coupable.

« Comment vous avez fait pour oublier les marrons ? C'était marqué sur la liste des courses. »

Silence embarrassé.

« Et si ça ne suffisait pas, papa, je t'avais mis une alarme sur ton téléphone qui a dû sonner il y a une heure, c'est-à-dire quand vous étiez au magasin. »

Silence.

Puis Yuzuki éclata de rire et sortit de son sac à main quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une boîte de marrons.

« Ah ha ! On t'a bien eu ! »

Kuroko ne réagit pas, et lui prit juste la boîte des mains avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant un Akashi intérieurement ébahi avec ses parents. Yuzuki le suivit cependant de près, disant quelque chose à propos du fait qu'elle voulait faire le dîner, parce que sinon son fils allait tout faire brûler et qu'elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour 'Sei-chan'.

« Désolé pour tout ça, fit alors Kichiro avec un sourire bienveillant. La situation échappe un peu à mon contrôle parfois.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste été un peu... surpris, c'est tout. »

Kichiro lui sourit de nouveau, puis invita Akashi à le suivre dans le salon. Ils entendirent vaguement la voix excitée de Yuzuki provenir de la cuisine, ainsi que celle plus calme de Kuroko. L'horloge murale au-dessus des plantes vertes à droite de la télé indiquait qu'il serait bientôt 19h30.

« Que faites-vous comme travail, Kichiro-san ? demanda Akashi après qu'ils se furent assis sur le canapé.

\- Je travaille pour AGI. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est l'entreprise Anomalie Générale d'Informatique. Je répare des ordinateurs, en gros. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. »

Akashi hocha la tête, connaissant en effet l'entreprise. Il avait par contre d'abord cru qu'AGI étaient les initiales d'Akashi Global Investissement, ce qui aurait été une coïncidence plutôt surprenante.

« Et Yuzuki-sa – n ? buta Akashi, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait failli dire 'sama'.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Et Yuzuki-san ? Quel genre de travail fait-elle ?

\- Ah, Yuki. Elle est neurologue.

\- Pardon ? »

Kichiro eut un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Akashi clignait des yeux. La femme irresponsable qu'il avait rencontrée ne semblait pas du tout du genre à être médecin, et encore moins neurologue !

« Tu te dis qu'elle n'en a pas l'air, c'est ça ? devina le père de Kuroko. Pourtant, tu la verrais quand elle travaille, elle change complètement de personnalité. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle peut s'autoriser à être aussi insouciante. »

Akashi discuta encore quelque temps avec l'adulte, en apprenant notamment plus sur son travail et celui de Yuzuki, puis Kuroko les appela pour qu'ils viennent manger. Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger sur laquelle donnait la cuisine américaine, et s'installèrent. Sur la table reposait un poulet, encore fumant et entouré de marrons.

Le dîner se passa très bien du point de vue d'Akashi, et il se rendit compte que les parents de Kuroko étaient très sympathiques, malgré leur façon d'exagérer tout et n'importe quoi et Yuzuki qui persistait à vouloir qu'il l'appelle 'Yuzuki-sama'. D'une certaine manière, le rouge avait l'impression de passer du temps avec la Génération des Miracles ; Kichiro et sa femme les lui rappelaient agréablement, mais le forçaient aussi à penser au lendemain matin, quand il devrait avouer sa maladie à ses coéquipiers.

Vers la fin du repas, le sujet dériva on ne sait comment sur le fait qu'Akashi s'était installé dans la chambre d'amis, et la mère de Kuroko prit une expression choquée.

« Comment ça, dans la chambre d'amis ? Suis-je obligée de vous rappeler que vous sortez ensemble ? Vous dormirez dans la même chambre, un point c'est tout ! »

Akashi et Kuroko échangèrent un regard. Cela ne les gênait pas de dormir dans la même chambre, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait de nombreuses fois à l'occasion de leurs camps d'entraînement. Ils avaient même déjà dormi dans le même futon.

En fait, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchi. Kuroko avait juste conduit son petit ami dans la chambre d'amis parce que c'était là qu'il conduisait les invités.

« Nous avons un futon supplémentaire, continua Yuzuki. Il est dans ton placard, Tetsu-chan, tu devrais le savoir. Je l'installerai après manger. »

Alors qu'Akashi ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se déranger et qu'il serait très bien dans la chambre d'amis, Kichiro intervint, trompant de nouveau le rouge avec sa première phrase.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Yuki. Il serait beaucoup plus logique qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. »

Akashi se demanda qui était le pire : le mari ou la femme. Cette dernière forma un 'o' avec sa bouche, puis fit un clin d'œil à Kichiro avant de hocher énergiquement la tête.

« Ki-chan a tout à fait raison. Je suis un peu dans la lune parfois. Bien sûr que vous allez dormir dans le même lit ! Ça tombe bien, celui de Tetsu-chan est un deux places. Ça te convient, Sei-chan ? »

L'intéressé, déjà surpris qu'elle lui ait demandé son avis, haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Kuroko. Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules et fit un signe de tête en direction des chambres. Gestes qu'Akashi traduisit par 'Ne la contrarie pas, on verra plus tard entre nous.'.

« C'est parfait, Yuzuki-san », fit-il donc avec un sourire charmeur.

La suite du repas se déroula sans anicroche, et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux parents Kuroko, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent en pyjama dans la chambre du bleuté.

« Il n'y a pas de futon supplémentaire, fit remarquer Akashi en observant le sol dégagé et le placard tout aussi vide. Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis.

\- Ah, Akashi-kun, s'exclama Kuroko en le retenant. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on dorme dans le même lit.

\- Dans ce cas... »

Après quelques préparatifs, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent côte à côte dans le lit de Kuroko. Comme Yuzuki l'avait dit, il y avait largement assez de place pour deux, si bien que les amoureux avaient assez d'espace pour être à l'aise sans même avoir à se toucher.

Bien que Kuroko ait très envie de combler cette distance et de se blottir dans les bras d'Akashi, il n'osait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le rouge avait quant à lui très envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais n'osait pas non plus. Ils avaient tous deux peur de brusquer l'autre.

Mais finalement, ils mirent leur incertitude de côté, et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. L'action simultanée les fit rire, et cet instant léger détendit l'atmosphère. Cependant, le bleuté remarqua une légère hésitation dans le sourire de son petit-ami, dont il avait appris à déchiffrer toutes les expressions, aussi infimes soient-elles.

« Akashi-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il reçut un regard surpris de la part d'Akashi, puis ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment perspicace, Kuroko, fit-il d'un ton léger, avant de parler plus sérieusement. Je suis juste un peu nerveux pour demain. Enfin, pas nerveux, plutôt incertain. »

Voyant que le bleuté attendait une suite, il développa.

« Je suis incertain quant à leur réaction, et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Aomine-kun et les autres te soutiendront, Akashi-kun, lui assura Kuroko.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en rends si sûr ? »

La note de détresse dans la voix de son petit ami fit froncer les sourcils à Kuroko. Alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux céruléens dans ceux du rouge, il en comprit la raison.

Akashi avait peur.

Plus que tout, il avait peur d'être rejeté par ses amis proches, comme il l'avait été par son père. C'était pourtant plus qu'improbable, étant donné que le contexte n'était pas le même, et que le reste de la Génération des Miracles n'était pas aussi lâche (sans vouloir insulter le père d'Akashi, mais il fallait bien dire la vérité).

« Ne pense pas ça. Aucun d'entre eux ne t'abandonnera, Aka – »

Kuroko s'interrompit. Il allait dire 'Akashi-kun', mais tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression que cette appellation n'était plus appropriée. Akashi, quant à lui, lui lança un regard curieux, bien que le début de ce que son petit ami avait dit ait fait disparaître une partie des émotions négatives qu'il ressentait. Le bleuté se rapprocha alors du rouge, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Aussi longtemps que tu vivras, je serai là pour toi, Seijuro. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Akashi rougit quand Kuroko prononça son prénom, d'une manière si douce et pleine de tendresse que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Les paroles d'avant y étaient aussi pour quelque chose, mais il se focalisa surtout sur la façon dont son prénom sonnait dans la bouche du bleuté.

« Tetsuya... » chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Mais bizarrement, cela ne sonna pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait cru, du moins pour lui. Il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place...

Heureusement, ce sentiment se dissipa très vite quand Kuroko vint se blottir contre lui, et Akashi referma instinctivement les bras sur le bleuté.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur corporelle et respirant de concert, ils se sentaient tous les deux à leur place.

* * *

Omake :

« Bonne nuit Tetsu-chan, bonne nuit Sei-chan ! »

Yuzuki regarda les adolescents sortir du salon puis, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, elle échangea un regard de connivence avec son mari. Elle se plaqua ensuite au mur du couloir menant aux chambres, tel un ninja. Kichiro, quant à lui, s'empara d'une des chaises de la cuisine et la porta jusqu'à sa femme. Cette dernière lui fit un petit signe de la main, imitation du 'go go go' utilisé par les commandos, et les deux adultes se rendirent sur la pointe des pieds devant la chambre de leur fils. Sur un signe de Yuzuki, Kichiro mit la chaise contre la porte, coinçant efficacement la poignée et empêchant quiconque de sortir.

« Tu as bien subtilisé le futon ? » demanda la femme.

Elle reçut un hochement de tête en réponse. Les deux adultes se sourirent, avant de glousser discrètement tout en s'éloignant.

* * *

TBC

Alors ? Des avis sur les parents de Kuroko ? Pour tout vous dire, ce sont mes OCs préférés jusqu'ici. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à les faire XD


	18. Chapter 17

Merci beaucoup à **kama-chan59, Cookiiie, ajiahdompey (x 3 ^^), Sei4, BakaNH, Rinfantasy, Anaya Naki,** et **luce1999** pour leur review. Merci aussi à **poischiche** et **Akashi4** ^^

Gros merci à **Momo-chan** , sans qui vous auriez une fic bourrée de fautes XD

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie 01**

 **Chapitre 17 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 03 : Révélation**

* * *

 _Dimanche 17 Août_

Akashi se réveilla avec la sensation que quelque chose s'enfonçait dans son estomac, le gênant et lui faisant un peu mal. Il cligna des yeux, puis tâtonna sous la couette pour essayer de repérer la source de son inconfort. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que c'était le coude de Kuroko qui lui rentrait dans les côtes, et il se dégagea en douceur, ne voulant pas réveiller le bleuté.

Il n'était que huit heures, mais étonnamment, le rouge ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il l'était pourtant presque en permanence ces derniers jours, peu importe combien de temps il dormait ; une énième conséquence de sa maladie.

Hésitant entre se recoucher auprès de Kuroko et se lever définitivement, Akashi finit par choisir la première option et retourna sous les couvertures. Il resta là pendant une bonne demi-heure encore, à observer son petit ami, avant que ce dernier ne commence à remuer et à se réveiller lentement.

« Bonjour, Seijuro, fit le bleuté, un petit sourire aux lèvres, aimant bien prononcer le prénom de son petit ami.

\- De même, Tetsuya », répondit Akashi, partageant son sentiment.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent, puis d'un accord commun se rallongèrent pour dormir encore un peu, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Quand il était ainsi avec Kuroko, Akashi oubliait complètement sa maladie et le fait qu'il mourrait dans à peine trois mois. Il se sentait tellement bien…

Jusqu'à ce que les picotements habituels, annonciateurs de malheurs, ne se fassent sentir dans sa gorge, provoquant une bouffée de panique chez le rouge. Ça l'avait pris au dépourvu, et il s'étrangla dans sa première quinte de toux. Il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis mercredi dernier dans le parc, et il s'était relâché, oubliant de prendre ses médicaments hier soir. Bon, la rencontre avec Kichiro et Yuzuki y était aussi pour quelque chose, mais c'était principalement sa faute.

Kuroko, sachant quoi faire dans cette situation vu le nombre de fois où il en avait été témoin, se leva rapidement et alla fouiller dans le sac de son petit ami. Il en sortit les médicaments, remarquant au passage que ce n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant, et donna trois cachets au rouge. Ce dernier, au bout d'une minute, arriva à arrêter de tousser suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à les avaler.

Epuisé, et dépité qu'une crise se soit déclarée pile au moment où il se sentait enfin reposé, Akashi se laissa retomber dans le lit, le souffle rauque et la respiration sifflante.

« C'est fini, Seijuro, murmura Kuroko en le rejoignant. Ne pleure pas. »

Le rouge se demanda un instant de quoi il pouvait bien parler, mais quand le bleuté passa un pouce sur sa tempe, Akashi se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Enfin, pas vraiment, il n'y avait que de fines larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il laissa Kuroko les essuyer, appréciant la caresse au passage.

« Tu veux te reposer encore un peu ? » proposa le bleuté.

Akashi secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Sauf peut-être si son petit ami se recouchait avec lui. Mais il savait que Kuroko était un lève-tôt, et il ne voulait pas le forcer à changer ses habitudes pour lui, bien qu'il se doute que le bleuté serait prêt à faire une exception s'il le lui demandait. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était presque neuf heures.

« On devrait aller prendre le petit-déjeuner », déclara le rouge en se levant.

Kuroko l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer. Les deux adolescents sortirent donc de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le salon, où une Yuzuki tout ensommeillée se prélassait sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle les vit, un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quand la femme posa les yeux sur Akashi.

« Sei-chan ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Akashi lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'elle se redressait et l'examinait de plus près.

« Tu as une mine affreuse… Tu as mal dormi ? »

Le rouge réalisa alors qu'il ne devait être très fringant. Il avait sûrement les yeux rouges et l'air un peu abattu. Ou peut-être était-ce juste l'instinct maternel de Yuzuki qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il espérait en tout cas qu'il n'avait pas de sang sur le visage, mais Kuroko l'aurait sûrement prévenu si ça avait été le cas.

« Tout va bien, Yuzuki-san. Je ne suis pas du matin, c'est tout. »

La mère de Kuroko lui lança un regard sceptique, puis se leva du canapé et s'approcha en souriant gentiment.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, tu sais ? Tu es de la famille maintenant », conclut-elle en lui faisant une caresse sur la joue.

Puis elle s'éclipsa en sautillant vers sa chambre après avoir fait un câlin à son fils. Akashi resta quant à lui interdit, un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié refaisant surface des tréfonds de son esprit.

 _Une version bien plus jeune d'Akashi était en train de courir dans son jardin. Il était en retard pour sa leçon du jour, et son père n'allait pas être content. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison pour être en retard, mais bon, quelle que soit son excuse, son père s'en ficherait royalement._

 _Alors qu'il entrait dans la véranda qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison, il vit sa mère assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre tout en chantonnant. Elle releva la tête et sourit en apercevant son fils._

 _« Seijuro, ne serais-tu pas en retard pour tes cours ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement._

 _Akashi sourit à son tour. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec les classes supplémentaires que son père le forçait à suivre. Shiori avait même pris l'habitude de trouver des prétextes pour que son fils n'y aille que deux fois sur trois. Elle ne le gronderait donc pas pour un petit retard. Cependant…_

 _« Mais ça ne te ressemble pas d'être en retard. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Je jouais et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer », mentit Akashi._

 _Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il se sentit coupable. Avec son père, il était assez à l'aise, mais il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère._

 _Shiori soupira et se leva de sa chaise, déposant son livre sur la table de la véranda. Elle alla ensuite s'agenouiller devant son fils._

 _« Tu sais, Seijuro, je suis ta mère. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu dois me le dire. »_

 _Akashi hocha la tête, mais comme il ne répondait rien, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue._

 _« Bien. File en classe, maintenant. Ton précepteur attend. »_

 _Son fils hocha de nouveau la tête. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où il fouilla dans son placard pour en sortir une compresse. Il retira son pantalon, dont il avait pris soin de cacher à sa mère le trou au niveau du genou, et appliqua la compresse sur son genou droit. Il ne s'était pas raté quand il était tombé de l'arbre auquel il était en train de grimper, et il avait quelques écorchures. Mais rien de suffisamment grave pour inquiéter sa mère._

 _Après avoir maladroitement enroulé un bandage autour de son genou pour y maintenir la compresse, il enfila un pantalon propre et partit pour rejoindre la salle d'étude. Son père allait sûrement lui tirer les oreilles._

« Seijuro ? »

Akashi se tourna vers Kuroko. Ce dernier le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le rouge se demanda un moment s'il le sortait juste de ses réflexions ou s'il voulait un commentaire sur ce que venait de dire sa mère.

« Tu sais, Tetsuya, commença-t-il doucement, je pense que ta mère est quelqu'un de formidable. »

Le bleuté acquiesça. Il était on ne peut plus d'accord.

Trois heures plus tard, Kuroko et Akashi étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, le premier lisant tandis que le second rattrapait les cours qu'il avait ratés ces deux derniers jours, quand la sonnette retentit. Le bleuté reposa son livre et se leva pour aller ouvrir, se doutant fortement de l'identité des visiteurs. Son petit ami écrivit le résultat de son équation avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Quand Kuroko ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait que Kise qui attendait derrière. Un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, il sautillait sur place, probablement d'impatience. En même temps, le blond n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa capacité à rester tranquille.

« Kurokocchi ! Je suis content de te voir ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, tout en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Bonjour, Kise-kun. »

Akashi arriva à ce moment-là, et Kise se jeta sur lui, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenue.

« Tout va bien, Akashicchi ? Kurokocchi nous a dit que tu avais attrapé un méchant rhume. Tu dois prendre mieux soin de toi, d'accord ? Tu es guéri maintenant ?

\- Je vais bien, Kise. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit avec un soupir Akashi, tout en se dégageant.

\- Super, alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

\- Je suis venu plus tôt pour que Kuroko m'aide à rattraper les cours.

\- Ah, d'accord ! Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

\- Pas encore. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Le reste de la Génération des Miracles arriva en effet quelques minutes plus tard. Ce fut d'abord Midorima, qui les salua avec réserve, comme à son habitude, puis Momoi et Aomine qui semblaient s'être disputés sur le chemin vu comment ils se regardaient, et enfin Murasakibara, avec un peu de retard, qui marmonna qu'il avait dû s'arrêter à la supérette pour s'acheter des provisions.

Pour le déjeuner, Kise proposa de commander au Maji Burger, un fast-food qui venait d'ouvrir et pour lequel il avait joué dans une pub. Ils prirent une vingtaine de hamburgers et des milkshakes, puis attendirent la livraison tout en discutant avec animation, assis à la table du salon.

Une fois la nourriture arrivée, ils se mirent à table. Les parents de Kuroko avaient disparu, et quand on lui posa la question, le bleuté répondit qu'ils étaient au travail. En fait, Kichiro avait été appelé très tôt ce matin par un de ses clients réguliers dont l'ordinateur avait besoin d'une réparation urgente, tandis que Yuzuki avait décidé de donner de l'espace à son fils et était partie faire des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital.

La conversation allait de bon train, agrémentée des exclamations enthousiastes de Kise, de celles sarcastiques de Midorima, de celles joyeuses de Momoi et de celles un peu bougonnes d'Aomine. Kuroko et Akashi ne parlaient pas beaucoup, glissant seulement une ou deux phrases ici et là. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant de la part du bleuté, mais le rouge était d'habitude un peu plus impliqué dans leurs discussions. Quant à Murasakibara, il lorgnait les hamburgers de Kuroko sans se préoccuper de la conversation.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Kise finit de dire quelque chose et le silence tomba. Ils n'avaient tout simplement plus rien à dire, et d'ailleurs, le déjeuner était presque fini. Akashi échangea un regard avec Kuroko, puis se racla la gorge. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sur le champ, cinq paires d'yeux de diverses couleurs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose », commença-t-il, essayant de sourire mais échouant lamentablement.

Tous les occupants de la table étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et Akashi se demanda ce qui, dans son ton et dans son expression, leur avait fait comprendre que ce qu'il allait dire était très sérieux. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que ses coéquipiers le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils devaient écouter. Dans tous les cas, le rouge eut envie de se cacher dans un trou et de disparaître. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer qu'il allait mourir ? Il avait l'impression que c'était extrêmement cruel de leur révéler une telle information comme ça, sans préparation.

« Je…

 _…_ _suis de nouveau malade. »_

 _Le petit Akashi retint son souffle, l'œil collé contre la serrure de la porte du bureau de son père. Son ouïe fine lui permettait d'entendre ce que ce dernier et sa femme se disaient, et leur sujet de conversation n'était pas des plus réjouissants._

 _« Combien de temps ? vint la voix froide de Masaomi._

 _\- Pas plus de quelques mois, je le crains. »_

 _Akashi, regrettant pour une fois son intelligence précoce lui permettant de comprendre l'information implicite portée par ces deux phrases, sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux._

 _« Mais qu'allons-nous dire à Seijuro ?_

 _\- Rien, répondit doucement Shiori. Rien pour l'instant. »_

 _Akashi se décolla de la porte et s'enfuit en courant, le martèlement de ses pieds étouffé par les tapis qui recouvraient les couloirs._

…ne pourrai plus assurer la fonction de capitaine à partir de la semaine prochaine. »

Tandis que les exclamations de surprise fusaient, Akashi soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été capable d'annoncer la nouvelle directement, mais c'était un bon compromis de passer par là pour l'expliquer. Il croisa le regard de Kuroko, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la Génération des Miracles demandait des explications. Les voix d'Aomine et Kise se faisaient entendre au-dessus des autres, mais ils se turent quand Akashi leva la main en un geste autoritaire.

« Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas fini de parler. »

Le silence se fit, et Akashi regarda avec un pincement au cœur les visages inquiets de ses coéquipiers.

« Je ne pourrai plus être capitaine car, dans les semaines à venir, je vais me trouver dans l'incapacité de faire du sport. »

Alors que les exclamations fusaient de nouveau, la question de Midorima se détacha dans le brouhaha.

« Quelle maladie, Akashi ? »

Ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers le vert, qui remonta ses lunettes avec son index et planta ses yeux couleur émeraude dans ceux d'Akashi. Ce dernier grimaça intérieurement.

Midorima n'était pas stupide. Il avait déduit que ce n'était pas une quelconque blessure au genou comme il était déjà arrivé à Akashi d'en avoir qui l'empêcherait de jouer, mais quelque chose de sérieux, étant donné qu'il abandonnait carrément sa position de capitaine. Et à la vue de son air grave, le vert avait sûrement compris que « les semaines à venir » n'étaient pas la durée de sa dispense, mais une échéance.

« Quelle maladie ? » répéta-t-il, tandis que les autres se tournaient à nouveau vers Akashi, attendant sa réponse.

Le rouge se plongea dans les yeux bleus de Kuroko, semblables à des puits sans fond, et y puisa le courage nécessaire à ce qui allait suivre.

« La fibrose pulmonaire génétique. »

Midorima resta interdit, puis prit une grande inspiration. Il leva une main tremblante pour replacer une énième fois ses lunettes, et la lumière se refléta sur les verres.

« C'est donc ainsi », murmura-t-il.

Aomine, Kise, Momoi et Murasakibara échangèrent des regards sans comprendre ce qui se passait, ne sachant pas ce qu'était une fibrose pulmonaire. Ils restèrent cependant silencieux, sentant que Midorima allait ajouter quelque chose d'important.

« Tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas, Akashi ? »

* * *

Tada ! Un petit omake pour finir sur une note un peu moins dramatique XD

* * *

Omake :

Dans tous les cas, le rouge eut envie de se cacher dans un trou et de disparaître. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer qu'il allait mourir ?

« Je… sors avec Kuroko. »

Akashi vit le bleuté écarquiller les yeux, et lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? s'exclama Kise. Mais c'est génial ! Hein, Aominecchi ? On a lancé une mode !

\- Mouais, grogna l'as de l'équipe, l'air boudeur.

\- C'est… inattendu, murmura Midorima en remettant ses lunettes en place avec son index.

\- Sa-chin s'est évanouie », fit calmement remarquer Murasakibara.

Kuroko lança un regard furieux à son petit ami. Comment osait-il se dérober ainsi !

* * *

TBC !


	19. Chapter 18

Plein de remerciement à **kama-chan59, BakaNH, luce1999, Rinfantasy, Wynter Eversun, Cookiiie, Anaya Naki** et **Shirayuki Yukine** pour leur review ! Merci aussi à **Tsu Nami** , **leonie** et **poischiche**.

Merci beaucoup à Moira-chan pour sa bêta ^^

Sinon, j'ai rajouté une chronologie, pour vous aider un peu à vous y retrouver avec le temps qui passe, parce que j'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont parfois très espacés des un des autres et que le passage du temps est parfois pas très évident...

* * *

 **Instants éphémères**

 **Chapitre 18 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 04 : Secrets**

* * *

 _Dimanche 17 Août_

« Tu vas mourir, n'est-ce pas, Akashi ? »

Dans le silence qui suivit, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Puis ce fut le chaos.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Akashi ne s'en souviendrait toujours que trop bien.

Il put à peine supporter d'entendre le rire nerveux d'Aomine, qui demanda si c'était une blague et où étaient les caméras.

Il serra les dents en voyant Kise écarquiller les yeux et le regarder d'un air indécis, comme s'il attendait un déni de la part du rouge.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la peur sur le visage de Momoi, qui contrairement à son imbécile d'ami d'enfance avait compris que tout était très sérieux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, coupé du monde, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter ses camarades, de leur dire que c'était vrai. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit, si ce n'était la respiration de sept personnes. Plus personne ne parlait.

« Seijuro ? »

Lentement, Akashi rouvrit les yeux, réticent mais faisant confiance à la voix calme et assurée de Kuroko. Devant lui, silencieuse, la Génération des Miracles le regardait d'un air expectatif. Le rouge faillit fermer de nouveau les yeux et faire comme si ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas là, mais tout à coup, un sentiment d'agacement profond l'envahit.

 _Parce que je suis absolu, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne._

Puis il fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il était vraiment tordu pour penser un truc pareil dans cette situation. Il n'était pas comme son père, à jauger froidement et à réagir en fonction de ce sur quoi il avait le contrôle.

« Midorima a raison, finit-il par déclarer. Je suis atteint d'une maladie dégénérative des poumons qui me tuera avant la fin de l'année. »

Kise ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement pour protester – mais contre quoi ? – cependant Aomine le fit taire d'une main, l'air très en colère.

« Et tu le sais depuis quand ? s'écria l'adolescent à la peau mate. Va pas me dire que tu l'as appris hier ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous mens ?! Hein ?!

\- Dai-chan ! le réprimanda Momoi.

\- Il a raison, marmonna Murasakibara, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux violets chargés de reproches posés sur Akashi.

\- Akashicchi… gémit Kise une fois que son petit ami eut retiré sa main, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Aomine, Akashi, dit quant à lui Midorima. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas informés de cela plus tôt ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? »

Akashi recula. Enfin, il voulut reculer, mais il était coincé dans son siège. Une de ses pires craintes se réalisait : ses camarades lui en voulaient de leur avoir caché sa maladie. Il n'avait pourtant jamais sérieusement considéré cette possibilité, car Kuroko n'avait pas du tout réagi ainsi. Mais Kuroko était Kuroko, et les autres étaient les autres.

D'ailleurs, où était le bleuté ? Akashi fouilla la table du regard, mais ne le vit pas à sa place. Où était-il passé ?

« Seijuro, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là », fit une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Le rouge sursauta imperceptiblement en entendant Kuroko, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le bleuté lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et lui prit la main sous la table. Akashi la serra fort, puis releva la tête vers la Génération des Miracles, qui était en train de se disputer.

« Ecoutez, tout le monde, fit-il pour attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers. Aomine a raison, j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt, et je m'excuse d'avoir attendu la dernière minute. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de vous parler de ça, surtout que ça m'oblige à arrêter le basket…

\- Pfff… soupira Aomine avant de se lever. Pas besoin de te cacher derrière tes excuses à la con. Tu nous as menti et tu as trahi notre confiance. Ni plus ni moins. On est si insignifiants pour toi, pour que ça te coûte autant de nous parler de quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers la porte d'entrée. Kise, après avoir jeté un regard triste à Akashi, le suivit. Momoi fit de même, mais non sans avoir souri à Akashi et lui avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille, lui disant de ne pas lui en vouloir, qu'Aomine était seulement inquiet pour lui et qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Murasakibara de se lever. Il s'approcha du rouge, et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, le géant le souleva de sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

« Aka-chin ne doit pas mourir, parce qu'il doit se faire pardonner. »

Murasakibara reposa ensuite Akashi et quitta la pièce. Ne restaient que Midorima et Kuroko, ce dernier s'étant rassis à sa place. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce que le vert pousse un soupir et s'installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à y rester encore un moment.

« Allez, fit-il, donne-moi les détails. »

Akashi esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr que Midorima voulait en savoir plus il comptait devenir médecin, et avait donc de nombreuses connaissances dans le domaine. Alors que le rouge partait dans des explications scientifiques en utilisant un vocabulaire très spécifique, Kuroko se leva et passa dans la partie cuisine pour préparer du thé. Lui-même n'en buvait pas, mais il savait qu'Akashi apprécié un bon thé au caramel de temps en temps.

Il était plus de 14h30 quand Akashi et Midorima finirent de parler. Kuroko avait entre-temps reçu un message de la part d'Aomine lui demandant de s'excuser pour lui auprès d'Akashi, mais de bien lui dire qu'il était quand même encore fâché. Kise lui en envoya un aussi, dans lequel il disait qu'il voulait que Kuroko s'occupe bien du rouge, pour ne pas qu'il reste tout seul.

Le bleuté en fit part à Akashi après que Midorima fut parti, ce qui ramena un petit sourire sur son visage. Cependant, l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse il y avait de la tension dans l'air, et Akashi, assis sur le canapé à fixer le plafond, ne semblait pas près d'en bouger.

Avec un soupir, Kuroko se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, pour réconforter son petit ami. Puis il se rappela ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire après manger, et se dit que ce serait parfait pour se changer les idées.

« Seijuro ? Nous devons aller voir Sanada-san, non ? »

Akashi tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle chose.

« Vraiment ? fit-il d'un ton distant. Ah, oui, c'est vrai... »

Kuroko fronça les sourcils comme le rouge restait sans bouger.

« Seijuro ?

\- Hmm ?

\- On y va ?

\- Ah, oui, désolé. »

Cette fois, Akashi se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kuroko. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac à dos.

« Tu peux laisser tes affaires là, Seijuro, on viendra les récupérer après…

\- Non, c'est bon, déclina Akashi un peu rudement. Je rentrerai directement chez moi. »

Alors que le rouge commençait à enfiler ses chaussures dans l'entrée, Kuroko eut la désagréable impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux.

« Seijuro, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il donc, n'étant pas du genre à laisser les malaises s'installer.

\- Non, pourquoi ? » répondit le rouge, l'air surpris.

Puis, en examinant l'expression de Kuroko, il dut deviner quelque chose, car il sourit et attira le bleuté contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Tetsuya. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Cependant, ce ne fut pas assez pour le plus petit : il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour en avoir un deuxième, qu'il fit durer plus longtemps. Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court et les lèvres rosies.

« Je t'aime », murmura Akashi à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le rouge sortit de l'appartement avec un sourire moqueur. Kuroko rougit légèrement, et se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures pour rejoindre Akashi.

* * *

« Vous avez pas l'air très joyeux, dites donc. Si vous voulez pas être là, je vous retiens pas, parce que là j'ai l'impression que je vous ennuie à mort. »

La remarque de Sanada fit relever la tête à Akashi, qui était en train de fixer son verre. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui apprit que Kuroko ne faisait pas plus attention que lui à ce dont ils discutaient – mais de quoi discutaient-ils, déjà ?

« Désolé, fit-il tout en donnant un coup de pied au bleuté sous la table. Tu disais ?

\- J'étais en train de dire, soupira Sanada, que le prochain tournoi de shogi aura lieu dans deux semaines. Et je demandais à Kuroko-kun s'il comptait y participer.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sanada-san, répondit Kuroko en sortant de sa rêverie. Mais si c'est le cas, je ferai le tournoi débutants. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai commencé à jouer.

\- Tu as tout de même un bon niveau », intervint Akashi.

Le rouge disait vrai. Depuis le premier tournoi auquel il avait assisté, Kuroko s'était beaucoup intéressé au shogi, et passait souvent au Revil pour disputer des parties amicales avec Sanada. Cependant, il n'était pas encore au niveau de l'adulte, et encore moins à celui d'Akashi.

« J'y réfléchirai », conclut le bleuté.

Akashi prit une gorgée de son jus de banane – auquel il avait récemment pris goût – puis échangea un regard avec son petit ami, décidant qu'il était temps de passer au sujet qui les avait amenés ici.

« Tu es allé dans quel lycée, Katsuro ?

\- Mon lycée ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir dans quel lycée je suis allé, gamin ?

\- Juste comme ça, fit Akashi en haussant les épaules. Alors ?

\- Si je me rappelle bien, c'était le lycée Shinoda. »

Le même que son père ! C'était donc bien le Sanada Katsuro duquel Masaomi était secrètement amoureux durant sa scolarité. Akashi n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'une telle coïncidence soit possible.

« Sanada-san, dit alors Kuroko, quelle est votre orientation sexuelle ? »

L'adulte s'étouffa avec son verre d'alcool, tandis qu'Akashi écarquillait les yeux. Pour être direct, Kuroko pouvait l'être vraiment, parfois !

« Ce que veut savoir Tetsuya, voulut nuancer le rouge, c'est si tu entretiens actuellement une relation avec quelqu'un.

\- Vous en posez des questions, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Sanada. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis marié.

\- Ah », firent simultanément les deux adolescents.

Akashi retint un soupir déçu. Mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Et à quoi s'attendait-il, d'ailleurs ? A ce que Sanada soit gay et tombe dans les bras de son père ? C'était stupide et complètement surréaliste.

« Enfin, j'ai été marié pendant un temps, rectifia cependant l'adulte. Mais des trucs sont arrivés, et on a divorcé.

\- Des trucs ? demanda Akashi.

\- Ouais. C'est un peu compliqué, tout ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sanada se passa une main sur la nuque, visiblement nerveux. Bien que curieux, le rouge n'insista pas, même s'il devinait à l'expression de Kuroko que lui aussi voulait savoir.

« Mais en tout cas, je suis déjà sorti avec quelques mecs avant, donc je suis, euh… Y'a pas un mot pour ça ? Quand on aime les hommes et les femmes ?

\- Bisexuel, l'informa Akashi, pensant intérieurement que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- C'est ça », approuva Sanada en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel chacun sirota sa boisson – comme mentionné plus tôt, un jus de banane pour Akashi, un verre d'alcool pour Sanada, et quant à Kuroko, il buvait du jus de framboise. C'était étonnant à quel point le stock de jus de fruits du café était diversifié. Akashi et Kuroko n'en avaient pas encore fait le tour.

« Et sinon, fit Sanada avec un sourire pervers, vous allez arrêter de nier que vous sortez ensemble, tous les deux ? »

Les deux adolescents haussèrent un sourcil de concert.

« Je suis pas stupide, vous savez, soupira l'adulte. Je remarque des trucs. Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms et tout, alors que c'était pas le cas il y a une semaine. Et puis, y'a cette étincelle dans vos yeux, quand vous vous regardez. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Il avait des étincelles dans les yeux quand il regardait Kuroko ? Comme dans les animes ? N'importe quoi. Certes, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son petit ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, et qui grandissait de jour en jour depuis mercredi. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait des galaxies dans ses iris.

Kuroko pensait visiblement la même chose, mais aucun d'eux deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient que Sanada était un grand romantique, dans le fond.

« Nous sortons effectivement ensemble, confirma Akashi, mais nous ne l'avons jamais nié, étant donné que cela ne date que de mercredi dernier.

\- Si vous le dites », ricana l'adulte.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, et se finit sur quelques matchs de shogi qui décidèrent Kuroko à participer au tournoi débutants, tandis que Sanada et Akashi pourraient se défier de nouveau lors de celui des vétérans.

Alors que le bleuté finissait un match avec Sanada, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à faire tard et qu'Akashi et lui feraient mieux de rentrer chez eux. Il se tourna vers son petit ami, et vit avec étonnement qu'il s'était endormi, assis sur sa chaise et la tête appuyée contre une main. Enfin, ce n'était pas surprenant : il avait fait une crise ce matin, et la venue de la Génération des Miracles avait dû le fatiguer.

Sanada regarda le rouge d'un air bizarre, puis lança un regard interrogatif à Kuroko.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière », expliqua ce dernier.

Le bleuté n'était pas sûr qu'Akashi veuille parler de sa maladie à Sanada, et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

L'adulte hocha la tête. Il regarda pendant un moment le visage paisible d'Akashi, et Kuroko décela dans ses yeux beaucoup d'affection et… de la tristesse ?

« Tu sais, Kuroko-kun, fit alors le joueur de shogi, il m'en a parlé. De cette fibrose machin-bidule-truc. »

Kuroko resta un moment bouche bée. Akashi lui en avait parlé ? Alors qu'il avait tellement rechigné à le dire à ses coéquipiers ? Alors que le bleuté avait dû le découvrir par hasard ? Tout à coup, il se sentit jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait son petit ami avec Sanada. Comment avait-il pu se confier si facilement à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait rencontré que récemment, alors qu'à lui, il ne lui disait presque rien ? Etait-ce parce que Sanada était un adulte ? Etait-il plus compréhensif ? Lui apportait-il quelque chose que le bleuté n'avait pas ? Mais Kuroko finit par se reprendre. C'était égoïste de sa part de penser ça. Après tout, Akashi avait le droit de parler avec qui il voulait. Et peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Akashi ait déjà parlé de sa maladie à plusieurs personnes qui lui avait permis de s'ouvrir ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre.

Voyant la succession de micro-expressions qui traversa le visage de l'adolescent, Sanada se mit à rire, mais pas trop fort quand même pour ne pas réveiller Akashi.

« Je l'ai découvert grâce à un coup de chance, tu sais. Enfin, un coup de chance… Il y a deux semaines à peu près, on jouait tranquillement, et c'est là qu'il s'est mis à tousser comme pas possible ! Alors, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que tout me dire, vu que le 'J'ai un rhume' ne marche pas vraiment quand on crache du sang. »

Sanada fit une courte pause, étudiant de nouveau le visage endormi d'Akashi.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas venu me voir pour me raconter tous ses soucis. J'aurais bien aimé… mais il est plutôt renfermé, hein ? Il ne partage pas beaucoup ses problèmes avec les autres. Il est plus du genre à vouloir tout faire par lui-même. Même affronter la mort… »

* * *

TBC...

Voilà la tant attendue réaction de la Génération des Miracles ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu... Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, vous inquiétez pas, je sais encaisser les critiques '^^


	20. Chapter 19

Un grand merci à **kama-chan59, luce1999, Rinfantasy, ajiahdompey, Shirayuki Yukine, LWSabaku, Wynter Eversun,** et **Anaya Naki** pour leur review. Merci aussi à **Kyokone, Guest, leonie** et **poischiche**.

Merci à **Momo-chan** pour la bêta ^^

Apparemment, vous avez tous trouvé la réaction de la GoM assez IC dans le dernier chap, donc c'est cool XD

Et, je préviens, il se passe des trucs, dans ce chapitre XD

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 19 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 05 : Chute**

* * *

 _Samedi 14 octobre – Dimanche 15 octobre_

« Et Midorima, je veux que tu te concentres sur la défense avec Murasakibara. Laisse Aomine et Kise marquer les points. Tetsuya, tu continues comme ça. Compris ? »

Tous les joueurs rassemblés en cercle autour d'Akashi acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme. Ce n'étaient que les éliminatoires des nationales, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient sous-estimer leurs adversaires et risquer de perdre aussi tôt dans la compétition. Par ailleurs, leur capitaine leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de relâchement.

Car Akashi était resté leur capitaine. Il ne jouait pas, ne s'entraînait pas avec eux, mais après que le choc de la révélation de sa maladie fut passé, la Génération des Miracles avait insisté pour qu'il garde sa position. Ses coéquipiers avaient fait pression en disant qu'ils n'accepteraient personne d'autre à leur tête – sans vouloir offenser Nijimura, qui d'ailleurs avait d'autres occupations.

Akashi restait donc en charge des matchs, des stratégies et des entraînements, avec l'aide de Momoi et de Shirogane. Bien sûr, les autres joueurs trouvaient ça un peu suspect et se demandaient ce qui se passait. Akashi, ne voulant pas leur parler de sa maladie, avait juste dit qu'il avait une blessure au genou l'empêchant de jouer. Pour renforcer le mensonge, il s'était mis à porter des genouillères, qu'il trouvait en passant très confortables.

Le rouge était donc là pendant les matchs éliminatoires, assis sur le banc à regarder ses coéquipiers remporter match après match, sans lui. Bien sûr, ses stratégies, qu'il adaptait en fonction des informations que Momoi avait récoltées sur leurs adversaires, permettaient à Teiko de gagner haut la main, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas sur le terrain, à marquer des paniers et à faire ses passes parfaites.

Le reste de la Génération des Miracles détestait cette situation autant que lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Par ailleurs, l'échéance approchait. La dernière fois qu'il était allé voir Hayate, quelques jours plus tôt, Akashi avait appris que sa maladie avoisinait désormais les 82 %. Il était début octobre, ce qui faisait que le rouge ne survivrait probablement pas assez longtemps pour finir l'année.

Tout cela traversa l'esprit d'Akashi alors qu'il observait ses coéquipiers se remettre en place sur le terrain. C'était le troisième quart temps, et leur victoire était presque assurée. Le rouge se rassit sur sa chaise, à côté du coach et de Momoi. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire avant de se concentrer sur le match.

Comme prévu, Teiko gagna avec une confortable avance de plus de trente points. Après que les joueurs se furent serrés la main, ils revinrent à leur banc respectif, pour y être félicités dans un cas et reçus dans les larmes dans l'autre. Il n'y eut que Kuroko qui fut accueilli avec un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la part de son petit ami.

C'était autre chose que la Génération des Miracles avait découvert. Ça ne les avait pas trop surpris, d'autant plus qu'Aomine et Kise les avaient précédés. Cependant, l'as et le copieur de Teiko s'affichaient beaucoup moins qu'Akashi et Kuroko, qui se fichaient que le stade entier les voie.

« Vous avez bien joué », les félicita leur capitaine alors qu'ils retournaient aux vestiaires.

Cela amena un sourire sur toutes les lèvres, et une ambiance joyeuse s'installa tandis que les joueurs en sueur prenaient une douche et se changeaient.

« C'était le dernier match du week-end, annonça Akashi alors que la Génération des Miracles finissait de préparer ses sacs. Vous pouvez donc vous reposer dimanche, et on se revoit tous lundi. Soit dit en passant… le… pro – »

Le rouge fut forcé de s'interrompre, le corps soudainement secoué d'une violente quinte de toux. Presque immédiatement, Aomine et Midorima se précipitèrent vers lui tandis que Kuroko fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de sa bouteille d'oxygène et que Kise s'emparait d'une bouteille d'eau.

C'était devenu une sorte de routine durant les derniers mois, car les crises d'Akashi arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Il n'y avait eu que deux fois où ça avait été suffisamment grave pour que la Génération des Miracles soit obligée de le conduire à l'hôpital, mais sinon ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois, les joueurs n'en firent pas tout un plat ; une fois qu'Akashi eut réussi à reprendre son souffle et qu'ils se furent assurés que tout allait bien, ils continuèrent à se préparer comme si de rien n'était. Ils faisaient ça non par indifférence, mais parce qu'ils savaient que leur capitaine détestait ces moments de faiblesse et les regards empreints de pitié qu'il lui était arrivé de recevoir de leur part. Il n'y avait que Kuroko que le rouge acceptait à ses côtés, tandis que les autres ne pouvaient que s'inquiéter en silence.

Bien sûr, ils étaient tous conscients que chaque jour pouvait très bien être le dernier pour leur capitaine, et cela pesait sur chacun d'entre eux. Mais Akashi leur avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune tristesse tant qu'il serait encore là. Il ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers s'apitoient sur son sort.

« Seijuro, on y va. »

Akashi hocha la tête et suivit Kuroko en dehors des vestiaires. Aujourd'hui, le bleuté venait dormir chez lui, comme tous les samedis depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Le rouge allait chez son petit-ami le mercredi après-midi et ils se voyaient à l'école, ce qui faisait qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne voulait gâcher une seule seconde du temps qui leur restait.

Après avoir dit au revoir au reste de la Génération des Miracles, les deux adolescents prirent le bus jusqu'au manoir. Le temps était pluvieux, et le ciel nuageux, typique d'un milieu d'octobre.

« Au fait, mes parents vous invitent, ton père et toi, à dîner, annonça tout à coup Kuroko.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Demain, si ça te va. Et si ton père veut bien.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait, fit le rouge. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit de prévu. »

Kuroko hocha la tête, puis se leva comme le bus ralentissait devant l'arrêt auquel ils étaient supposés descendre. Il ne leur restait que cinq petites minutes de marche, qu'ils firent sans se presser, puis ils arrivèrent chez Akashi. Sur le perron, ils croisèrent Masaomi qui sortait en vitesse, apparemment en retard et très ennuyé de l'être.

« Père ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Akashi, surpris que son père qui d'habitude arrivait dix minutes en avance à tous ses rendez-vous soit dans cette situation.

\- Ah, Seijuro, tu es rentré, remarqua l'adulte, sans répondre. Ecoute, quelqu'un pour mon travail doit me passer un coup de fil important sur le téléphone fixe, alors je veux que tu lui répondes à ma place s'il appelle, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, accepta le rouge. Mais où vas-tu ?

\- Au Revil ! » lança son père, déjà engagé dans la rue.

Akashi échangea un regard de connivence avec Kuroko, et ils sourirent. L'idée qu'ils avaient eu deux mois plus tôt avait récemment porté ses fruits. Le rouge avait emmené son père au Revil lors d'une des sorties père/fils qu'ils faisaient régulièrement, censées les rapprocher mais parfois un peu bizarres. Bien sûr, Sanada était là, et Masaomi, qui n'était pas stupide, avait compris la machination de son fils quand ce dernier avait amicalement salué le joueur de shogi.

Au début très en colère, le père d'Akashi avait rapidement réalisé qu'il s'était emporté trop vite et pour pas grand-chose, et avait commencé à aller de temps en temps au Revil. Il s'était finalement lié d'amitié avec Sanada et ce dernier, tout d'abord confus de ce soudain intérêt, s'était mis à apprécier lui aussi Masaomi.

Akashi et Kuroko se moquaient parfois de Sanada, en lui disant qu'ils savaient très bien quel genre de relation les deux adultes entretenaient vraiment, et le joueur de shogi, rouge comme une tomate, bafouillait que non, il n'y avait rien de ce genre entre eux.

Un beau jour, cependant, Akashi et Kuroko avaient eu le plaisir de voir Sanada avec une prothèse flambant neuve, provenant de la filiale A&R Prothèse d'Akashi Global Investissement. Ils avaient pu voir combien cela soulageait l'adulte de pouvoir enfin avoir les deux pieds bien ancrés sur terre. De plus, cela leur avait confirmé que la relation entre Masaomi et Sanada allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié, car le joueur de shogi avait trop de fierté pour accepter un tel cadeau si ça ne venait pas de quelqu'un de vraiment proche.

Quand il y repensait, Akashi réalisait que, si ça se trouvait, Sanada allait devenir son beau-père. Enfin, dans un monde idéal dans lequel il ne mourrait pas. Mais il était content que Masaomi ait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui se reposer quand il s'en irait.

Akashi et Kuroko passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble, qui consista principalement en un peu de câlinage devant la télé et quelques jeux de société. Au moment où les deux amoureux s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, le téléphone sonna. Le rouge se dit que cela devait être le coup de fil qu'attendait son père, et envoya Kuroko se coucher en premier pendant qu'il s'en occupait.

« Akashi Seijuro à l'appareil, annonça-t-il en décrochant.

\- Seijuro-kun, fit une voix grave. Je m'attendais à tomber sur votre père.

\- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, répondit Akashi, un petit peu trop froidement peut-être, mais il était agacé que l'homme ne se soit pas présenté, et l'appelle directement par son prénom.

\- Je comprends. Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai omis de vous dire mon nom. Je me nomme Naoki Kohaku. Je suis l'avocat personnel de la société AGI que dirige votre père, et je m'occupe de tout ce qui touche au domaine juridique, les contrats plus particulièrement, comme les testaments… »

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Un testament… Il y avait pensé, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en faire un proprement. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Naoki utilisait les testaments comme exemple ? Le plus courant serait les contrats de travail avec les employés. Se pourrait-il que l'avocat soit au courant de sa maladie ?

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, Kohaku-san, puis-je connaitre la raison de votre appel ?

\- Eh bien, Masaomi m'avait demandé de faire un compte-rendu sur un projet que nous sommes en train de monter au sein de l'entreprise sur le rendement des salariés en périodes festives telles que Noël et le Nouvel An, mais je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresserait vraiment.

\- Non, c'est vrai. J'étais juste curieux. »

Ensuite, Akashi convint avec Naoki du moment où l'avocat pourrait joindre Masaomi, puis raccrocha. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Naoki s'était référé à son père sans aucune particule de politesse. Etaient-ils si proches que cela ? Le rouge n'avait pourtant jamais entendu parler de l'avocat… Mais encore, son père ne lui parlait jamais de son travail. Ça aurait peut-être été différent s'ils avaient été sûrs qu'il reprendrait l'entreprise familiale.

Akashi se rendit dans sa chambre, où Kuroko l'attendait, au chaud sous les couvertures. Le rouge se glissa à ses côtés et, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit sous la forme d'un baiser langoureux, il ferma les yeux. Kuroko l'imita avec quelques minutes de décalage, prenant comme chaque soir le temps d'observer le visage paisible de son petit ami.

* * *

 _« Seijuro ? »_

 _Il était si froid…_

 _« Seijuro ? »_

 _Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas…_

 _« Seijuro ?! »_

 _Son cœur ne battait pas…_

 _« Seijuro ! »_

 _Kuroko baissa les yeux sur le corps sans vie d'Akashi, la vision brouillée par les larmes. C'était finalement arrivé…_

 _« Seijuro, s'il te plait, c'est trop tôt, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas… »_

 _Le bleuté se laissa tomber à genoux, hoquetant et sanglotant alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps de son petit ami, cherchant désespérément un quelconque signe de vie. Il n'y en avait pas._

« Seijuro… »

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, le souffle court et les idées embrouillées. Encore à demi dans son rêve, il fouilla précipitamment le lit du regard et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme dormante du rouge.

Secouant la tête, il essuya la sueur qui couvrait son front et entreprit de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve… Akashi était à côté de lui, en vie. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, Kuroko se rallongea, et se tourna vers son petit ami, se blottissant contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa, et roula le rouge sur le dos.

« Seijuro ? »

Il passa une main devant la bouche entrouverte d'Akashi, et ne sentit aucune respiration.

« Seijuro ?! »

Le bleuté plaça une oreille sur sa poitrine et eut sa confirmation : le cœur de son petit ami ne battait pas. Kuroko resta figé un instant. Etait-il de retour dans son cauchemar ? Il se pinça durement le bras, ce qui lui remit rapidement les idées en place, et il se précipita hors du lit.

« Akashi-san ! » cria-t-il le plus fort possible, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné l'état de panique dans lequel il était.

Le bleuté se rua vers la bouteille à oxygène et en couvrit le visage d'Akashi. Cependant, même en l'activant et avec un massage cardiaque, il ne reçut aucune réaction de la part du rouge. A ce moment-là, Masaomi entra en trombe dans la pièce. D'un coup d'œil, il analysa la situation et prit les choses en main.

« J'ai appelé Hayate. Il sera là dans deux minutes. Nous devons amener Seijuro dehors pour leur faire gagner du temps. Maintenant, jeune homme ! »

Trop paniqué pour faire autre chose qu'obéir, Kuroko aida Masaomi à porter Akashi dehors. Pile au moment où ils passaient la porte d'entrée, une ambulance se gara devant le manoir Akashi, et Hayate ainsi que deux ambulanciers en jaillirent. Ils chargèrent le rouge dans l'ambulance et commencèrent à préparer un défibrillateur, mais le bleuté n'en vit pas plus alors qu'ils refermaient les portes et que l'ambulance s'éloignait.

« Jeune homme ! »

La voix de Masaomi le sortit de son état d'hébétude et il vit que l'adulte lui faisait signe de le suivre jusque dans sa voiture. Aussitôt attaché, le père d'Akashi démarra et suivit l'ambulance. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Kuroko réalisa qu'il était encore en pyjama, et que son petit-ami était techniquement mort.

« Akashi-san…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Toshiro sait ce qu'il fait. Il le réanimera, je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est après, le problème… »

Le bleuté voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passerait après, mais en voyant le visage fermé de l'adulte, il s'en abstint. Les dernières fois qu'Akashi avait été à l'hôpital, il en était ressorti à peine quelques jours plus tard. Mais cette fois-ci était différente.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Si ça se trouvait, la veille au soir avait été la dernière fois qu'il voyait Akashi en vie.

* * *

TBC


	21. Chapter 19-5

Un énorme merci à **kama-chan59, Sei4, BakaNH, Rinfantasy, Meita, Paphilionne** et **Anaya Naki**. Plein de câlin aussi à **Guest, Akane, Akashi4, poischiche** et **leonie** ! Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur (même si elles sont remplis de NOOOONNNN Akashi meurt pas ! XD).

Je ne réponds plus aux reviews ces derniers temps, désolé ^^ J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Mais j'ai bien tous lu, et je suis désolé ! Apparemment j'ai fait pleurer beaucoup d'entre vous XD

Pour continuer sur ma lancée, ceci n'est pas exactement la suite, c'est un chapitre bonus qui se concentre sur Masaomi XD Vous pouvez le sauter, même s'il apporte des informations qui deviendront utile plus tard (mais je réexpliquerais). Je comprends que ce ne soit pas spécialement intéressant pour ceux qui lisent pour du Akakuro, mais je trouve le personnage de Masaomi très inspirant, alors j'ai voulu l'approfondir un peu ^^

Et au fait, j'ai eu l'impression que certain d'entre vous pensez que c'était fini, mais ça continue encore longtemps, hein XD

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 19.5 : Interlude**

* * *

Masaomi décroisa les jambes et les recroisa dans l'autre sens. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis l'aube n'était pas des plus confortables, mais au moins l'avait-elle empêché de s'assoupir. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Pas quand il avait juste devant lui son fils, inconscient, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. L'adulte suivit une énième fois du regard les tubes qui reliaient le masque respiratoire sur le visage de Seijuro à la console qui lui procurait de l'oxygène, et il vérifia une énième fois que ses signes vitaux étaient normaux.

Ce faisant, il avisa l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier était tout au bord de sa chaise, les genoux touchant le lit. Il serrait la main de son petit ami, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il était arrivé. Son regard était posé sur le visage du malade, et son expression était la représentation même de la tristesse. Ses traits reflétaient son inquiétude, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure saignait tellement il l'avait mordillée.

Masaomi ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Ayant tous deux été réveillés au milieu de la nuit, ils étaient encore en pyjama, et leurs cheveux – particulièrement ceux de Kuroko, d'ailleurs – étaient en bataille. L'adulte poussa un soupir et changea encore de position, sans que cela ne fasse ne serait-ce que tressaillir l'autre occupant conscient de la pièce.

Finalement, Masaomi reporta son attention sur la silhouette allongée de son fils. Hayate avait assuré qu'il se réveillerait dans peu de temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était comme ça que Shiori était morte. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas réveillée. Se sentant tout à coup nostalgique, il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

* * *

Pour Masaomi Akashi, il n'y avait que deux types d'hommes sur Terre : les gagnants et les perdants. Les premiers écrivaient l'histoire, tandis que les seconds étaient relégués aux oubliettes. C'était une doctrine dure et cruelle, qui lui avait été enseignée par son père. Ce dernier était un homme brutal et froid, qui l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il devienne un homme tout aussi brutal et froid. Et Masaomi avait eu l'intention d'éduquer son fils de la même façon.

Le père de Masaomi était mort assez jeune, et avec lui l'éventualité d'un mariage arrangé avec la fille du président d'une quelconque multinationale. Bien que l'adulte ait l'intention de perpétuer sa lignée, il avait alors relégué à plus tard ce qu'il considérait comme une corvée. Mais bien sûr, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à faire la rencontre de Shiori, qui avait changé sa vie du tout au tout.

Shiori. Une jeune femme charmante, gentille et compréhensive, mais surtout une jeune femme au caractère bien affirmé qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était ce qui avait en premier attiré Masaomi, outre sa beauté : sa capacité à lui résister. Leur première rencontre ne pourrait d'ailleurs être qualifiée que de désastreuse.

Shiori travaillait dans une galerie d'art, et Masaomi visitait ladite galerie en vue d'acheter une toile pour son bureau. Ils s'étaient engagés dans une dispute sur l'interprétation d'un tableau, et ça avait tellement dégénéré que la jeune femme avait fini par le gifler, outrée, et était partie en faisant claquer ses talons.

Ça avait été la première fois, dans toute sa vie, que Masaomi se faisait remettre à sa place ainsi. Tout d'abord, il s'était senti humilié, puis très en colère. Sur un coup de sang, il s'était plaint à la direction de la galerie et avait fait virer Shiori.

Ce n'est qu'une fois revenu chez lui, au calme, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de se préoccuper de choses peu importantes, comme la vie d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors il avait relégué l'incident dans un coin de sa tête.

Le hasard, ou peut-être le destin, avait fait qu'il l'avait revue à peine une semaine plus tard. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué pour elle de retrouver du travail, car elle était l'organisatrice d'un bal de charité auquel il avait assisté. Il avait été médusé en la voyant sur l'estrade, dans une belle robe rouge, en train de faire un discours sur les handicapés qui avaient grand besoin de prothèses.

Bizarrement, il n'avait ressenti aucune colère alors, juste du soulagement. Il s'était même senti un peu coupable, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui, et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de créer une nouvelle branche à son entreprise : A&R Prothèse. Il avait alloué à cette filiale un budget plutôt conséquent et décidé que c'était assez pour qu'il n'ait plus à s'en vouloir.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à l'oublier, il l'avait revue de nouveau. Cette fois, ça avait été dans sa propre entreprise, quand elle s'était présenté comme étant sa nouvelle secrétaire. Au début, il ne l'avait pas crue, et il avait dû passer un coup de fil à son directeur des ressources humaines pour que ce dernier lui confirme qu'il l'avait bien embauchée deux jours auparavant.

Shiori semblait très contente d'elle-même, son sourire en coin ne s'effaçant presque jamais. Tout indiquait qu'elle avait des intentions cachées, mais Masaomi n'arrivait pas à deviner lesquelles. De plus, il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer tout de suite, car elle avait signé un contrat de travail très avantageux pour elle, qui lui garantissait de ne pas être virée avant au moins six mois.

Au début, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'était présentée à ce poste, au vu de leur passé houleux. Il n'en avait appris la raison que quelques mois plus tard. Après tout ce temps passé avec la jeune femme – en tant que secrétaire, elle était constamment à ses côtés durant ses heures de travail – il avait fini par réaliser qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. D'une part, elle faisait vraiment bien son travail, ce qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur, et d'autre part, elle avait une personnalité extraordinaire. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était lentement tombé amoureux d'elle.

Bien sûr, il ne la traitait pas différemment de ses autres employés : avec froideur et arrogance, tout en sachant récompenser ses efforts. Mais peu à peu, il en était venu à considérer Shiori comme une gagnante, quelqu'un qui savait comment se donner les moyens de réussir, et par conséquent, son égale.

Il y avait pourtant certaines choses chez elle que Masaomi savait que son père, s'il avait été encore en vie, n'aurait jamais acceptées. Déjà, elle était athée, et se moquait souvent de la croyance en une entité supérieure. De plus, elle venait d'une famille de la classe moyenne, voire basse, et bien que son éducation ne le reflète pas, ce n'était pas le cas de ses affaires.

Et un jour, le genre de jour où on s'attend à ce que rien ne se passe, elle était venue vers lui et lui avait demandé, de but en blanc :

« Masaomi-san, m'accompagnerez-vous pour dîner ? »

Il avait été pris au dépourvu, mais avait accepté, rationalisant l'action en se disant que Shiori voulait juste parler du travail. Mais ça s'était passé bien autrement, et à peine quelques jours plus tard, les deux adultes sortaient ensemble.

C'était à ce moment-là que Masaomi avait appris qu'elle était malade. Elle lui en avait longuement parlé, en lui expliquant tous les détails et en lui faisant bien comprendre que son espérance de vie n'était pas des plus longues. Mais il s'en fichait. Il le lui avait dit, et elle en avait été aussi étonnée que lui. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait pensé qu'il la considérerait comme faible ou indigne d'être à ses côtés. Il lui avait alors assuré que sa maladie ne changeait en rien la manière dont il la voyait.

Il ne s'était passé qu'une année avant que Masaomi ne la demande en mariage, et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient passé une année presque parfaite ensemble, et ni le caractère froid de Masaomi ni celui espiègle de Shiori ne les avait empêchés de s'aimer – sans parler de la maladie de cette dernière, qui heureusement ne s'était pas manifestée.

Leur mariage avait été simple, car aucun d'eux n'aimaient l'extravagance. Shiori avait pris le nom d'Akashi, et il s'était passé encore deux ans, durant lesquels les époux avaient réussis à faire d'Akashi Global Investissement une multinationale reconnue même dans les confins du monde, Masaomi ayant élevé son épouse au statut d'associée. Cependant, la troisième année de leur union avait vu le retour de la maladie de Shiori. Ça avait été une année très stressante pour les deux adultes, mais finalement, la maladie avait reflué.

Masaomi avait alors engagé un célèbre médecin, Hayate Toshiro, pour qu'il fasse des recherches et trouve un médicament. Il s'était tout de suite mis au travail, mais l'avait prévenu que ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. De son côté, Shiori était tombée enceinte.

Masaomi ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ressentir autant de joie en apprenant qu'il allait être père. Il préférait avoir un garçon, mais finalement, il se disait qu'une fille ne serait pas si mal. Shiori voulait quant à elle absolument un garçon, car elle disait que les filles, surtout en bas âge, étaient beaucoup plus énervantes que les garçons. Affirmation qu'elle appuyait de son expérience personnelle, ayant deux petites sœurs et un petit frère dont elle avait dû s'occuper dans sa jeunesse.

Dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Masaomi avait empêché Shiori de travailler et l'avait fait rester chez eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se surmène, ou qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au bébé. Durant le temps qu'elle avait passé seule, le caractère de Shiori s'était adouci quelque peu, et toute son impétuosité avait fondu au fur et à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait.

Il y avait eu quelques disputes concernant le nom de l'enfant, mais quand il avait été mis au monde, les parents s'étaient accordés sur Seijuro, qui lui seyait à merveille. La naissance de son enfant avait achevé de faire perdre à Masaomi toute la froideur et toute la dureté que son père lui avait transmises. Bien qu'il dirige toujours AGI d'une main de fer, il enfilait des gants de velours dès qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Masaomi et Shiori s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur enfant était exceptionnel. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait montré des signes supérieurs d'intelligence. Il avait marché avant les autres, parlé avant les autres. Et cela avait rempli de fierté ses deux parents. Les trois premières années de la vie Seijuro avaient, décidément, été les plus heureuses pour les Akashi.

Cependant, un jour, Masaomi était rentré à la maison avec un air sombre et avais appris à Shiori que leur fils allait à partir de maintenant suivre un programme strict en vue de faire de lui un successeur adéquat pour leur entreprise. Malgré les supplications de sa femme, il n'avait pas expliqué les raisons d'une telle décision. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu deviner avait été que ça avait un rapport avec son travail.

Dans le même temps, Masaomi avait engagé un avocat, Naoki Kohaku, et fait signer à Shiori une série de contrats, dont des testaments, une véritable montagne de paperasserie. Apparemment, c'était pour la protéger en cas de divorce, ou bien s'il mourait prématurément. Tout cela avait inquiété grandement la femme, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la carapace que son mari s'était reconstruite en l'espace d'une journée.

Seijuro avait donc commencé ses études avec des précepteurs, et l'école primaire était toujours reléguée en second plan, bien que Masaomi attende de lui des résultats parfaits à chaque test, ce que son génie de fils lui avait apporté. Shiori ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part aider son fils à se dérober à ses obligations de temps en temps. Elle ne voyait presque plus son mari, et c'était à peine s'il venait se coucher avec elle le soir.

Et un beau jour, alors que Seijuro entrait dans sa cinquième année de primaire…

« Je suis de nouveau malade. »

L'annonce s'était répercutée contre les murs du bureau de Masaomi, mais ce dernier était resté impassible.

« Combien de temps ? avait-il fait d'une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotion.

\- Pas plus de quelques mois, je le crains. »

Masaomi s'était tourné de façon à ce qu'elle ne voie pas ses traits déformés par le chagrin.

« Qu'allons-nous dire à Seijuro ? avait-il demandé d'une voix blanche.

\- Rien pour l'instant. »

Il avait hoché la tête, et tressailli quand elle l'avait enlacé par derrière. Il lui avait aggripé les poignets et s'était tourné dans son étreinte pour l'embrasser.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, avait-il chuchoté. Hayate trouvera une solution. »

L'air résigné de Shiori lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle avait toujours été la plus optimiste d'eux deux, mais savait tout de même quand faire face à la réalité.

« Tout ira bien, avait-elle alors murmuré, les larmes aux yeux. Tout ira bien. »

Et quelques mois plus tard, elle était morte. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait refusé d'être hospitalisée, ne voulant pas montrer à son fils que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela s'était passé un matin, quand Masaomi, après avoir passé la nuit à travailler, était allé vérifier si sa femme allait bien. Il avait ouvert la porte de leur chambre, et découvert Shiori allongée sur leur lit, les yeux fermés pour toujours et le visage paisible.

La suite était un peu brouillée dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait d'avoir appelé Hayate, puis d'être passé prendre Seijuro à son école. L'enfant avait eu l'air de comprendre dès qu'il avait vu son père, mais ce dernier n'était pas en état de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le réconforter. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital, où Masaomi avait eu une altercation avec Hayate. Le jugement altéré par sa perte, il en voulait au médecin, l'accusant de ne pas en avoir fait assez pour sauver Shiori…

Et depuis ce jour, il vivait dans la peur continue de ressentir à nouveau la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie en perdant sa femme. Le choc avait été tellement brutal quand un mois plus tard à peine, Hayate lui annonçait que son fils avait la même maladie que sa mère… Il n'avait pu le supporter. Il n'avait pas voulu perdre une autre personne qu'il aimait de cette manière. Alors il s'était éloigné, avait essayé de faire comme si Seijuro n'existait pas.

Et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kuroko Tetsuya, le camarade de classe de son fils. Le discours du bleuté avait été comme une gifle, mais pourtant, en cet instant, alors que Seijuro était allongé inconscient à quelques mètres de lui, il aurait souhaité avoir gardé ses distances. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que son fils meure et ça, il serait incapable de le supporter.

Masaomi rouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient humides. Il les essuya discrètement, puis posa son regard sur le visage de Seijuro.

 _Je t'en supplie, Seijuro, réveille-toi…_

* * *

TBC


	22. Chapter 20

Plein de bisous baveux à **kama-chan59, Paphilionne, Rinfantasy, Wynter Eversun, Cookiiie, ajiahdompey** et **Yuki-chan** pour leur adorable review! Gros câlin aussi à **Akashi4, léonie** et **poischiche.**

Merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta de cette fic ^^

Et les 200 reviews ont été dépassées ! Je vous adore les gens, votre soutien si manifeste me rend super heureuse (et me donne envie d'écrire des scènes sadiques XD).

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 20 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 06 : Impuissance.**

* * *

 _Dimanche 15 octobre – Lundi 16 octobre – Mardi 17 octobre_

Le tic-tac constant de l'horloge permettait à Kuroko de suivre l'écoulement des minutes, bien qu'il ait l'impression que chaque nouvelle seconde était plus éloignée de la précédente. Le temps semblait s'étirer, confondant les minutes en heures. Et tout ça à cause de l'adolescent allongé sur le lit d'hôpital devant Kuroko. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de son petit ami, le bleuté ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il voulait juste que le rouge se réveille. Et plus il priait pour que ça arrive, plus le temps lui semblait long.

A côté de lui, le père d'Akashi était lui aussi assis en silence sur une chaise. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne disait rien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre. De temps en temps, l'adulte levait les yeux vers le moniteur des signes vitaux pour s'assurer que son fils était toujours bien en vie.

Hayate venait toutes les deux heures, mais selon lui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il avait fait de son mieux pour réanimer Akashi, et maintenant c'était au rouge de jouer. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures, si tout allait bien. Mais c'était ce 'si tout allait bien' qui inquiétait Kuroko. Et si quelque chose allait mal ? S'il y avait des complications ? Est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'Akashi ne reprenne pas conscience ? Tombe dans le coma ? Meure en un clignement de paupière ?

L'attente était tout simplement insupportable.

Tout à coup, une musique retentit, faisant sursauter Kuroko et Masaomi. Le bleuté mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la sonnerie de son portable, et se dépêcha de décrocher. Il murmura une excuse au père d'Akashi et se glissa hors de la chambre.

« Allô ? »

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder qui l'appelait.

« Tetsu-chan ! Tu avais dit que tu nous rappellerais ce matin pour nous dire si Sei-chan et son père étaient d'accord pour le dîner ! Tu as oublié, hein ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, maman te pardonne ! »

La voix surexcitée à l'autre bout du fil fit l'effet d'une claque à Kuroko. Il resta bouche-bée, incapable de répondre à sa mère. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant des récents événements…

« Tetsu-chan ? Alors ? Ils sont d'accord ?

\- Maman… »

Yuzuki remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait beau être frivole et totalement à côté de la plaque, elle prenait son rôle de mère très au sérieux quand c'était important.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est Seijuro, maman. Il est… Il est... »

Kuroko n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Akashi était malade, il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois. Il n'avait jamais laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Il avait réconforté Akashi après ses crises, avait essuyé ses larmes du bout des doigts, mais n'avait jamais craqué. Pourtant, tandis qu'il se tenait là, dans le couloir sombre de l'hôpital, une énorme envie de s'effondrer en larmes le prit.

Cependant, comme à son habitude, il refoula ses émotions. Il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de pleurer alors que ce n'était pas lui qui était allongé inconscient dans une chambre d'hôpital, attendant la mort.

Sa mère resta silencieuse quelques secondes, ayant sûrement compris ce qui s'était passé. Akashi leur avait parlé de sa maladie, à elle et à Kichiro, peu de temps auparavant. Elle dut aussi deviner la lutte qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de son fils, car elle prononça les mots qu'il fallait.

« Tu peux te laisser aller, Tetsu-chan. Tu peux pleurer. Vas-y. Tu en as le droit. »

Et Kuroko, incapable de se retenir, éclata en sanglots. Il glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Des gémissements presque inaudibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche et un torrent de larmes dévala ses joues.

Il pleura ainsi pendant une bonne minute, durant laquelle sa mère essaya de le réconforter au téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans être physiquement là, malheureusement, surtout que dans son immense tristesse, Kuroko avait laissé choir le téléphone par terre pour enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Finalement, les larmes du bleuté se tarirent, et il lui fallut encore une minute pour reprendre le téléphone.

« Maman ?

\- Ça va mieux, Tetsu-chan ? Ki-chan est moi-même arrivons bientôt. Tu es à l'hôpital du quartier ? »

Kuroko acquiesça et sa mère raccrocha, après lui avoir dispensé d'autres encouragements et lui avoir assuré qu'ils arriveraient dans les plus brefs délais. Le bleuté s'essuya le visage, et essaya d'en effacer toute trace de sa crise. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son apparence, il retourna dans la chambre d'Akashi. Masaomi lui lança un drôle de regard quand il entra, mais ne dit rien alors que Kuroko reprenait sa place.

* * *

Akashi dérivait dans le noir, les pensées embrumées et l'esprit engourdi. Au loin, un bip répétitif lui parvenait, et il lui semblait que sa main gauche était anormalement chaude. Comme si elle était tenue.

Il remua légèrement, et des exclamations lui parvinrent. Etait-ce son prénom ? Oui, ça l'était. Qui l'appelait ? Il n'y avait que son père et Kuroko qui utilisaient son prénom…

Péniblement, le rouge ouvrit les yeux, et fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière ambiante. Cette dernière diminua peu après, comme si on avait deviné son problème, et Akashi put voir son petit ami penché sur lui. _Il a pleuré_ , fut la première chose qu'il pensa en l'apercevant. C'était très simple à deviner : les pleurs avaient fait rougir ses yeux, et même si ce n'était pas visible au premier abord, cela contrastait avec ses iris céruléens et les faisait ressortir.

Kuroko avait pleuré pour lui. C'était la première fois (du moins, à sa connaissance), et Akashi se sentit coupable. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Il voulait le faire sourire, lui arracher une de ces rares expressions qui illuminaient son visage quand il était heureux.

Il voulut parler, pour s'excuser, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Une immense vague de fatigue le submergea et il retomba dans l'inconscience, non sans avoir serré la main de Kuroko dans la sienne.

* * *

Hayate arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Kuroko l'informa de la brève reprise de conscience d'Akashi, et le docteur nota quelques lignes sur son bloc-notes. Il se tourna ensuite vers Masaomi, qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda le père d'Akashi, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Pas très bien, je le crains. »

Masaomi serra les dents, l'air agacé alors que des insultes se pressaient derrière ses lèvres. Heureusement, Kuroko prit les devants.

« Pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé de la situation ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, il devra rester à l'hôpital à partir de maintenant. Il est sous oxygénateur, et je ne pense pas qu'il survivra si on le lui enlève. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû se faire hospitaliser bien plus tôt… C'est un miracle qu'il ait pu continuer à vivre normalement avec tous les dommages qu'ont subi ses poumons.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

\- Malheureusement… Il faut que vous compreniez que la situation est très alarmante. Bien que le fait qu'il ait repris conscience momentanément tout à l'heure soit un bon signe, il peut nous quitter à tout moment, et je ne pourrai rien y faire. Forcer l'oxygène à entrer dans ses poumons ne reste qu'une solution temporaire.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez aucune solution à proposer ? demanda Kuroko, déconcerté.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien à proposer ! intervint Masaomi. C'est un incompétent, qui fait des promesses qu'il ne peut pas tenir ! 'Je vous le promets, M. Akashi, je sauverai votre fils.' C'est ce que vous avez dit, non ? Et j'ai été assez bête pour continuer à vous faire confiance après que vous avez failli à Shiori… »

Hayate prit une grande inspiration, essayant de ne pas réagir aux accusations de l'adulte. Il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et s'approcha d'Akashi pour l'examiner rapidement. Il prit ses signes vitaux, vérifia sa perfusion, ainsi que la machine reliée à lui et le montant d'oxygène qui restait.

Cependant, Kuroko avait remarqué que le docteur n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, quand il lui avait demandé s'il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. L'intervention du père d'Akashi avait détourné le sujet, mais le bleuté aurait juré avoir vu des traces d'hésitation et d'incertitude sur le visage d'Hayate au moment où il avait posé sa question.

« Veuillez m'excuser, fit Hayate quelque temps après. Prévenez-moi s'il y a un quelconque changement dans sa condition. Dans tous les cas, je reviendrai dans deux heures. »

Le docteur sortit de la chambre sous le regard mauvais de Masaomi. Kuroko, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, se leva et lui courut après.

« Docteur ! »

Hayate se retourna, l'air surpris.

« Kuroko-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? »

Les lunettes du docteur empêchèrent Kuroko de bien voir sa réaction, mais au vu de la posture défensive qu'il adopta, le bleuté sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Hayate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il hésita. Il pinça les lèvres, puis soupira tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Rien du tout, Kuroko-kun. »

La colère que ressentit Kuroko le prit au dépourvu.

« Vraiment ? Parce que, bizarrement, j'ai du mal à croire tout ce que vous dites depuis tout à l'heure. Vous n'êtes pas censé être un médecin de génie ayant déjà guéri ce genre de maladies ? Alors pourquoi celle-là vous résiste-t-elle ? Peut-être n'essayez-vous pas assez ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire durant toutes ces années ? »

L'éclat de voix de Kuroko se répercuta dans le couloir, et fit lever la tête à quelques infirmières. Hayate leur fit signe de retourner à leurs occupations, tandis que Kuroko le regardait, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Le docteur lui lança juste un regard furieux et blessé, et Kuroko, son coup de sang passé, se dit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon trop loin. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hayate tourna les talons et s'en alla à grandes enjambées en direction de son labo.

Désemparé, Kuroko retourna dans la chambre, le désespoir prenant lentement possession de ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

* * *

Hayate alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et réfléchit à cent à l'heure. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant… Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Pouvait-il assumer cette responsabilité ? Un souvenir lui revint, celui d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, sortant de l'hôpital avec ses parents, heureux de ne pas être malade. Puis, quelques années plus tard, la même vision, sauf que le garçon en question repartait seul, avec une espérance de vie drastiquement réduite.

« Cody ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui, docteur ? répondit son assistant en émergeant de nulle part.

\- Va me chercher le Coxitil. »

Cody obtempéra sans hésitation.

* * *

Quand Hayate entra dans la chambre, Kuroko ne daigna même pas détacher son regard du visage d'Akashi. Il se sentait coupable pour toute à l'heure, mais il était toujours un peu amer. Et ce n'était pas comme si le docteur apportait une solution miracle.

« Il y a un médicament qui pourrait le sauver », commença Hayate.

Simultanément, Kuroko et le père d'Akashi se tournèrent vers lui, leur visage arborant un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et de colère.

« Cependant, continua le docteur, ce médicament n'a jamais été testé. Il pourrait tout autant le faire souffrir pendant des jours avant de le tuer que le sauver. »

Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hayate le fit taire d'un geste. Il se tourna vers l'autre adulte dans la pièce.

« Masaomi-san, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux prendre l'entière responsabilité de cette décision. J'ai besoin de votre autorisation, ainsi que celle de Seijuro. C'est un médicament expérimental ; je n'ai pas le droit de l'administrer à quiconque. Cependant, il représente la seule chose qui pourrait sauver la vie de votre fils. »

Le père d'Akashi baissa les yeux, ayant l'air partagé. Kuroko se demanda comment il pouvait hésiter. Comment quiconque pourrait hésiter. Si c'était leur seule chance, il fallait la prendre !

« Kuroko-kun, fit alors Hayate, il est vrai que les années que j'ai passées à travailler sur la fibrose pulmonaire n'ont pas été très productives ; cependant, j'ai fait tout mon possible. C'est une entreprise difficile que de développer des médicaments pour contrer ce genre de maladies. Mais tu n'es encore qu'un collégien, et je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas le recul nécessaire pour voir que, bien que j'ai effectivement guéri d'autres maladies avant cela, c'était au prix de nombreux morts. Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour qu'une solution miracle se présente. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas, soudain très honteux. Hayate avait raison ; il avait parlé sans savoir.

« Je suis d'accord pour lui donner », annonça alors le père d'Akashi, qui n'avait apparemment pas écouté le discours de Hayate.

Le docteur hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Akashi.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil. »

* * *

Akashi reprit de nouveau conscience, mais il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la première fois. Bizarrement, son esprit était plus alerte, ses sens plus éveillés, mais il se sentait extrêmement faible. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ne serait-ce que son petit doigt, mais il arrivait à distinguer la pièce dans laquelle il était, ainsi que les personnes présentes à son chevet.

Il y avait tout d'abord Kuroko, qui lui souriait gentiment, et son père, le visage fermé et la bouche pressée en une fine ligne. Un peu en retrait se tenait Hayate, l'air sévère mais fatigué, qui tenait dans les mains ce qui devait être son dossier médical.

De nulle part, une intense douleur surgit, provenant de sa poitrine, et lui coupa le souffle. Il ne s'évanouit pas, loin de là ; son cerveau enregistra la douleur sans faire quoi que ce soit pour lui échapper, tandis que son corps n'avait même pas la force de convulser. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et le visage paniqué de Kuroko fut tout ce qu'il vit. Hayate se précipita à son chevet, et lui injecta quelque chose. Ce fut efficace, car la douleur diminua, sans pour autant disparaître.

Son petit ami et son docteur échangèrent un regard, puis Kuroko se mit à lui parler. Akashi se concentra sur sa voix et réussit à peine à comprendre de quoi il était question. Il semblait qu'il y ait un médicament, mais ses chances de survie étaient totalement aléatoires. Apparemment, même si le médicament marchait, il mettrait longtemps à se rétablir et ce serait douloureux. Et il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances – plus atroces que celles dans lesquelles il était en ce moment. Ils avaient besoin de son consentement : il devait choisir entre le prendre et ne pas le prendre.

Cependant, avant qu'Akashi n'ait pu faire part de sa décision au médecin, la souffrance revint, intense et impitoyable. Il hoqueta, le tuyau à oxygène qui forçait l'air dans ses poumons le gênant. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, et il se débattit, essayant désespérément de faire disparaître la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Il entendit des éclats de voix, et quelqu'un restreignit ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait tellement mal, et ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter, et ça continuait, et c'était insupportable, tellement insupportable, qu'il voulait… mourir.

Immédiatement, la réalisation le fit se calmer. La douleur était toujours aussi forte, mais tout à coup, son esprit y vit clair. Il avait juste à se laisser aller, à abandonner la lutte, et toute cette souffrance serait finie. Il avait juste à se taire, à ne pas accepter de prendre le médicament, parce qu'il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus.

Presque content de sa conclusion, heureux d'avoir enfin pris sa décision, Akashi se laissa glisser dans les abîmes de l'inconscience et dans celles, plus profondes encore, de la mort.

 _Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?_

Ramené à la vie par une force inconnue, Akashi ouvrit les yeux et vit Kuroko penché sur lui. Bizarrement, le rouge avait l'impression de ne pas contrôler ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur, alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement la bouche pour parler, dans un dernier souffle.

« Faites-le. »

Surpris d'avoir dit une chose pareille alors que ce n'était pas son intention, il n'attendit pas de voir la compréhension sur le visage de Kuroko, et d'Hayate, à côté de lui, pour lâcher prise une bonne fois pour toutes, espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

* * *

TBC

Je suis désolée ^^ Ou pas ?


	23. Chapter 21

Plein de bisounours à **kama-chan59, Meita, Anaya Naki, Karmaakashi4, ajiahdompey, Cookiie-chan, Yuki-chan, Rinfantasy,** et **Paphilionne.** Merci aussi à **poischiche, leonie,** et **sukikuraka.**

Merci beaucoup à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta ^^

Bon, il se passe des trucs dans ce chapitre XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 21 : Cruelle réalité – Partie 7 : Volonté**

* * *

 _Mardi 17 octobre – Mercredi 18 octobre – Mercredi 19 octobre_

Tout se passa beaucoup plus simplement que ce à quoi Kuroko s'attendait. Hayate prit une seringue, qu'il remplit d'un liquide doré qu'un jeune homme lui avait apporté de son labo. Puis il injecta le médicament dans la perfusion d'Akashi. Et ce fut tout.

« Est-ce que ça peut vraiment le guérir ? »

C'était presque impossible à croire. Après tous les coups durs, les épreuves et les problèmes qu'ils avaient endurés, une injection allait tout régler ? Qu'y avait-il de si spécial dans ce liquide doré ?

« Ce médicament, que j'ai appelé le Coxitil, va évoluer en même temps que la maladie pour en contrer les effets. »

Ah oui, cette histoire de maladie évolutive.

« Comme la fibrose pulmonaire a déjà bien endommagé ses poumons, le Coxitil va devoir effectuer un nettoyage complet, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien les faire cesser de fonctionner. »

D'où les chances de survie totalement aléatoires. Hayate n'avait fait aucun test sur le produit (qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait même pas été approuvé pour un usage médical), et ne savait donc pas ce qui allait se passer.

« On peut cependant s'attendre à ce que son état empire de toute façon. C'est généralement le cas dans les situations comme celle-là, avant un rétablissement, la condition du patient est au plus bas. »

C'était inquiétant, car Akashi pouvait mourir durant cette phase. D'autant plus que le rouge ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois depuis l'injection du Coxitil. Il était resté étonnamment inactif, comme s'il avait perdu toute volonté de vivre. Mais c'était impossible. Akashi était fort, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'abandonnerait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les parents de Kuroko étaient passés, comme Yuzuki l'avait promis à son fils, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire, ils étaient repartis, après s'être assurés que Kuroko allait mieux. Ils revinrent à d'autres moments de la journée pour apporter des vêtements et d'autres objets utiles à leur fils, mais ne restèrent pas plus longtemps que la première fois.

* * *

« On ne saura si ça marche que dans deux jours. Et il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en deux jours, alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. »

Mais c'était impossible de ne pas espérer. Hayate lui-même avait cet éclat dans les yeux quand il retirait ses lunettes pour les essuyer, cet éclat que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de Kuroko et de Masaomi. L'espoir.

* * *

Les membres de la Génération des Miracles ne vinrent pas tous ensemble. Ils arrivèrent un par un, l'un après l'autre, se succédant auprès du malade.

Midorima passa en premier, accompagné de son père, qui travaillait dans une autre aile de l'hôpital. Le vert ne fut pas très bavard. Il s'entretint avec Hayate, puis apporta son soutien silencieux à Kuroko, avant d'adresser quelques mots à Akashi et de repartir.

Aomine fut le suivant, ne sachant apparemment pas très bien ce qu'il venait faire là. Il resta avec Kuroko, dans la chambre d'Akashi, pendant quelques heures, avant de repartir, gêné et mal à l'aise. La vue de son capitaine allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, blanc comme un linge et immobile, lui était insupportable.

Murasakibara passa et resta à peu près une heure, essayant de réconforter maladroitement Kuroko avec des friandises, qui restèrent posées sur la table de nuit du patient. Le grand adolescent fut un des seuls à échanger plus de deux mots avec Masaomi, auquel il proposa de la nourriture.

Kise arriva ensuite. Dès qu'il entra, il fondit en larmes, et resta au chevet d'Akashi pendant tout une après-midi. Il fit des câlins à Kuroko et parla beaucoup au rouge, essayant de paraître le plus enjoué possible malgré les gouttes salées qui tombaient sur les draps.

Momoi fut la dernière, et la plus compréhensive de tous. Elle réunit dans un vase les fleurs apportées par la Génération des Miracles, tout en y ajoutant les siennes, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front d'Akashi, elle alla réconforter Kuroko et échanger quelques mots avec Masaomi.

* * *

« C'est normal. »

Une phrase que le médecin répétait trop souvent au goût de Kuroko. Akashi se mettait à cracher du sang ? C'était normal. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait ? C'était normal. Sa température augmentait ? C'était normal. Il commençait à convulser ? Maintenant, c'était problématique.

« Je ne peux honnêtement pas vous dire si ça marche. Les prochaines heures seront décisives. »

Mais Kuroko essayait de ne pas trop rejeter la faute sur Hayate. Le docteur ne faisait que son travail, et il se devait de rester professionnel. Cependant, il était lui aussi attaché à Akashi et peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il se montrait aussi dur et insensible.

* * *

Le coach, Shirogane, fit une courte visite pour savoir comment allait son joueur, mais devant les nouvelles qu'il reçut, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'imposer. Un délégué de Teiko vint aussi, mais on ne lui permit pas l'accès à la chambre.

Une personne que Kuroko ne connaissait pas, Naoki Kohaku, vint visiter. Il n'entra pas dans la chambre, faisant juste signe à Masaomi qui se leva pour aller lui parler dans le couloir. Des brides de murmures parvinrent à Kuroko, dont le visage s'attrista en entendant le mot 'testament'.

* * *

« Nous devons l'emmener au bloc. Restez en dehors du chemin. »

Un défilé d'infirmières, de docteurs, et de blouses blanches inquiètes. Mais surtout, un panneau rouge allumé au-dessus d'une porte à double battant, et deux personnes assises en silence dans le couloir.

« Hayate a dit qu'une de ses artères avait lâché. »

Ce n'étaient pas les poumons. C'était l'un des tuyaux qui acheminait l'oxygène jusqu'au cœur. Le Coxitil avait fait son travail, mais avait endommagé autre chose dans le processus.

« Ils sont dedans depuis plus de quatre heures ! »

Et pas de nouvelles.

* * *

Sanada vint, bien sûr, et resta durant les deux jours à attendre avec son petit ami. Il dut cependant repartir pour une urgence à son travail, juste avant qu'Akashi ne soit emmené pour l'opération.

Il ne restait donc que Kuroko et Masaomi quand, deux jours après l'injection du Coxitil, Akashi fut opéré durant ce qui était une phase décisive pour la détermination de sa survie.

Tous deux attendirent plus de quatre heures, sans qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur soit donnée, mais au moins, cela voulait dire qu'Akashi n'était pas encore mort. Il était très tôt dans la matinée, et le soleil commençait à se lever au moment où Hayate sortit de la salle d'opération, les traits tirés et les gants en latex qu'il portait couverts de sang.

Son air abattu ne laissait rien présager de bon, mais il laissa place à un sourire quand le vieil homme posa les yeux sur Kuroko et Masaomi.

« Il s'en est sorti. Le Coxitil marche. »

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Akashi était sauvé… Il n'allait pas mourir. Le soulagement fut tel que le bleuté retomba sur le siège duquel il venait de se lever. Masaomi, quant à lui, réagit un peu plus calmement. Il acquiesça aux dires d'Hayate, puis lui tandit une main.

« Merci », fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais c'était suffisant.

Hayate retira un de ses gants et lui serra la main, ayant l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

« Puis-je le voir ? » demanda Kuroko, après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Hayate se tourna vers lui.

« Pas pour l'instant, dit-il gentiment. Nous le gardons en observation pour voir s'il n'a pas de problèmes suite à l'opération, mais nous lui permettrons de retourner dans sa chambre dans quelques heures.

\- Il sera réveillé ?

\- Pas si tôt, non. Il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici demain matin. »

* * *

Akashi ouvrit les yeux, mais tout était flou. Il cligna des paupières, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Doucement, elle se fit plus précise, et il parvint à distinguer plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, le plafond au-dessus de lui, et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait - une chambre d'hôpital. Puis, en tournant la tête, il vit Kuroko, assis dans un fauteuil, endormi. Le bleuté lui tenait la main, mais Akashi n'arrivait pas à sentir le contact. Etonné, il essaya de bouger sa main, son bras, sa jambe, mais sans succès. Il se sentait engourdi, et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à tourner la tête.

Sûrement à cause de cet engourdissement, il ne ressentait presque aucune douleur, si ce n'était une sensation étrangère dans la poitrine. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il respirait normalement, sans masque à oxygène, et que l'air entrait sans difficulté dans ses poumons. Il ne sentait plus de tiraillement à chaque respiration : plus de gêne. Etait-il guéri ?

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son réveil précédent, du médicament prétendument miracle d'Hayate qu'il avait accepté de prendre. Avait-il marché ? C'était apparemment le cas. Mais alors, pourquoi ne sentait-il plus son corps ? Peut-être était-ce à cause des antidouleurs.

Akashi ouvrit la bouche, ayant l'intention d'appeler Kuroko, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alarmé, le rouge essaya à nouveau de parler, sans succès. Tout son corps semblait défectueux, excepté ses poumons.

Impuissant, Akashi garda les yeux fixés sur Kuroko, souhaitant que le bleuté se réveille et lui explique pourquoi il était dans cet état. Cependant, son petit ami semblait dormir assez profondément, et le rouge se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu une nuit décente. Etait-il resté à son chevet tout le temps ? Il se sentit coupable.

Finalement, Akashi réussit à produire un son, mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement pitoyable. Agacé, il réessaya de faire bouger sa main, et bien qu'il ne le sente pas, il dut réussir, car Kuroko remua et ouvrit un œil.

Dès qu'il vit qu'Akashi était réveillé, le bleuté sauta sur ses pieds et appuya sur le bouton qui appelait une infirmière.

« Seijuro ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Akashi hocha la tête, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire comprendre à Kuroko qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, ni bouger. Heureusement, le bleuté semblait s'y attendre.

« Est-ce que tu peux parler ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« D'accord, Hayate l'avait prévu. Est-ce que tu arrives à sentir ton corps ? »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Kuroko sourit et lui caressa la joue d'une main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Tout ça est normal, selon Hayate. Le médicament... Le Coxitil a eu des effets secondaires imprévus. »

Akashi fronça les sourcils, confus. Le Coxitil était donc le nom du médicament qu'on lui avait donné ?

« Mais Hayate va t'expliquer, continua Kuroko. Il va bientôt arriver, et il te dira tout. D'accord ? »

Akashi hocha la tête.

C'est alors que les yeux de Kuroko se remplirent de larmes, et il enfouit la tête dans l'épaule du rouge, le serrant contre lui. Akashi aurait voulu lui rendre l'étreinte, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ; ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas sentir s'il bougeait.

« On a cru... murmura Kuroko. On a cru qu'on allait te perdre. Tu étais dans le coma, et ils ont dû te réanimer au moins deux fois... On a attendu, et on ne savait pas si... si tu allais bien ou pas... »

Les sanglots silencieux du bleuté firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Akashi, qui réalisa combien ça avait dû être dur pour son petit ami. Il voulut s'excuser, mais il ne put que marmonner une suite de sons inintelligibles. Kuroko se redressa et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le rouge pleurer.

« C'est pas grave, Seijuro, chuchota-t-il. Tout est fini maintenant. Tu vas bien. »

Le bleuté essuya ensuite ses propres pleurs, bien qu'Akashi aurait tant aimé le faire pour lui. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hayate entra. Le docteur s'approcha du lit et Kuroko, après lui avoir dit que le rouge ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger, recula. Akashi voulut le retenir, qu'il reste près de lui, mais il en était incapable.

« Seijuro, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, commença Hayate. C'est important, et je ne sais pas combien de temps encore tu vas être conscient. Ton incapacité à parler et à bouger doit te sembler alarmante ; cependant, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Le docteur fit une pause, le temps de vérifier quelque chose sur la machine à côté du lit d'Akashi et de noter quelques lignes dans le carnet qu'il avait avec lui.

« Je t'ai administré un médicament, le Coxitil. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais nous t'en avons parlé... (Akashi hocha la tête, confirmant) D'accord, je n'étais pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes, étant donné que tu étais à peine conscient. »

Hayate sortit une lampe torche de sa poche et l'alluma devant l'œil droit d'Akashi, jugeant la réaction de sa pupille. Il hocha la tête avant d'écrire de nouveau sur son carnet.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'excepté une petite inconvenance (Akashi ne manqua pas le regard que Kuroko lança au docteur), le médicament a marché avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Tu dois t'en rendre compte par toi-même : tu respires bien mieux que tu ne le faisais ces derniers mois. »

Le rouge confirma d'un nouveau hochement de tête.

« Quant à la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que le Coxitil, étant encore en développement, a eu des effets secondaires assez embêtants, qui sont, comme tu t'en es rendu compte, l'incapacité de parler et la perte des sensations. »

Le docteur enfonça son stylo dans la jambe gauche d'Akashi, qui en effet ne sentit rien. Il écrivit encore sur son carnet.

« Cependant, ce n'est que temporaire. La perte de sensations est due à la déconnection de certaines de tes terminaisons nerveuses, qui devraient normalement se guérir d'elles-mêmes dans quelques jours. Quant à ta voix..." »

Le docteur se mordit la lèvre, ce qui ne rassura pas Akashi.

« Tes cordes vocales ont eu un petit disfonctionnement, et je crains qu'elles ne se réparent pas d'elles-mêmes. Heureusement, un peu de thérapie vocale devrait régler le problème. »

Akashi eut l'impression que Hayate ne prenait pas ça autant au sérieux qu'il aurait dû, et ce n'était pas le genre du docteur. Cependant, il comprit avec la phrase suivante de Hayate qu'en fait, tout ces désagréments étaient ridicules comparés à ce qu'il avait enduré les jours d'avants.

« Le plus important, sourit le médecin, c'est que le Coxitil ait marché. C'était vraiment juste. Je pense qu'un jour de plus et tu ne t'en serais pas sorti. »

Akashi devina au regard de Hayate qu'il était vraiment soulagé que le rouge ait survécu. Après tout, ils étaient très proches, bien plus proches que ne le voulait une relation médecin/patient habituelle, et Hayate aurait été dévasté de le perdre.

Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais Akashi sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. Il ne pensait pas être fatigué, mais apparemment son corps ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Les paroles de Hayate se perdirent alors que le rouge retombait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\\!/ Juste pour signaler, cet omake est très chelou est n'a rien à voir avec les autres. Lisez à vos risques et périls ! Warning : présence de gore \\!/

* * *

Omake :

Kuroko sortit de la chambre d'Akashi, le temps d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne partit que cinq petites minutes, et pourtant, durant ce laps de temps, tout dérapa.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du rouge, il croisa une infirmière. Ce n'était pas un fait remarquable. Cependant, le fait qu'elle courait et qu'elle ait l'air absolument terrifié était assez insolite. Kuroko ne réagit pas assez vite pour l'arrêter et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, aussi, intrigué, il accéléra le pas.

Une seconde infirmière passa et cette fois, Kuroko l'arrêta.

« Un zombie ! » cria-t-elle avant de se dégager et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Fronçant les sourcils, le bleuté se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas renversé une bouteille d'hallucinogène. C'est alors qu'arriva Hayate, qui bien qu'il ne coure pas, marchait le plus vite possible. Quand il vit Kuroko, il le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Hayate-san ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Suis-moi, Kuroko-kun. Il faut sortir d'ici. Je crains que le Coxitil... soit défectueux. »

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Akashi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il, voulant savoir.

\- Seijuro s'est réveillé (il secoua la tête quand Kuroko voulut parler), mais il n'était pas lui-même. Il s'est jeté sur Masaomi et... »

Hayate secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Il a toutes les caractéristiques d'un zombie. »

Kuroko s'arrêta immédiatement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Hayate voulut continuer à marcher mais le bleuté ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, Hayate-san ? Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

Kuroko se dégagea et repartit dans l'autre sens. Un zombie ? N'importe quoi ! Ce genre de chose n'existait pas. C'était juste dans les films. Il entendit Hayate lui crier après, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il devait rejoindre Akashi.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre du rouge, il distingua une silhouette à l'autre bout, qui ressemblait fortement à son petit ami.

« Seijuro ! »

Kuroko s'avança à grandes enjambées, mais son enthousiasme sembla s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ses pas se firent hésitants, et il finit par s'arrêter.

« Seijuro ? »

La silhouette s'était en effet avérée être Akashi. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était vouté, et penchait légèrement vers la droite. Sa chemise d'hôpital était couverte de sang et...

Kuroko recula d'un pas. C'était... un bras ?

« Seijuro ? » fit-il d'une petite voix.

Bien que ne voulant pas détacher les yeux de la personne qui ne pouvait être Akashi malgré ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges, Kuroko tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre, espérant y voir le père d'Akashi.

L'adulte y était bien. Sous forme de corps démembré à moitié mangé.

Kuroko fit volte-face et détala.

Akashi était devenu un zombie. Mais au moins, se dit le bleuté en entendant quelqu'un lui courir après, il était guéri de sa fibrose pulmonaire.

* * *

TBC


	24. Chapter 22

Merci beaucoup à **kama-chan59, Anaya Naki, ajiahdompey, Yuki-chan, Paphilionne, Rinfantasy, Cookiiie** et **Litchi Ichigo** (who is a lovely newcomer) pour leur review ^^ Merci aussi aux Guest, **leonie, Luna78, poischiche, sukikuraka** et **Guest** (qui, je crois, à confondu le prologue avec un épilogue ?).

Merci à **Moira-chan** , qui se démène pour me corriger mes chapitres à temps ^^

Et aussi, ya des gens qui m'ont l'air de penser que cette histoire touche à sa fin... Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Cette fic est composée de quatre grandes parties, et on a même pas fini la première XD Il y aura des pauses entre chaque partie, parce qu'il y aura des sortes de fin intermédiaire, et que je dois écrire la suite, mais la fin est loin ! J'irais plus dans les détails au chapitre 24 ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 22 : Sans répit**

* * *

 _Samedi 20 janvier_

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le ballon orange décrire un arc de cercle et aller dans le panier. Sans hésiter, il courut le récupérer, puis revint vers le milieu du terrain de basket tout en dribblant. Il feinta, bien qu'il n'ait pas d'adversaire, puis effectua un sprint jusque sous le panier, sauta, et marqua.

Il atterrit un peu maladroitement, tituba, et tomba par terre. Il ne se fit pas mal, mais il resta un temps au sol, le souffle court. Au bout d'une minute, il leva la tête et vit Kuroko, penché sur lui.

« Tout va bien, Seijuro ? »

Il hocha la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de pouvoir à nouveau jouer au basket. Il venait de passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec Kuroko, et bien qu'il soit encore un peu rouillé, son endurance et ses capacités revenaient doucement.

Kuroko lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, puis il alla récupérer la balle.

« Un dernier un-contre-un ? » proposa-t-il, tout en se mettant en position.

Akashi hocha la tête et se mit face à Kuroko. Il ne réussissait à passer le bleuté que deux fois sur trois, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'après des mois d'inaction, il lui faudrait du temps pour revenir à son niveau initial.

Kuroko lui donna la balle, et il commença à dribbler. Il feinta sur la droite, mais sachant que Kuroko verrait clair dans son jeu, fit une double feinte sur la gauche avant de partir de l'autre côté. Le bleuté avait deviné son plan, mais il fut trop lent et Akashi passa.

Ils coururent vers le panier, et le rouge parvint à distancer son petit ami et à marquer. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se tourna vers Kuroko, qui lui fit lui aussi un sourire, mais plus doux et moins grand. Transporté par la joie, Akashi ne réfléchit pas et prit le bleuté dans ses bras.

« On y est arrivés, Tetsuya, chuchota le rouge. On l'a fait. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Akashi profita du moment peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, mais quand il se sépara finalement de son petit ami, ce dernier lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« On devrait y aller, annonça Kuroko. Ton père va bientôt arriver.

\- Le connaissant, il se pourrait qu'il soit même déjà là.

\- Raison de plus, alors. »

Akashi et Kuroko allèrent récupérer leurs affaires, qu'ils avaient laissées sur le bord du terrain, puis se mirent en route vers l'appartement du bleuté. Ce soir, Kichiro et Yuzuki avaient invité Akashi et son père à manger chez eux, comme leur dîner d'il y a trois mois avait été annulé – pour des raisons évidentes.

Les parents de Kuroko étaient très enthousiastes, comme à leur habitude, mais Akashi avait eu du mal à convaincre son père, dont le seul argument était qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. Heureusement, l'adulte avait fini par accepter, et il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole.

Sur le chemin, Akashi et Kuroko discutèrent des nationales qui arrivaient bientôt. Avec un peu de chance, le rouge pourrait y participer. Elles étaient dans une dizaine de jours, et d'ici là, Akashi serait revenu à son niveau d'avant. Leur équipe s'était qualifiée, malgré le fait que la Génération des Miracles avait été très inquiète pour son capitaine, à ce moment-là entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital, et avait eu du mal à se concentrer durant les affrontements préliminaires. Momoi avait grondés ses joueurs en leur disant qu'Akashi aurait voulu qu'ils gagnent, et ça les avait motivés.

En tout, Akashi était resté deux mois à l'hôpital. La fin du mois d'octobre, celui de novembre, et n'avait été autorisé à sortir qu'aux alentours de Noël, le jour de son anniversaire - pour une coïncidence... Il avait repris le contrôle de son corps durant la première semaine, mais il était longtemps resté très faible, et sa voix n'était revenue qu'un mois après.

La première chose qu'Akashi avait faite en sortant de l'hôpital avait été de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au bout de la rue. Il n'avait plus d'endurance, donc rien que cela l'avait essoufflé, mais il avait découvert avec émerveillement qu'il n'avait strictement aucun problème à respirer. Malgré tous les tests qui le confirmaient, le rouge n'y avait vraiment cru qu'à ce moment-là.

La seule recommandation de Hayate avait été de ne pas se surmener dès le début et de se remettre lentement au basket. Il avait ajouté que, bien sûr, si Akashi sentait le moindre problème, il devait venir le voir immédiatement. D'après les tests, la fibrose pulmonaire avait été totalement éradiquée ; cependant, Hayate leur avait dit de ne pas trop se réjouir, car il suffisait qu'une seule cellule infectée ait survécu pour que la maladie revienne.

Mais Akashi et Kuroko ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que leur calvaire était fini, que tout allait revenir à la normale. Et au fond de lui, Hayate pensait la même chose. Après des années de recherche, il avait enfin trouvé un médicament. Bien sûr, il devait encore l'améliorer, car les chances de survie du patient qui en prenait étaient toujours aléatoires. Il devait aussi officialiser sa découverte, et se trouver des cobayes non-humains pour faire les choses dans les règles. Son seul regret était qu'il n'ait pas pu mettre au point le Coxitil avant que Shiori ne meure.

Mais le plus important, c'était qu'Akashi était guéri. Il avait pu se remettre au basket, et son petit ami l'y avait aidé.

Kuroko proposa à Akashi de continuer à s'entraîner ensemble en dehors des entraînements du club, suggestion que le rouge accepta. Il retournerait à l'école le lundi qui venait, après avoir pris le temps de récupérer. Kuroko lui avait fait parvenir ses devoirs, et grâce à son intelligence il n'avait pas pris de retard. Les professeurs, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas à propos de la maladie d'Akashi, avaient été informés que ce dernier avait eu un incident et avait dû rester à l'hôpital. Le coach, quant à lui, était très content du retour de son capitaine.

Finalement, ce qui leur semblait la fin du monde trois mois auparavant n'avait été qu'une petite déviation de leur vie quotidienne. C'était incroyable comment tout était redevenu comme avant. Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais parfois Kuroko, en voyant Akashi courir et jouer au basket, se demandait s'il avait vraiment été malade un jour. Il savait bien que c'était stupide, mais le rouge était si doué pour faire comme si de rien n'était que le bleuté avait peur de ne pas le remarquer si, un jour, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il préférait ne pas penser à ça pour le moment.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kuroko. La voiture de Masaomi attendait devant, ce qui leur indiqua que l'adulte était déjà là. Se demandant comment ça se passait avec Yuzuki et Kichiro, Akashi appuya sur l'interphone. On lui ouvrit, et Kuroko et lui montèrent au premier étage. Kichiro les attendait à la porte, et eut un sourire en les voyant.

« Vous êtes en retard, les enfants !

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt mon père qui est en avance, fit remarquer Akashi en enlevant ses chaussures. Comment… enfin, je veux dire, a-t-il…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est montré très poli, le rassura Kichiro. Mais il est très… inquisiteur. »

Akashi secoua la tête. C'était à prévoir : son père aimait tout savoir sur les gens qu'il rencontrait. En espérant qu'il apprécierait ce qu'il découvrirait sur Yuzuki et Kichiro…

Kuroko et lui se dirigèrent vers le salon, laissant leur sac dans l'entrée, et y trouvèrent Yuzuki assise sur le canapé en train de deviser avec Masaomi, qui avait pris place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de tension dans la pièce, et le sourire de la mère de Kuroko ne semblait pas forcé. A l'arrivée des deux adolescents, elle se leva et fit un rapide câlin aux deux.

« Coucou, Tetsu-chan, Sei-chan ! Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »

Tous deux répondirent positivement, mais Akashi ne manqua pas l'expression mécontente que son père arbora en entendant Yuzuki l'appeler Sei-chan. Une horrible pensée vint au rouge, et il espéra de tout cœur que son père n'avait pas été affublé d'un surnom ridicule. C'était improbable, mais avec les parents de Kuroko (Yuzuki en particulier), il fallait s'attendre à tout.

« Seijuro, Tetsuya », les salua son père sans se lever.

Akashi lui fit un signe de tête, tandis que Kuroko lui disait bonjour. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, sans un commentaire sur le fait que Masaomi avait appelé Kuroko par autre chose que 'jeune homme', et plus particulièrement par son prénom. Akashi se demanda si c'était une bonne chose.

« Je vais voir si c'est prêt, je reviens, prévint Yuzuki avant de s'éclipser rejoindre son mari en cuisine.

\- Tu n'as eu aucun problème de respiration, Seijuro ? demanda alors Masaomi.

\- Aucun. »

L'adulte hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait. Akashi n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire, car Kichiro les appela peu après en disant que le repas était prêt. Ils prirent place à la table à manger, les parents de Kuroko à droite, leur fils et Akashi à gauche, et Masaomi au bout. L'adulte semblait trouver ça parfaitement normal de présider la table, et à part Akashi, personne ne releva la symbolique de la situation.

Le menu était un peu plus chic que la dernière fois que le rouge était venu manger chez les Kuroko, et il fut un peu peiné que Yuzuki et Kichiro se sentent obligés d'augmenter leurs standards à cause de son père. Toutefois, le homard était délicieux, et Akashi savait que c'était un des plats préférés de Kuroko, ce dernier s'étant plaint du fait qu'il avait si peu souvent l'occasion d'en manger. _D'une pierre deux coups_ , pensa-t-il.

« Vous travaillez ? » demanda alors Masaomi, s'adressant à Yuzuki.

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. Akashi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne travaillerais pas ? répondit Yuzuki, d'un ton placide, sans se laisser démonter.

\- Excusez ma formulation, fit le père d'Akashi sur le même ton. Que faites-vous comme travail ?

\- Je suis neurologue.

\- Compétente ?

\- Très. »

Masaomi hocha la tête, n'ayant pourtant pas l'air très impressionné. Heureusement, il ne continua pas à poser des questions du même genre, du moins, pas avant le dessert. Akashi était en train d'avaler une bouchée de mousse au chocolat, avec laquelle il s'étouffa quand son père prit la parole.

« Vous êtes chrétiens ? »

Sortant de nulle part, la question déstabilisa Yuzuki, qui échangea un coup d'œil avec son mari.

« Yuki est bouddhiste… commença Kichiro.

\- … et Ki-chan est asatruiste », finit sa femme.

Akashi dut faire un effort pour se rappeler la signification d'Asatruiste, mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait était que c'était une religion obscure qui vénérait les dieux nordiques, et plus particulièrement les dieux scandinaves. Son père accueillit leur réponse avec un dédain à peine dissimulé, et le rouge ne put en supporter plus.

« Père, je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

Son père eut l'air de vouloir refuser, puis finalement se leva et le suivit.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda l'adulte une fois qu'ils furent dans l'entrée, hors de portée de voix.

\- Le problème est que tu es très impoli avec tes questions. »

Son père arrêta alors de faire semblant d'être tolérant et prit une expression agacée.

« Mais tu les as vus ? Ils se comportent comme deux enfants, et leur mode de vie est des plus ridicules. Un asatruiste ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'y a strictement rien chez eux qui soit digne de respect. »

Akashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et Yuzuki a à peine trente ans !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, réussit à placer le rouge.

\- Réfléchis un peu, Seijuro ! Elle devait avoir tout juste dix-huit ans quand elle a eu Tetsuya. Et est-ce que Kichiro est vraiment le père ? Il a bien dix ans de plus qu'elle ! »

Une fois encore, l'adulte continua avant que son fils n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Leur façon d'être est tout simplement… indécente, avec leur manie de tout exagérer.

\- Tu es celui qui ne se comporte pas décemment ! explosa finalement Akashi. Yuzuki-san et Kichiro-san sont des gens très bien, je t'interdis de les insulter ainsi. C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te comporter normalement juste ce soir ? C'est les parents de Tetsuya, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soient 'les parents de Tetsuya' ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient devenir tes beaux-parents !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » fit Akashi, un air de défi sur le visage.

Son père, refusant de laisser son fils le mettre en colère, prit un air indigné.

« Parce que tu ne vas pas passer ta vie avec ce garçon, Seijuro. Ce n'est qu'une phase. »

Pendant une seconde, Akashi resta bouche bée, puis il se reprit.

« Une phase ? Une phase ?! Parce que Katsuro et toi, c'est juste une phase ? J'aime Tetsuya, tu m'entends ?

\- C'est différent pour Katsuro et moi. J'ai vécu, me suis marié et ai eu un enfant. Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. Et comment comptes-tu assurer ta descendance avec un homme ? Même au-delà de ça, ce Tetsuya n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Regarde autour de toi, on ne peut pas dire qu'il baigne dans la richesse. J'avais accepté cette petite romance car je croyais qu'elle durerait aussi longtemps que ta vie. Mais maintenant que tu es guéri, je vais te trouver un meilleur parti.

\- Père, j'aime Tetsuya. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, et ce n'est pas ton désaccord qui m'en empêchera. »

Masaomi secoua la tête, clairement peu impressionné par la résolution qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son fils.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, Seijuro. »

Sans un mot de plus, il enfila ses chaussures, prit son manteau et s'en alla, laissant Akashi planté dans l'entrée, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignant le cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son père, mais lentement, le doute s'installait dans son esprit. Rien ne le séparerait de Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient vaincu la mort ensemble…

C'est alors qu'Akashi réalisa quelque chose. Depuis quand était-il passé de 'J'aime Tetsuya' à 'Je veux passer ma vie avec Tetsuya' ? Plus chaotique qu'une relation, il n'y avait pas, alors comment se faisait-il qu'il avait la certitude qu'il resterait pour toujours avec le bleuté ? Sur le moment, il avait dit ça à son père plus par esprit de contradiction qu'autre chose, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était véridique : il ne voulait rien d'autre que passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de Kuroko. Et la violence de ce sentiment était troublante.

« Seijuro ? »

Akashi sursauta en sentant la main de Kuroko sur son bras. Il se retourna, et vit sur le visage du bleuté qu'il avait entendu la conversation, ou du moins la fin.

« Il ne le pensait pas », essaya-t-il de le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras, mais ses paroles manquaient de conviction.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, mais il lui rendit l'étreinte avec force, se cramponnant au rouge.

« Les garçons ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Yuzuki les fit se séparer, et ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Mon père est parti, annonça Akashi. Je m'excuse pour son comportement…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sei-chan. On a l'habitude des gens qui nous regardent de haut à cause de notre façon d'être. »

Elle échangea un clin d'œil avec Kichiro, puis fit signe à son fils et à Akashi de se rasseoir.

« C'est vraiment dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu s'entendre, poursuivit-elle. Il va sûrement devenir ton beau-père un jour, Tetsu-chan… Il va bien falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose, mais on verra plus tard ! Ki-chan, tu as aimé le homard ? »

Yuzuki et Kichiro commencèrent à discuter avec animation à propos des colonies africaines de homards, et ne remarquèrent pas les expressions inquiètes des deux adolescents. Ces derniers échangèrent un coup d'œil, et se communiquèrent silencieusement une promesse d'amour éternel, peu importe ce qui se mettrait sur leur chemin. Puis ils finirent leur mousse au chocolat.

* * *

TBC


	25. Chapter 23

Un brownie pour **kama-chan59, Yuki-chan, Paphilionne, Litchi Ichigo, Cookiiie, Zofra** et **Naku Tsuyumi** en remerciement pour leur review ! Et un cookie pour **sukikuraka, léonie, Hitsuya HTY** et **poischiche** ^^

Gros merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 23 : Ordre d'importance**

* * *

 _Samedi 3 février_

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et le ballon fendit l'air. Une main énorme vint l'intercepter et l'envoya à un coéquipier. La balle fut récupérée, puis passée de joueur en joueur jusqu'à atterrir entre les mains du capitaine de l'équipe. Ce dernier dribbla tout en sprintant vers le panier, tandis que son équipe criait des encouragements. Ralenti par un joueur adversaire, le capitaine dut passer, mais la balle lui fut renvoyée presque automatiquement, trompant son adversaire et lui permettant d'accéder au panier. D'un tir parfait, il marqua le dernier point du match.

 _Deux heures plus tôt :_

L'équipe de la Génération des Miracles était réunie dans son vestiaire, attendant son coach pour le débriefing habituel avant chaque match. Les joueurs étaient tous à la fois impatients et anxieux, mais chacun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur capitaine, en pleine forme, dans le même uniforme qu'eux. S'ils avaient eu quelques doutes quant à leur future victoire, ils n'en avaient plus maintenant qu'Akashi était revenu.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : c'était la finale des nationales. S'ils gagnaient ce match, ils deviendraient les numéros 1 du Japon. C'était leur objectif depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'équipe 1, et le voir enfin se réaliser les mettait tous dans un état de fébrilité sans précédent. Leurs adversaires, les Nekomaru, était une équipe forte, mais bien que la Génération des Miracles sache qu'elle ne devrait pas les sous-estimer, elle était plutôt confiante.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit, et le coach Shirogane entra. Son expression était sérieuse, mais tout le monde remarqua le rapide sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres quand il vit Akashi.

« Très bien, tout le monde, commença-t-il. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler que c'est la finale des nationales, et que vous allez devoir vous donner à fond si vous voulez gagner. En ce qui concerne la stratégie, j'en laisse le soin à Akashi-kun. Nous en avons travaillé beaucoup lors des entraînements, donc normalement vous maîtrisez toutes les formations qu'il pourrait vous ordonner de faire. »

Shirogane lança un regard à Akashi, qui hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait la responsabilité.

« Cependant, comme vous le savez tous, Akashi-kun sort d'une période difficile, continua le coach. Je compte sur vous pour le soutenir durant le match. »

Les joueurs acquiescèrent. Ils l'auraient fait sans qu'on ait besoin de leur demander.

« Mais je pense que tout se passera bien. Allez, en piste ! »

Les joueurs sortirent du vestiaire et se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Ils s'y étaient déjà échauffés, mais ils furent tout de même de nouveau intimidés par la taille du stade et le nombre de spectateurs qui remplissaient les gradins. En se dirigeant vers leur banc, Akashi et Kuroko essayèrent de repérer des visages familiers parmi la foule, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il y avait pourtant nombre de leurs connaissances qui étaient venues les voir.

Les parents de Kuroko étaient présents. Ils étaient déjà venus à un autre match, mais ils s'étaient fait expulser pour des raisons obscures, ayant apparemment à voir avec le fait que Yuzuki trimballait des médicaments provenant de son travail dans son sac à main… L'expérience ne leur avait pas vraiment plu, mais ils avaient fait un effort pour venir à ce match-là, étant donné que c'était le plus important de l'année.

A la grande surprise d'Akashi, son père était venu. Ils n'étaient plus en très bons termes depuis la dispute qui avait eu lieu lors du dîner chez les Kuroko, mais apparemment, Sanada avait réussi à le convaincre de l'y accompagner. Le joueur de shogi n'avait jamais vu jouer Akashi et Kuroko, et avait hâte.

Hayate n'avait pas pu venir, mais il avait souhaité bonne chance à Akashi et à Kuroko quand ces derniers étaient venus pour quelques tests, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien. La mère de Kise était là, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, car selon son fils, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup. Le père de Midorima était venu aussi, ainsi que la grande sœur d'Aomine et la cousine de Murasakibara. Enfin, les parents de Momoi étaient venus pour encourager son ami d'enfance.

De l'autre côté du terrain, les Nekomaru commençaient à arriver. Akashi ne connaissait que leur capitaine, Sato Ren, et encore, ce n'était que de réputation. Cette dernière n'étant, soit dit en passant, pas très flatteuse. Apparemment, l'adolescent avait un tempérament assez violent. Cependant, ses compétences au basket étaient bien réelles.

Les deux équipes s'alignèrent l'une en face de l'autre, et se jaugèrent du regard tout en se saluant. Puis ils se mirent en place, et le coup de sifflet retentit.

Le match ne fut pas facile. Les Nekomaru, bien que de niveau clairement inférieur en technique et en endurance, donnèrent du fil à retordre à l'équipe de Teiko. Cependant, ce ne fut pas vraiment ça le problème. Non, le problème fut que, comme ses coéquipiers l'avaient redouté, Akashi mit du temps à se réadapter au jeu.

Il ne faisait pas de grosse faute, non… Une passe légèrement trop à droite par ici, une mauvaise analyse du jeu par là… Ce n'était pas assez pour que les Nekomaru prennent l'avantage, mais les scores étaient un peu trop proches au goût de la Génération des Miracles. De plus, leurs adversaires finirent par remarquer qu'Akashi était le maillon faible, et commencèrent à essayer d'en profiter.

A la pause, après le deuxième quart temps, Akashi était tellement frustré qu'il demanda au coach de le remplacer en disant qu'il ne faisait que pénaliser l'équipe. Mais Shirogane refusa. Il lui dit qu'il avait mérité de jouer ce match, et que ce n'étaient pas quelques erreurs qui allaient le faire changer d'avis. La Génération des Miracles était d'accord avec lui, et fit savoir à son capitaine qu'elle le soutiendrait sur le terrain le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il retrouve son niveau d'avant. Et si ce n'était pas pendant ce match, ce n'était pas grave.

Ce fut finalement Kuroko qui parvint à convaincre son petit ami, avec une phrase un peu dure mais qui compte tenu de la situation, était la meilleure chose à dire :

« Seijuro, si tu ne veux pas nous pénaliser, arrête de faire des fautes. Joue mieux. »

Puis, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il rajouta, d'un ton plus doux et affectueux :

« Tu as seulement du mal à te réhabituer à jouer en équipe, c'est tout. Rappelle-toi nos entraînements. Tu peux le faire. »

Akashi sourit, et hocha la tête, sa détermination renouvelée. Leurs coéquipiers détournèrent les yeux avec amusement quand le rouge déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroko, puis la fin de la pause fut annoncée et ils retournèrent sur le terrain.

Le troisième quart temps se passa mieux, Akashi jouant de mieux en mieux, ce qui permit à Teiko de prendre de l'avance sur les Nekomaru. Ces derniers faisaient tout pour gêner le jeu du rouge, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Et enfin, au quatrième quart temps, Aomine reçut une des passes parfaites d'Akashi. C'était la première depuis août, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa combien elles lui avaient manqué. Kise et Midorima ressentirent la même chose, et durant les cinq dernières minutes l'équipe de Teiko joua comme elle avait toujours joué. L'écart des points avec les Nekomaru ne faisait que se creuser.

Finalement, il ne resta qu'une dizaine de secondes. Un des joueurs de Nekomaru effectua une remise en jeu, mais Murasakibara intercepta la balle et l'envoya à Kise. Ce dernier, marqué par deux joueurs, fut forcé de passer à Midorima, qui à son tour passa à Akashi. Le rouge vit une opportunité et partit en dribblant vers le panier. Il passa un joueur, mais un deuxième le força à s'arrêter. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Kuroko. D'un geste fluide, il lui passa la balle, et le joueur fantôme la lui renvoya presque immédiatement. Le joueur adverse, qui s'était tourné pour suivre la balle, ne fut pas assez rapide à revenir sur Akashi, et ce dernier le passa.

Il ne restait que deux secondes au chrono, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Akashi tira en pleine course, un tir parfait qui passa dans le panier sans toucher l'anneau. L'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que le stade ne se mette à applaudir et les spectateurs à lancer des acclamations. Akashi se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, un sourire un peu incertain sur les lèvres, mais en voyant le tableau des scores, il n'eut plus de doutes : ils avaient gagné les nationales.

Kise se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, euphorique. Akashi, pour une fois, lui rendit son étreinte, avant que le blond ne se détache de lui pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'Aomine. Il pouvait voir Momoi en train de s'essuyer discrètement les yeux sur le banc, et Shirogane abordant l'expression la plus fière de tous les temps. Midorima avait un sourire en coin, tandis que Murasakibara essayait de ne pas sourire, mais échouait lamentablement.

Kuroko, quant à lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'Akashi, et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Tu as été fantastique, Seijuro.

\- On a gagné ensemble, Tetsuya. On a tous été fantastiques. »

Les Nekomaru, quant à eux, ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir. Certains pleuraient silencieusement, tandis que d'autres avaient une expression amère. Ça ne devait pas être facile de perdre à ce stade-là de la compétition. Leur capitaine, Sato Ren, venait juste de donner un coup de pied rageur dans le ballon.

« En ligne, s'il vous plait », demanda l'arbitre.

Les deux équipes obéirent. Le salut fut beaucoup moins ordonné qu'au début du match, surtout que Sato Ren refusa de s'incliner. Cependant, l'équipe de Teiko n'avait que faire du caractère mauvais perdant de leur adversaire, et ils saluèrent avec respect.

Les équipes rejoignirent ensuite leur vestiaire respectif sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Ils avaient quinze minutes pour se rafraichir et souffler un peu avant que la remise des prix n'ait lieu.

Une fois au vestiaire, les joueurs de Teiko se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, chacun félicitant l'autre et passant le match en revue en commentant les actions de chaque joueur. Quand leur coach vint les rejoindre, quelques minutes plus tard, il les trouva en train de complimenter Akashi pour sa dernière attaque, qualifiant son tir de digne de Midorima, et le rouge souriait de toutes ses dents. Il redirigea cependant l'attention générale sur Kuroko, qui avait deviné son plan de faire une passe éclair et sur qui avait reposé toute l'action.

Shirogane s'éclaircit la gorge, et tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je suis fier de vous, les enfants, dit l'adulte, faisant sourire ses joueurs. Vous avez bien joué. »

Tout le monde continua à parler en même temps, excité par sa victoire, mais ils parvinrent à se calmer quand quinze minutes plus tard il fallut retourner sur le terrain pour la remise des récompenses.

Toutes les équipes ayant participé au tournoi étaient présentes, leurs joueurs parfaitement alignés sur le terrain devant une estrade montée à la va-vite. Nekomaru et Teiko vinrent s'ajouter aux rangs, tandis qu'un présentateur dressait un rapide portrait de chacune des équipes, qui reçurent des applaudissements plus ou moins enthousiastes de la part des spectateurs. Quand la troisième équipe du classement fut annoncée, cette dernière monta sur l'estrade et il fut remis une médaille à chacun des joueurs. Il en fut de même pour les Nekomaru.

Puis vint le tour de Teiko. Les joueurs montèrent sur l'estrade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et le présentateur fit un long discours pour les féliciter de leur victoire, présentant chacun des joueurs tour à tour. Finalement, ils reçurent eux aussi une médaille, et la coupe fut donnée à Shirogane, qui la tendit au capitaine de l'équipe – Akashi.

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux, mais brandit fièrement la coupe pour son équipe. Elle représentait ce dont sa maladie avait voulu le priver, et il lui suffit de regarder Kuroko, à côté de lui, pour que le moment soit parfait.

* * *

La cérémonie ne tarda pas à se finir. Une fois l'euphorie de la victoire passée, les joueurs sentirent la fatigue du match et n'eurent qu'une envie : aller se reposer. Shirogane laissa les joueurs de son équipe rentrer directement chez eux, et chacun s'en alla retrouver ses parents.

Ces derniers les attendaient devant le gymnase, regroupés pour des questions pratiques. Masaomi restait dans un coin, au téléphone, mais Sanada était en train de faire connaissance avec le père de Kuroko. Quant à Yuzuki, elle parlait avec le père de Midorima, avec une expression bizarrement sérieuse.

Les parents de Momoi discutaient tranquillement avec la grande sœur d'Aomine, qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps, tandis que la cousine de Murasakibara restait en retrait, étant d'une timidité maladive. La mère de Kise était absente.

Dès que les joueurs franchirent les portes, leur famille s'approcha pour les féliciter. Yuzuki et Kichiro emprisonnèrent Akashi et Kuroko dans un câlin collectif, les félicitant chaudement. Sanada attendit son tour, et Masaomi, après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil, finit rapidement son coup de téléphone.

Murasakibara alla récupérer sa cousine, qui lui donna un sourire, et ils s'éclipsèrent. L'équipe s'était déjà dit au revoir, mais au pire, ils se reverraient rapidement à l'école. Momoi et Aomine repartirent ensemble avec leur famille, et Midorima alla saluer Masaomi avec son père. Quant à Kise, il attendait sa mère.

Une fois que les parents de Kuroko l'eurent relâché, Akashi se tourna vers son père, mais hésita. Masaomi fit un signe de tête à Midorima et à son père, qui s'éloignèrent, puis s'approcha de son fils. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sanada, venant juste de féliciter Kuroko, s'approche et donne une tape dans le dos de Masaomi. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard ennuyé, mais l'action eut l'effet escompté.

« C'était une bonne victoire », dit finalement l'adulte.

Akashi aurait voulu hausser un sourcil sceptique, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation, alors il remercia son père et fit un sourire à Sanada. Derrière lui, les parents de Kuroko s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils firent un sourire poli à Masaomi, mais sans plus. Ils demandèrent par contre à Kise s'il avait besoin qu'on le ramène, ce que le copieur déclina en disant que sa mère allait arriver. Kuroko déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Akashi avant de partir avec ses parents.

Masaomi se tourna ensuite vers Sanada.

« On te ramène, Katsuro.

\- Oh, pas besoin. On n'est pas si loin que ça du Revil. Je peux y aller à pied.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. »

Akashi cacha un sourire devant l'échange. Les deux adultes commencèrent à se diriger vers la voiture de Masaomi, mais le rouge s'attarda en voyant que Kise était toujours là.

« Ta mère arrive bientôt, Kise ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, Akashicchi ! Elle est en route. »

L'air enthousiaste de Kise sonnait faux, et Akashi hésita à le laisser seul ainsi. Il savait que son père n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, mais il était réticent à l'idée de laisser Kise en plan sans moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Heureusement, la mère de Kise choisit ce moment pour sortir du gymnase. Elle chercha frénétiquement autour d'elle, et une expression soulagée se peignit sur ses traits quand elle vit son fils. Elle se mit à marcher vers eux, et Akashi en profita pour dire au revoir à Kise avant de rejoindre son père. Derrière lui, il entendit la mère de Kise s'excuser pour son retard.

A peine se fut-il glissé à l'arrière de la voiture que Masaomi démarra. Akashi passa le trajet à regarder par la fenêtre, et ne remarqua que distraitement quand ils se garèrent devant le Revil. Le rouge se fit la réflexion qu'ils auraient pu déposer Sanada devant chez lui. Puis il réalisa qu'il l'avait toujours vu au Revil et qu'il ne savait même pas où il habitait.

La place du mort était désormais libre, mais Akashi avait la flemme de changer de siège. Il n'était pas aussi paresseux d'habitude, mais il sentait qu'il avait le droit de l'être, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Après avoir raccompagné Sanada, son père remonta en voiture, et se mit en route vers chez eux.

* * *

TBC

L'équipe des Nekomaru et Sato Ren appartiennent à **Kaori-Miu** (entre autre, auteur de Violence, Power and Love, que certain d'entre vous connaisse sûrement) (elle me les a prêté, je les ai pas volé) (on ne crie pas au plagiat, sviousplait).


	26. Chapter 24

Merci beaucoup à **kama-chan,** **Cookiiie, Paphilionne, Shirayuki Yukine** et **Zofra** pour leur review ! Merci aussi à **poischiche** XD

Gros merci à **Moira-chan** pour la bêta du chapitre ^^

(Ce serait bien si vous preniez le temps de lire l'AN à la fin ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Instants éphémères - Partie I**

 **Chapitre 24 : Juste le début**

* * *

 _Vendredi 16 février_

Kuroko se réveilla doucement, émergeant de son sommeil au fur et à mesure que la sonnerie de son réveil devenait de plus en plus forte. Il tendit un bras pour l'éteindre, mais à la place donna un coup à Akashi, qui était étendu à côté de lui. Le rouge grogna et le repoussa avant de tâtonner pour éteindre le réveil lui-même.

« Excuse-toi », grommela-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

Kuroko ne dit rien mais déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se blottir contre lui. Akashi ne semblait pas si en colère que ça, comme il mit ses bras autour du bleuté. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient totalement réveillés, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de quitter la chaleur du lit – et plus particulièrement de quitter la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Il faut qu'on se lève, Seijuro, dit cependant Kuroko.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le rouge, grognon.

\- Il y a la remise des diplômes aujourd'hui, tu le sais bien. On ne va pas la manquer, c'est le dernier jour de Nijimura-san. »

Akashi soupira, mais roula sur le dos et s'assit. Les deux adolescents s'étaient couchés assez tard hier soir, ce qui expliquait qu'ils soient aussi réticents à se lever. Cependant, cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement chez Kuroko, car Akashi n'osait plus inviter le bleuté chez lui depuis que son père lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas leur relation. Bien sûr, le rouge n'était pas du genre à se plier à ce qu'il considérait être un caprice de son père, mais il préférait éviter toutes tensions. L'appartement de Kuroko était l'endroit parfait pour cela : petit mais confortable, c'était un lieu où Akashi se sentait bien. Sans parler de Yuzuki et de Kichiro, qui rendaient tout meilleur. En fait, Akashi commençait à vraiment apprécier les deux adultes.

Le père de Kuroko entra justement dans la cuisine, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, un trait qu'il devait avoir légué à son fils. Il sourit aux deux adolescents, puis alla se verser un bol de céréales. Il avait promis de les conduire au lycée. Akashi lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire – après tout, il n'était plus malade – mais l'adulte avait insisté. Pourquoi, le rouge n'en avait aucune idée.

« Vous rentrez à quelle heure ? demanda tout à coup Kichiro.

\- A midi, je crois. La cérémonie dure assez longtemps », répondit Kuroko après avoir consulté Akashi du regard.

Kichiro hocha la tête, puis écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une brillante idée, avant de froncer les sourcils. Rapidement, il finit ses céréales et disparut dans sa chambre. Akashi et Kuroko échangèrent un regard étonné, mais ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Après avoir fini leur propre petit-déjeuner, les deux adolescents allèrent se préparer. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se rendirent dans l'entrée où Kichiro les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Toute trace de ses préoccupations de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

« On y va ? »

Akashi et Kuroko acquiescèrent, et ils se mirent en route. Le collège n'était pas très loin, une dizaine de minutes à pied seulement, moitié moins en voiture. Ils y furent donc rapidement, et Kichiro les déposa avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Il leur annonça qu'il reviendrait les chercher, puis il repartit.

Les deux adolescents rejoignirent le reste de la Génération des Miracles devant le gymnase, une demi-heure avant que la cérémonie de fin d'année ne commence. Des élèves de tout âge trainaient çà et là, tous d'une humeur joyeuse qui se voyait sur leur visage. Le temps était clément, et pas un nuage ne venait obscurcir le soleil. Bref, une bonne ambiance régnait sur l'école.

La Génération des Miracles alla s'asseoir sur les bancs qui longeaient les terrains de sport, et discuta de tout et de rien. Kise et Aomine se disputèrent à propos de tenues de soirée, tandis que Murasakibara s'intéressait de près à l'objet porte-bonheur du jour de Midorima, qui se trouvait être une cravache. Quant à Akashi et Kuroko, ils regardaient les cerisiers en fleurs, plaçant quelques commentaires ici et là et s'interrogeant sur les voyages dans l'espace.

Momoi les rejoignit à un moment, mais en voyant Aomine essayer d'étrangler Kise pour lui prouver que les cravates serraient trop et que les nœuds papillon étaient plus élégants, elle décida d'aller parler avec des amies de sa classe qui se trouvaient non loin.

Akashi fut le premier à repérer Nijimura quand ce dernier arriva au collège. Il se leva pour aller le saluer, bientôt suivi par toute la bande. L'ancien capitaine les accueillit avec plaisir, n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les revoir depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste, si ce n'était pour quelques entrainements. C'était d'ailleurs une des dernières occasions pour la Génération des Miracles de le revoir, étant donné que Nijimura comptait partir en Amérique après avoir fini le collège. Son père était parti il y a quelque temps se faire soigner là-bas, et il voulait être auprès de lui. Et puis, l'opportunité de faire du basket en Amérique était une de celles à ne pas rater.

Nijimura les félicita pour leur victoire aux nationales (il était parmi les spectateurs, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de venir les voir après le tournoi), puis les laissa pour aller rejoindre ses camarades de classe. Akashi et les autres se dirigèrent alors vers le gymnase, la cérémonie étant sur le point de commencer, et se séparèrent pour aller s'aligner avec leur classe respective.

Le proviseur fit le discours de fin d'année habituel, les complimentant sur leurs résultats de l'année passée, et leur parlant de l'importance de leur avenir, avec notamment le choix de leur futur lycée. Il s'adressait principalement aux dernières années, mais les autres écoutèrent avec attention, sachant que ce serait leur tour l'an prochain – ou dans deux ans pour les plus jeunes.

Vint ensuite la remise des diplômes, et les élèves se mirent à défiler, chacun recevant le papier des mains du proviseur avec des félicitations ou des encouragements.

La cérémonie se finit dans les applaudissements et les élèves se dispersèrent. On échangea des adieux, des larmes, mais aussi des sourires et des promesses. C'était la fin d'une époque pour certains, mais Akashi et Kuroko regardaient tout ça de loin, s'imaginant ce que ce serait pour eux dans un an. Ironiquement, Kuroko se demandait si la maladie de son petit ami ne reviendrait pas d'ici là, bien que Hayate leur ait assuré que le Coxitil avait bien marché, alors qu'Akashi se posait la question du lycée dans lequel il irait – et si ce serait le même que Kuroko.

A l'approche de midi, les deux adolescents dirent au revoir à leurs amis, puis ils rejoignirent Kichiro qui les attendait devant le collège. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et après avoir raconté leur matinée à l'adulte, tombèrent dans un silence confortable.

Il devint cependant clair, au bout de quelques minutes, que Kichiro ne se dirigeait pas vers son appartement. Il était même parti dans le sens opposé. Intrigué, Kuroko lui demanda où il les emmenait, ce à quoi l'adulte répondit par un 'Ha ah ! Tu ne sais pas !'. Akashi se dit que c'était encore une des fantaisies des parents du bleuté et sourit avec indulgence.

Le trajet en voiture dura un peu plus de vingt minutes, et finalement ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un parc. C'en était un petit, peu fréquenté, mais étonnamment joli. Kichiro sortit de la voiture et fit signe aux deux adolescents de lui emboîter le pas. Ces derniers le suivirent à l'intérieur du parc, mais eurent du mal à ne pas le perdre de vue alors qu'il s'engageait dans un bosquet. Après cinq minutes passées à essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers la végétation, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière.

Akashi et Kuroko restèrent un moment bouche bée devant la beauté de l'endroit. Les arbres formaient presque un rond parfait autour d'un champ de diverses fleurs, qui allaient de coquelicots à des violettes en passant par des roses. La lumière naturelle filtrée par les branches donnait un aspect féérique à l'endroit, et la petite taille de la clairière la faisait paraître accueillante. Au centre de tout cela se trouvait Yuzuki, assise sur une couverture avec un panier à pique-nique à ses côtés.

« Venez-vous installer ! » leur cria-t-elle en les voyant.

Sans un mot, Akashi et Kuroko obtempérèrent, tout en admirant l'endroit. Yuzuki leur sourit alors qu'ils s'asseyaient près d'elle.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre endroit rien qu'à nous, avec Ki-chan, mais on s'est dit que ce serait bien de le partager avec vous. C'est parfait pour les sorties en amoureux. Par contre, il faut entretenir les fleurs si vous ne voulez pas qu'elles dépérissent.

\- Personne ne vient ici, continua Kichiro en hochant la tête. C'est comme une cachette secrète. »

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son petit ami, qui haussa les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit avant aujourd'hui.

« Tu prendras quoi, Sei-chan ? » lui demanda alors Yuzuki, l'arrachant à la contemplation des lieux.

Elle lui proposait divers types de sandwichs, et le rouge en choisit un au fromage. Il refusa les tomates cerise, qu'il n'aimait pas, mais accepta avec joie le saucisson. Kuroko prit un sandwich aux rillettes et des chips – ses parents avaient prévu de tout, apparemment.

Le déjeuner fut très sympathique, et Akashi se rendit compte qu'il se mettait à considérer Yuzuki et Kichiro comme faisant partie de sa famille. Ou du moins, il avait l'impression de faire partie intégrante de celle des Kuroko. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer un tel moment avec son père, qui n'avait sûrement jamais fait un pique-nique de sa vie.

Ils mirent assez longtemps à manger, parlant un peu de n'importe quoi tout en admirant la clairière et le champ de fleurs. Yuzuki demanda à Akashi comment allait son père, mais le rouge s'en tint à une réponse évasive, ne souhaitant pas vraiment aborder le sujet et se disant que de toute manière, la femme avait juste posé la question par politesse.

Ils discutèrent un temps du travail de Kichiro, puis de basket et enfin la conversation dériva sur Yuzuki qui se demandait si elle devait se couper les cheveux. En effet, ces derniers étaient assez longs, lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, et elle les trouvait parfois gênants. Son mari hésitait, n'arrivant pas à la visualiser avec des cheveux courts, mais Akashi et Kuroko l'encouragèrent, lui disant que ça lui irait très bien, et qu'au pire, elle pourrait les laisser repousser.

Finalement, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, ils remballèrent le pique-nique et quittèrent la clairière. Kichiro leur montra le chemin, parce que ce n'était pas évident de se repérer dans les fourrés, et ils ressortirent à l'air libre quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ? » demanda Kichiro une fois qu'ils furent tous de retour à la voiture.

Akashi consulta Kuroko, qui lui dit qu'ils pourraient rendre visite à Sanada. 'En espérant qu'il ne soit pas avec mon père', grommela le rouge, mais il accepta. Les parents du bleuté les déposèrent à quelques rues du Revil, et leur firent promettre de revenir à la maison avant huit heures, puis s'en allèrent.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent jusqu'au café, momentanément inquiets que Sanada ne soit pas présent, mais ils furent rassurés lorsqu'ils le virent à travers la vitre de la devanture. Il était en train de discuter avec le barman, lui montrant une photo et souriant de toutes ses dents. Aucune trace de son père, constata avec soulagement Akashi.

Sanada les remarqua immédiatement quand ils entrèrent, et leur fit signe de venir au bar.

« Salut les gamins ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Tout en s'installant, Akashi et Kuroko lui rendirent son bonjour et lui donnèrent de leurs nouvelles. Le rouge évita délibérément de parler de son père, et l'adulte en fit de même quand il leur raconta ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps.

Kuroko commanda un jus à la poire, et Akashi un jus de pamplemousse, puis ils allèrent tous les trois s'installer autour d'un plateau de shogi. Ils jouèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, alternant entre les parties pédagogiques et les tournois amicaux. Kuroko progressait assez bien, mais Sanada n'arrivait toujours pas à battre Akashi, à sa plus grande frustration et au plus grand amusement du rouge.

Finalement, alors qu'il prenait une pause, Akashi se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien d'aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait, Sanada et lui.

« Katsuro, tu as revu mon père, récemment ? »

Sortie de nulle part, la question ne surprit pourtant pas Sanada. Il soupira, et se cala confortablement dans sa chaise.

« Ouais, quelques fois. Je connais pas trop les détails, parce que Masaomi ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais je sais que vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quelque chose. C'était assez tendu, après ton match et… Il avait l'air assez énervé une fois, et il m'a juste dit qu'un dîner auquel il avait participé s'était mal passé. »

Akashi hocha la tête et voulut échanger un regard avec Kuroko, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à se demander ce que faisait Masaomi avec Sanada, s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup…

« Ecoute, gamin, continua le joueur de shogi, je veux pas m'immiscer entre vous, donc je vous laisse régler ça tous seuls, ok ?

\- Il ne veut pas que je sorte avec Kuroko, lui apprit tout de même Akashi avec un rire méprisant.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais…

\- Nous aussi, on 'croyait'. Donc fais attention, il risque de changer d'avis et de te larguer sans prévenir. On ne sait jamais avec lui, il se lasse vite...

\- Seijuro ! »

Akashi tourna la tête vers Kuroko, fronçant les sourcils, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu dur.

« Excuse-moi.

\- Non, ça fait rien », répondit Sanada avec un geste de la main.

L'adulte semblait pourtant troublé. Kuroko décida qu'il était temps pour Akashi et lui de partir. Il dit au revoir à Sanada, puis entraîna son petit ami à l'extérieur.

« Seijuro, c'était vraiment nul, ce que tu as dit. Je comprends que tu en veuilles à ton père, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire de la peine à Sanada-san !

\- Mais je n'ai dit que la vérité, Tetsuya ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que mon père avait changé… Il était tellement plus… humain quand j'étais malade ! Franchement, si c'était pour redevenir comme ça une fois que je serais guéri, il aurait dû continuer de m'ignorer durant ma maladie, je ne me serais pas fait de faux espoirs !

\- Seijuro... »

Kuroko le regarda avec tristesse, et Akashi essaya de se calmer.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse du mal à Katsuro, finit-il par dire d'une petite voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Il t'a dit que c'était différent pour eux deux, non ? Donc je ne pense pas qu'il mettra fin à leur relation. »

Akashi hocha la tête, un peu rassuré. Kuroko lui fit un rare sourire et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les rues de Tokyo. Il était encore assez tôt, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et il leur restait du temps avant le couvre-feu imposé par les parents du bleuté.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le parc où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et des vagues de souvenirs les envahirent alors qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte sur un banc. Cette journée en particulier était gravée dans leur esprit au fer rouge, cette journée qui, s'ils avaient pris une mauvaise décision, comme celle de ne pas courir après l'amour de leur vie ou de ne pas écouter le message qu'il avait laissé sur le répondeur, aurait pu tourner horriblement pour eux deux.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient à peu près seuls dans le parc, ils se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser. Il fut d'abord doux et rassurant, mais au fur et à mesure, il devint de plus en plus désespéré. Akashi dévorait la bouche du bleuté, tandis que ce dernier passait et repassait les mains dans les cheveux rouges de son petit ami. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court. Kuroko s'avança pour prendre Akashi dans ses bras, et ils s'étreignirent avec force.

« Tout ira bien », murmura-t-il.

Tout irait bien, tant qu'Akashi ne ferait pas de rechute et tant que son père n'essaierait pas de les séparer.

Tout irait bien tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble.

* * *

TBC... Après une pause !

Oui, je vais prendre une pause de deux ou trois mois parce que je suis arrivée à la fin des chapitres que j'avais en stock. Je prendrais un peu d'avance avant de recommencer à poster pour garder un rythme régulier XD En attendant je posterais des bonus (scènes coupées, fiche de mes OCs), si vous êtes intéressés (dîtes-moi ^^).

Ce chapitre clôture la partie I, donc c'est une sorte de fin intermédiaire ^^ En espérant que ça sera moins dur d'attendre avec la plupart des intrigues résolues XD


	27. Chapter 25

CHERS LECTEURS  
JE SUIS DESOLEE  
JE VAIS ALLER ME PENDRE

Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse de cette longue année d'absence (ouais, un an pile aujourd'hui...). J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... J'ai rencontré des difficultés avec l'intrigue, et j'ai du réécrire beaucoup de chapitres, bref, c'était chiant. Mais je n'abandonnerais jamais un fic, donc me revoicie, après si longtemps, pour vous proposez la suite de l'histoire !

Les chapitres sont plus longs, comme vous le remarquerez ;) Comme toujours, merci à ma bêta, **Moira-chan** , et à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews pendant mon absence ! Spécial thanks à **Zofra** , qui est allée jusqu'à me mp pour savoir comment ça se passait :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie II - Complications en pagaille**

 **Chapitre 25 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix grave.

\- Euh… Ben… Son projet du moment. C'est… euh…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta la voix, autoritaire.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il… il ne me dit pas tout, mais c'est celui qu'il a donné à… euh…

\- Il l'a donné à qui ? »

L'homme à la voix grave commençait à s'impatienter, mais il resta impassible, le regard fixé sur son interlocuteur.

« Parlez, M. Nukafu, dit-il sévèrement. À moins que vous ne vouliez un procès…

\- Il l'a donné à un jeune homme, mais je ne connais pas son nom, je le jure ! C'était un testeur, je crois, comme il venait de le mettre au point…

\- Vraiment ? »

L'homme à la voix grave fut silencieux pendant un moment, et son interlocuteur s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Mais vous devriez attendre… Enfin, euh, je veux dire, il va bientôt revenir, il vous expliquera tout ça bien mieux que moi…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, M. Nukafu. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

L'homme eut un sourire narquois avant de se détourner et de marcher vers la sortie. Cette fois, il le tenait, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

* * *

Kuroko sortit de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais une note l'attendait sur le bar de la cuisine.

 **Tetsu-chan,**

 **Ton père et moi ne sommes pas là !**

 **Ta mère qui t'aime !**

 _Voilà un mot très utile_ , pensa Kuroko en jetant le bout de papier à la poubelle. Ce faisant, il avisa la bouteille de bière à côté de l'évier et s'en étonna. Ses parents ne buvaient pas de bière seulement du vin. Il y avait bien eu une période où son père en buvait, mais cette dernière était révolue. La consommation d'un invité, peut-être ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus, la sonnerie de son portable détourna son attention. Il retourna dans sa chambre, là où il avait laissé l'appareil, et décrocha immédiatement en voyant qui l'appelait.

« Allo, Seijuro ?

\- Bonjour, Tetsuya, répondit la voix familière du rouge à l'autre bout du fil. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ? »

La question était plus lourde de sens, le bleuté lui demandant implicitement si sa maladie était revenue.

« Je suis en pleine forme, Tetsuya. Tu es rentré ? »

Kuroko confirma. C'était bientôt la fin des vacances dans trois jours, ce serait la rentrée des classes, le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Il était parti en vacances avec ses parents dans leur maison de campagne, qu'ils avaient héritée du père de Kichiro et qui se trouvait dans le nord du Japon.

Akashi était quant à lui parti la semaine d'avant en Angleterre avec son père, ce qui faisait que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas pu se voir des vacances. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils se parlaient, étant donné que Kuroko ne pouvait pas passer d'appel vers l'Angleterre – ni en recevoir – et qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le fin fond de la campagne japonaise.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? proposa Kuroko.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais mon père… »

Akashi n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son père, Masaomi, s'était donné pour but d'empêcher les deux adolescents de se voir. Il avait programmé leurs vacances dans ce but, et surchargeait l'emploi du temps de son fils.

« Il veut que j'assiste à un dîner, ce soir, continua le rouge. Apparemment, il veut me présenter un de ses plus proches amis, un avocat qui travaille pour l'entreprise familiale. Mais je soupçonne que c'est plus sa fille, Amanda, qu'il veut que je rencontre. »

Kuroko retint un soupir. Une autre lubie de Masaomi : faire défiler des filles devant son fils dans l'espoir qu'il aurait un coup de foudre pour l'une d'elles. Le bleuté ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il craignait que l'une d'entre elles ne finisse par accrocher l'œil d'Akashi. Bien sûr, le rouge ne lui ferait jamais ça mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers des endroits peu joyeux.

« Demain, par contre, je pense pouvoir venir, ajouta Akashi. Tu me manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Seijuro. »

Le rouge lui manquait horriblement. Son visage, ses yeux et ses cheveux rouges, ses lèvres… Sa voix, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne…

« Pour changer de sujet, comment étaient tes vacances ? »

Ils en discutèrent pendant un bon bout de temps. Kuroko lui parla des après-midi qu'il avait passés à lire, ainsi que de la fois où son père s'était mis en tête d'aller à la pêche alors qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine, l'expédition s'étant finie par une baignade forcée. Le bleuté narra ensuite les aventures de sa mère, qui avait commencé à tricoter des chaussettes et des bonnets dans l'optique de les vendre, totalement imperméable au fait que l'hiver venait juste de se terminer. Finalement, il raconta à son petit ami comment il avait découvert un terrier de renard en faisant une randonnée en forêt et lui décrivit combien les renardeaux étaient mignons. Il omit cependant de préciser que leur fourrure rousse lui avait douloureusement rappelé les cheveux du rouge.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Akashi, qui commença par lui confier combien il détestait l'avion. Il avait beau avoir voyagé en un jet privé, le rouge n'avait pas du tout apprécié le trajet. Cependant, c'était à peu près le seul point négatif de son voyage : Londres était un endroit magique, selon lui.

Son père l'avait laissé seul, ayant des choses importantes à faire, donc Akashi avait eu tout le loisir de visiter la ville. Il avait visité les monuments les plus emblématiques, comme le Big Ben, la Tour de Londres, le Tower Bridge, des musées… Il avait voulu aller au Parlement, mais en raison d'un débat particulièrement épineux, les visites étaient interdites.

Akashi avait aussi déambulé dans les rues. Il aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère urbaine de la ville, qui comparée à Tokyo faisait pourtant bien plus rurale, avec ses maisons victoriennes et ses taxis noirs.

Le rouge conta tout cela à Kuroko, et lui fit savoir que la prochaine fois qu'il irait, il voulait que le bleuté soit à ses côtés. Bien que ce dernier se doute que ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt, il acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Le mariage homosexuel est légal, là-bas », fit observer Akashi, sa voix aussi atone que s'il parlait de la météo.

Kuroko sourit.

« Tu ne penses pas que d'ici qu'on soit en âge, il le sera aussi au Japon ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Non, je ne pense pas », répondit le rouge, dont le sérieux soudain fit froncer les sourcils au bleuté.

Kuroko ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la politique à vrai dire, il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Akashi était sans doute plus à même de démêler les intrigues politiques qui agitaient le pays. Cependant, le bleuté s'était renseigné, et le Japon avait bel et bien fait des progrès vers la légalisation du mariage homosexuel avec les partenariats civils.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Akashi ne parlait pas de cela. Il se référait au 'd'ici qu'on soit en âge'. Il ne pensait pas survivre jusqu'à sa majorité, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ses vingt ans.

« Ne dis pas ça, Seijuro. Une rechute est extrêmement improbable, et quand bien même, Hayate trouverait une solution.

\- Tetsuya ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et bien…

\- Je voulais tout simplement dire que, bien que les partenariats civils soient autorisés dans quelques quartiers de Tokyo, je ne pense pas que le mariage deviendra légal d'ici nos vingt ans. Mais nous sommes tout de même au XXIè siècle, donc je pense que ça le deviendra avant que nous atteignions nos trente ans. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas, se giflant mentalement. Pourquoi devait-il tout rapporter à la maladie d'Akashi ? Et surtout, pourquoi pensait-il toujours que le rouge était aussi pessimiste ? _Juste réaliste_ , se sermonna-t-il. _Pas dépressif._

« Tu penses qu'on sera encore ensemble d'ici là ? » demanda alors Akashi, prenant complètement Kuroko au dépourvu.

Son ton n'indiquait aucun jugement personnel, et le bleuté réalisa que son petit ami utilisait la question comme un moyen pour eux de se projeter dans le futur. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose que Kuroko voulait faire après tout, ils étaient ensemble maintenant, et c'était le plus important.

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Seijuro. Tu penses qu'Aomine-kun et Kise-kun le resteront ? »

Akashi se mit à rire, un son qui n'atteignait que trop peu souvent les oreilles de Kuroko. Ils se mirent donc à parler de leurs deux amis. Apparemment, leur relation était des plus chaotiques : ils se disputaient à la moindre occasion, pour recoller les morceaux l'heure suivante. Akashi pensait que leur caractère n'était pas du tout compatible du moins, il disait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et qu'il leur faudrait un peu plus de maturité s'ils voulaient réussir à ne pas se chercher des puces toutes les cinq minutes. Kuroko les trouvait juste mignons.

Finalement, le moment de raccrocher vint et les deux amoureux se dirent au revoir, avec la promesse de se voir le lendemain.

* * *

Akashi s'observa dans la glace et soupira. Pourquoi devait-il porter un costume ? Son père avait insisté, et le rouge n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se disputer là-dessus, alors il avait cédé. Leurs invités étaient si importants que cela ? Apparemment.

D'après les informations qu'Akashi avait réussi à collecter, Naoki Kohaku travaillait pour son père depuis des années, et ils étaient très proches. L'avocat avait beau être jeune (il surfait sur ses 30 ans), son père le considérait comme son égal. Et pourtant, le rouge n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'homme avant le coup de fil qu'il avait dû prendre pour son père.

Le diner serait donc une occasion pour eux de se rencontrer, bien que Naoki soit venu le voir à l'hôpital quand il était inconscient (Kuroko le lui avait dit). Il était un peu contrarié que l'avocat soit au courant pour sa maladie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à son père d'avoir ressenti le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Et Naoki venait avec sa fille, Amanda. À la manière dont son père la lui avait décrite, Akashi s'était rendu compte que c'était elle, le 'meilleur parti' qu'il voulait lui présenter. L'adulte avait insisté sur sa beauté et son intelligence, sur le fait qu'elle jouait au basket et, plus important encore, qu'elle était la fille de Naoki, qui était pratiquement de la famille (le fait que le rouge ne l'ait jamais rencontré ne semblait pas déranger son père). Cependant, Akashi se fichait comme de sa première chaussette de toutes ses qualités. Elle n'était pas Kuroko.

Il continua de s'observer, et souhaita que sa tenue soit un peu moins flatteuse. La veste, près du corps, soulignait les muscles fins qu'il avait regagnés en l'espace de quelques mois, et le bleu marine de l'ensemble contrastait avec ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges, les faisant ressortir. Akashi savait qu'il était beau, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de se mettre en valeur (à part peut-être quand il était avec Kuroko). Il espérait ne pas faire une trop forte impression à cette Amanda, pour qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par lui, mais le costume sur-mesure rendrait la tâche difficile. Si le rouge arrivait à paraître insipide et dénué d'attrait excepté son apparence, peut-être que la jeune fille ne jouerait pas le jeu de son père. Après tout, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être forcée de sortie avec quelqu'un et peut-être se retrouvait-elle-même dans la même situation que lui. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient en discuter et être simplement amis.

« Seijuro ! » appela son père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Akashi comprit que les invités étaient arrivés, et que son père voulait sûrement qu'il aille leur ouvrir. Avec un soupir, il descendit les escaliers sans se presser et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Résigné, il l'ouvrit d'un geste assuré. Et les salutations qu'il s'apprêtait à faire faillirent mourir sur ses lèvres.

Elle était belle. Indubitablement belle. Elle fut la première chose que capta son regard, et il ne put s'en détacher pour ce qui lui sembla une longue et interminable seconde. Elle était grande, plus grande que lui ; musclée et toute en finesse, sa robe dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses cheveux étaient une cascade de feu qui descendait dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, très longs mais très bien entretenus. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un marron presque noir, et son regard était très perçant ; en outre, il était difficile de manquer l'étincelle d'intelligence qui y brillait. Elle avait de hautes pommettes, qui lui donnaient un air aussi hautain qu'élégant, et ses lèvres couleur cerise s'étiraient en un petit sourire.

Akashi était surpris : étant donné la situation, il s'attendait à rencontrer une fille standard persuadée que ses vêtements de luxe la rendaient magnifique, pas une jeune femme que la nature avait autant gâtée. Mais c'était une sorte de beauté superficielle, peu naturelle, qui surprenait et captivait, mais laissait une impression d'étrangeté.

Tout en se disant cela, il se reprit. Oui, elle était magnifique, oui, elle était captivante : mais elle ne semblait pas si sympathique que ça, avec ses sourcils dédaigneux et son expression moqueuse.

« Bonsoir, Kohaku-san, Amanda-san, finit par dire Akashi.

\- Bonsoir, Seijuro-kun », répondit l'avocat, et Akashi tourna pour la première fois les yeux vers lui.

Sa fille avait fait forte impression, mais le père n'était pas dénué de charme non plus. Le visage sévère, il dégageait un charisme peu commun, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et son maintien presque militaire. On lisait dans ses yeux marron une détermination, une volonté féroce et un sérieux exemplaire. Sa voix était grave, très grave, et totalement atone.

« Bonsoir, Seijuro-kun », le salua à son tour Amanda.

Akashi lui jeta un regard décontenancé. Elle avait prononcé le '-kun' avec un total manque de respect, comme si elle n'ajoutait la particule que parce qu'elle y était obligée. En outre, son ton était ennuyé, comme si elle aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Cependant, le sourire joueur qui ne quittait pas son visage indiquait qu'au contraire, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

 _Je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer, celle-là_ , fut la première pensée du rouge.

Il ne se doutait pas que, de son côté, Amanda l'observait et en venait à la conclusion opposée, souriant intérieurement et se disant : _Je sens que je vais l'adorer, celui-là._

* * *

C'était une vraie torture. À chaque seconde qui passait, Akashi se félicitait d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au plat principal.

Après qu'Akashi eut fait entrer les invités dans la maison, son père était venu prendre le relais. Il s'était montré très loquace et très chaleureux envers les Kohaku. Akashi ne le croyait pas jusqu'à ce moment, mais son père et Naoki semblaient vraiment très amis. Quant à Amanda, elle restait un peu en retrait, mais plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire que par timidité.

Le père d'Akashi avait ensuite conduit ses invités dans la salle à manger, après avoir demandé à son fils d'aller à la cuisine chercher l'entrée. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table, Masaomi et Naoki commencèrent à parler travail, et Akashi se désintéressa vite de leur conversation. Cependant, quand bien même il essaya de parler avec Amanda, cette dernière ne répondit que par des mots monosyllabiques. Il renonça donc à faire un quelconque effort de socialisation.

Quand ils en arrivèrent au plat principal, Masaomi se mit à poser des questions à Amanda, et étonnamment, elle se montra beaucoup moins réticente à parler. En réponse aux questions du père d'Akashi, elle raconta les exploits du club de basket dont elle était membre au collège, puis elle parla du lycée qu'elle allait intégrer à la rentrée, une école nouvellement construite. Elle s'étendit sur ses résultats scolaires, puis sur ses capacités de chant qui étaient, selon elle, meilleures que n'importe quel membre des AKB48.

En gros, après avoir ouvert la bouche pendant plus de cinq minutes pour la première fois, elle réussit à dégouter complètement Akashi de sa personne. Il voyait bien que son père était très content et qu'il pensait avoir trouvé là le parti parfait pour son fils cependant, tout ce que le rouge voyait en Amanda était une jeune fille imbue d'elle-même, arrogante et vantarde au possible. Bref, pas du tout le genre de personne qu'il appréciait.

Au fur et à mesure que le repas progressait, Akashi se surprit à essayer de trouver au moins un point positif chez Amanda. Il se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être totalement détestable, et qu'elle devait avoir au moins un côté agréable il avait cependant toutes les peines du monde à le trouver. La jeune fille semblait faire tout son possible pour être insupportable : et pourtant, Masaomi hochait la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait, souriant légèrement et satisfait.

Le père d'Amanda, Noaki, ne souriait pas, lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas esquissé un sourire depuis le début de la soirée. Son visage était un masque de marbre, plus stoïque qu'une planche de métal. Le seul moment où ses traits bougeaient était quand il ouvrait la bouche pour manger. C'en était presque effrayant.

Akashi aperçut pourtant des micro-expressions traverser le visage de l'homme quand sa fille se mettait à parler. Un sourire en coin par ici, un froncement de sourcil par-là, ou encore une moue approbatrice. L'avocat semblait totalement sous le charme de sa fille : dès qu'il la regardait, ses yeux s'adoucissaient et il avait l'air d'un père au foyer totalement gaga.

Quand le plat principal fut terminé, et qu'il fut temps de passer au dessert, Naoki aida Masaomi à débarrasser, laissant momentanément les deux adolescents seuls. Dès que les adultes se retrouvèrent hors de portée de voix, l'attitude d'Amanda changea du tout au tout.

Son visage perdit toute trace d'ennui, et elle abaissa le menton. Elle resta droite, mais cessa de mettre sa poitrine en avant : son sourire en coin s'évanouit, remplacé par un sourire nettement plus sincère. Elle posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton dessus. C'était désormais une jeune fille différente qui se tenait en face de lui, et Akashi ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Tu es gay, déclara alors Amanda.

\- Je… Pardon ? » s'exclama Akashi, pris au dépourvu.

Amanda se pencha encore plus en avant, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Akashi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? finit par demander le rouge, voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas.

\- Tu ne me désires pas. »

Akashi soupira, se demandant pourquoi les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille contrastaient si fortement avec sa nouvelle attitude. Cependant, elle ajouta, juste après :

« Enfin, je dis ça parce qu'apparemment, j'ai un physique assez avantageux. Tous les garçons que je rencontre essayent de me mettre dans leur lit. Mais pas toi. »

Akashi réfléchit à quoi répondre, intrigué par les paroles de la jeune fille.

« Je peux comprendre que tu penses ça, vu ton apparence. Je suis effectivement gay, mais même si je ne l'avais pas été, tu ne m'aurais pas attiré. Ta personnalité aurait refroidi toute pensée que j'aurais pu avoir à ton égard. Par ailleurs, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Amanda éclata de rire, un rire qui sonna comme un millier de coupes de champagne en train de se briser.

« Je sais, fit-elle. Je suis horrible. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

Akashi haussa un sourcil, impressionné par le culot de la jeune fille. Au moins, il lui avait trouvé une qualité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle. Je sais très bien ce que ton père veut qu'il se passe. Rassure-toi : je n'ai pas l'intention de m'engager dans une relation amoureuse avec toi. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à m'attacher à un seul homme. Et puis, tu l'as dit, tu es déjà avec quelqu'un. Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Un moment, Akashi crut qu'il allait pouvoir s'entendre avec elle. Elle semblait véritablement intéressée, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, elle le prit de vitesse.

« Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Ça doit être un pauvre gars que je ne connais pas. »

Mis en colère, Akashi voulut lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, lui, de sa manière de traiter son petit ami de 'pauvre gars', mais Naoki revint de la cuisine et le rouge referma la bouche. Amanda reprit sa position d'avant, appuyée contre le dossier, un sourire condescendant au coin des lèvres et le menton levé pour regarder les autres de haut.

Akashi résista à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Encore plus quand son père lui lança un regard éloquent, accompagné d'un mouvement de tête vers Amanda.

Le dessert arriva, et Akashi réalisa avec horreur que son père avait préparé un crumble aux pommes : un plat que le rouge détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Était-ce trop demander à son géniteur que de savoir ce que son fils aimait ou n'aimait pas ? D'autant plus qu'Akashi était loin d'être difficile, et qu'excepté les plats à base de pomme, les algues et les sauces piquantes, il mangeait de tout.

Mais apparemment, Masaomi avait préparé ça pour Naoki : c'était son dessert préféré. Super ! Son seul réconfort fut qu'Amanda n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste non plus, mais ce dernier disparut quand l'avocat dit à sa fille qu'elle n'était pas obligée de manger. Au moins un parent qui connaissait les gouts de son enfant.

Sous le regard sévère de son père, Akashi fut quant à lui forcé de manger sa part. Pendant ce temps, Masaomi reprit sa conversation avec Naoki concernant leur travail, ne s'intéressant apparemment plus à Amanda. Cette fois, le rouge décida d'écouter ce dont il retournait, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

« Tu lui as reparlé du contrat ? demanda Masaomi.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas encore sûr. Ses propos exacts étaient, si je me rappelle bien, que 'sa décision n'était pas encore définitive'.

\- Si la prochaine fois que tu le vois il n'a pas pris sa décision, tu annules le contrat. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'associer avec des indécis. »

Naoki hocha la tête, du même avis que avec son patron.

« Quant à l'autre sujet que nous devions aborder, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

Masaomi haussa un sourcil, et Akashi, bien qu'il ne sache pas quel était cet autre sujet, se dit que son père allait répliquer qu'il se fichait de l'avis de l'avocat, mais au contraire, son père hocha la tête, semblant vraiment réfléchir aux paroles de Naoki.

« Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, finit par répondre Masaomi. Mais aux temps désespérés, mesures drastiques.

\- C'est tout de même plus d'un quart de tes employés, Masaomi », dit Naoki, très doucement.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Étaient-ils en train de parler d'un licenciement massif ? AGI était loin de la faillite, le licenciement économique était hors de propos, alors comment son père pouvait-il envisager une telle chose ? À moins que l'entreprise soit dans une mauvaise passe et qu'Akashi ne soit pas au courant…

Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais les deux adultes passèrent à autre chose. À la fin du dessert, Masaomi fit signe à son fils de l'aider à débarrasser, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

« Alors ? fit l'adulte.

\- Alors quoi ? répondit Akashi, bien qu'il sache exactement où son père voulait en venir.

\- Ne fais pas le malin, Seijuro. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Akashi s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il regarda son père dans les yeux et lui dit exactement ce qu'il pensait d'Amanda.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu penser pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Le basket est bien la seule chose que nous avons en commun ! Elle est superficielle, arrogante et égoïste. Elle est belle, je t'accorde ça, mais est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que l'apparence m'importait ? »

Masaomi eut un sourire en coin.

« Non, en effet, si tu y accordais de l'importance, tu ne sortirais pas avec Tetsuya. Mais, franchement, Seijuro, tu me déçois. Peut-être qu'Amanda a quelques défauts, mais ses qualités n'en sont pas moins nombreuses. »

Akashi serra les dents et décida de laisser passer le commentaire sur Kuroko, se disant qu'il ne serait pas avisé de commencer une dispute maintenant avec son père, surtout avec la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

« Elle est très intelligente, continua l'adulte. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse te de battre au shogi, mais elle te donnerait du fil à retordre. Elle est sûre d'elle et fiable. Elle a de la volonté à revendre elle est élégante et propre sur elle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux demander de plus ! D'accord, elle a un petit côté moqueur, mais je suis sûr qu'une fois que vous aurez appris à vous connaître, tu la trouveras bien plus amicale.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, père. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à la connaître.

\- Et sans parler du fait qu'elle est la fille de Naoki, poursuivit Masaomi sans prêter attention à la remarque de son fils. Elle vient d'une famille plus que respectable, et avec les moyens. Rien à voir avec les Kuroko. »

Naoki entra dans la cuisine à ce moment, interrompant la remarque acerbe qu'Akashi allait lancer à son père. Il en avait assez que l'adulte dénigre sans cesse Kuroko et sa famille.

« Merci », fit Masaomi en prenant le plat qu'avait apporté Naoki.

L'avocat hocha la tête puis, après avoir lancé un regard à Akashi, retourna dans le salon. Le rouge avait profité de l'occasion pour se calmer, et décida d'attaquer sur un autre sujet.

« Père, pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontré Naoki-san avant ? Vous avez l'air très proches, alors je trouve ça bizarre que tu ne l'aies jamais ne serait-ce que mentionné auparavant. »

Le père d'Akashi ne répondit pas, et cela ne fit qu'exacerber la curiosité de son fils.

« Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Et depuis quand travaille-t-il pour toi ? »

Masaomi secoua la tête.

« C'est une histoire pour une autre fois, Seijuro. Retourne dans le salon, et tâche de t'entendre avec Amanda. »

Akashi soupira, mais obtempéra. Il devrait chercher les réponses à ses questions par lui-même, si son père ne voulait rien lui dire. Une idée lui vint alors, et il se retourna vers son père.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me parler un peu d'AGI, plus tard ? »

Un rare sourire illumina le visage de son père, dans le sens où c'en était un sincère, pas celui qu'il affichait à la face du monde, froid et composé.

« Plus tard », répondit-il, et ça sonna comme une promesse aux oreilles d'Akashi.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Kuroko reçut un message d'Akashi.

 _Le dîner est enfin terminé : la fille est absolument détestable. Bilan : je t'aime et tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux être._ – 22h10, Seijuro.

Kuroko sourit, soulagé. Il eut cependant un peu de peine pour cette Amanda. Elle devait être vraiment horrible pour qu'Akashi ne l'aime pas après tout, le rouge s'entendait facilement avec les gens. Mais peut-être que son jugement avait été biaisé par le fait que son père voulait qu'ils deviennent amis – et plus.

 _Vous avez fini tard, dis donc… C'était si horrible ?_ – 22h11, Moi.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _Non, ce n'était pas non plus la mort… Je suppose que j'aurais même pu apprécier si Amanda avait été un peu plus bavarde et si mon père n'avait pas fait de crumble aux pommes._ – 22h11, Seijuro.

Kuroko secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'Akashi n'aimait pas, c'était le crumble aux pommes. Masaomi venait encore de redescendre dans son estime.

D'ailleurs, la façon dont il considérait l'adulte ne cessait de changer. Il n'arrivait pas à se former une opinion définitive : au début, il pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais après, il s'était dit que finalement il n'était pas si terrible que ça. Ensuite, il avait été attendri par son histoire avec Sanada. Puis, il avait été presque dégouté par l'attitude de l'adulte lors du dîner que ses parents avaient organisé et pour finir, il le haïssait à cause de sa volonté de les séparer, son fils et lui.

Et maintenant, il en venait même à le mépriser. Kuroko ne jugeait habituellement pas les gens mais apparemment, Masaomi était l'exception à la règle.

 _Et oui, on a fini tard… J'ai pu faire un peu plus la connaissance de Naoki-san (tu sais, l'avocat). C'est assez intéressant de parler avec lui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me considère comme un enfant incapable d'avoir ses propres opinions sur des sujets complexes._ – 22h13, Seijuro.

Kuroko continua d'échanger des messages avec Akashi pendant une bonne demi-heure, et après avoir convenu de l'heure à laquelle le rouge viendrait le lendemain, Kuroko lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit, s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Bonne nuit._ – 22h49, Tetsuya.

Akashi sourit et posa son téléphone sur son bureau. Décidément, cette soirée se finissait mieux qu'elle avait commencé. D'un mouvement fluide, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son armoire. Il se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il se brossa les dents, se passa un gant sur le visage puis revint dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, mais sa gorge était sèche, alors il décida de descendre se prendre un verre d'eau. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait envahi, le même qu'il ressentait avant une crise. Il but son verre d'eau, et se sentit mieux. Tout en se sermonnant pour sa stupidité, il remonta les escaliers en marbre et retourna dans sa chambre.

Et c'est là qu'il se mit à tousser. Tout d'abord juste un petit peu, puis sa toux prit de l'ampleur, atteignant le même niveau que six mois auparavant. Il eut un moment de panique, croyant que la fibrose était de retour, mais heureusement, il se calma au bout de vingt secondes. Il se précipita devant son miroir, mais ne vit aucune trace de sang autour de sa bouche, ni sur sa main. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas mal à la poitrine juste une gêne dans la gorge.

Akashi hésita. Devait-il aller le dire à son père ? Il ne voulait pas aller le voir pour une fausse alerte… Il devait juste avoir un chat dans la gorge. Et bien sûr, il irait voir Hayate demain matin, au cas où. Mais pas besoin d'embêter son père pour ça.

Il se glissa sous sa couette, mais il n'arriva pas à dormir tout de suite. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner, peu rassuré. Était-ce un signe que sa maladie revenait ? Ou juste une réminiscence ? Ou bien quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir ?

Le rouge considéra l'idée d'appeler Kuroko, mais il ne voulait pas que le bleuté s'inquiète pour rien. Et puis, il devait déjà être en train de dormir. Il n'allait pas le réveiller pour quelque chose comme ça, même s'il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le rassurer.

Akashi soupira, puis décida de lire un peu. Il s'adossa contre son oreiller, et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre du moment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sentit que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, et referma son livre. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, la tête pleine d'interrogations et d'angoisses.

* * *

A suivre ! La suite ne sera pas aussi régulièrement updater que pour la première partie, mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^

A toute !


End file.
